


Web of Lies

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Гарри есть два тщательно хранимых секрета. Но Гарри серьезно облажался, позволив им переплестись друг с другом. И теперь если кто-нибудь узнает его первый секрет, то паутина его лжи начнет рушиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Web of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206600) by Miguelito. 



> Это мой самый первый перевод, и даже несмотря на более поздние правки, он оставляет желать лучшего. Однако мне хочется оставить его в качестве напоминания о том, с чего я начинала.

В жизни Гарри было два тщательно хранимых секрета. Ну, на самом деле это не так, потому что их определенно было больше, но он бы предпочел, чтобы эти два секрета умерли вместе с ним. Это были два маленьких клочка информации, которые Гарри никому не доверял, скрывая их от семьи и друзей, но – самое главное – от парней.  
  
Но Гарри серьезно облажался, позволив им переплестись друг с другом. И теперь он абсолютно уверен, что если кто-нибудь узнает его первый секрет, то непременно и другой, _большой_ секрет – секрет, который разрушит все остальные секреты – будет раскрыт.  
  
Первый секрет был из тех, которые довольно легко заметить, но он был хорошо скрыт под браслетами, просторной одеждой и маленькой безобидной ложью тут и там. Однако, Гарри слишком сильно полагался на удачу касательно этого секрета после Red or Black.  
  
Выйдя из студии, съежившись под навесом и предполагая, что он был один, он делал то, что делал всегда, когда был не уверен в том, как поступить дальше. Все было как обычно.  
  
Однако, подошедший сзади и заметивший приложенную к коже зажигалку Лиам не попадал под понятие «обычно».  
  
И это был тот самый момент, когда паутина лжи Гарри начала рушиться.


	2. Глава 1

К чести Лиама, он не начал тут же психовать. На самом деле, Гарри было не с чем сравнивать, поскольку он всегда вел себя очень осторожно, опасаясь, что его могут поймать, но полагал, что реакцию Лиама можно было бы назвать идеальной.  
  
– Отдай мне зажигалку, – потребовал он из-за плеча Гарри. И тот подскочил, разворачиваясь и распахивая глаза настолько широко, насколько это вообще возможно. Он чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце и слабеют колени. Это был тот самый момент, которого он всегда боялся. Момент, которого он так старался избежать.  
  
Он всегда представлял, что это случится с Луи. Луи будет именно тем, кто узнает первым. Гарри даже проигрывал этот сценарий в своем воображении, но никогда не мог предположить, что этим человеком окажется Лиам.  
  
Все было очень плохо.  
  
– Гарри, – голос Лиама вернул его к происходящему, и Гарри осознал, что все еще держит трепещущий огонек у своего предплечья, и красный волдырь быстро появляется рядом с уже зажившим ожогом. – Отдай мне эту чертову зажигалку, – в голосе Лиама слышалось осуждение, но он все еще не перешел на крик.  
  
Гарри почти хотелось, чтобы Лиам кричал. Ведь в заготовленном им сценарии, Луи всегда кричал.  
  
Когда Гарри так и не пошевелился, Лиам дотянулся и ударил по его руке. Дешевая зажигалка упала на землю, где тут же была раздавлена ногой Лиама.  
  
– Один раз я так же взорвал зажигалку, – прошептал Гарри, все еще в прострации разглядывая на осколки. Он практически ощущал, как взгляд Лиама прожигает в нем дыры.  
  
– Гарри…  
  
– Я собирался зажечь сигарету, но отвлекся, – ложь слетела с губ без долгих размышлений.  
  
Лиам вздохнул, садясь рядом с Гарри.  
  
– Ты не куришь, – пробормотал он почти со смирением в голосе.  
  
– Я вроде как начинаю, – настаивал Гарри на своей лжи.  
  
Лиам дотянулся и поймал рукав Гарри, задирая его и разворачивая руку к себе, чтобы взглянуть на бледную кожу на предплечье. Гарри не считал, что все выглядело так уж ужасно. В конце концов он не часто этим занимался, не мог позволить себе такой роскоши со всеми этими фотосессиями.  
  
Парочка шрамов, которые могли остаться от чего угодно, и выцветающее красное пятно с его последней ссоры с мамой. Ничего плохого. Ничего действительно выделяющегося, кроме ярко-красного волдыря, который он получил только что.  
  
Этот мог бы стать причиной, по которой Лиам может рассердиться.  
  
– Все не так уж плохо, – услышал Гарри собственный голос, все еще находясь в легком шоке. – Я не делал этого так уж часто со времен X-Factor.  
  
Лиам промолчал, положив голову на руки и издавая стон. Гарри тут же почувствовал себя невероятно виноватым.  
  
– Эй, слушай, не волнуйся из-за этой фигни, ладно? Я в порядке, это случается раз в несколько недель или вроде того. Можешь просто забыть об этом, потому что переживать по этому поводу просто глупо. Я не ушибленный на голову или вроде того, я просто…  
  
– Ты просто прожигаешь в себе дырки.  
  
Гарри замолчал, разглядывая ожоги:  
  
– Не такие уж и дырки. Если бы это были дырки, тогда все действительно было бы плохо.  
  
Лиам с издевкой покачал головой, уставившись на сломанную зажигалку:   
  
– Конечно, ты ведь не захотел бы делать ничего плохого. Правда, Гарри? – пробормотал он с едким сарказмом, и Гарри неожиданно почувствовал обиду.  
  
– Эй, это не…  
  
– Заткнись, Гарри, – оборвал его голос Лиама, голова которого снова упала на руки, и он опять застонал.  
  
Гарри неловко поерзал, натягивая рукав обратно и выпрямляясь. При этом он не отводил глаз от парня, сидящего рядом, который, кажется, ушел глубоко в свои размышления.  
  
– Лиам? – наконец спросил Гарри после длинной неловкой паузы, и Лиам проворчал что-то в ответ, не поднимая голову от рук. – Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты никому об этом не рассказывал.  
  
Прошло несколько секунд тишины, прежде чем Лиам рассмеялся резким лающим смехом, который Гарри никогда не слышал от него. От Зейна может быть, но не от Лиама.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, что тебе этого хочется, – пробормотал Лиам, качая головой и устало потирая лицо правой рукой. – Но не думаю, что могу так поступить.  
  
Гарри закусил губу.   
  
– Нет, я уверен, что ты можешь, – настаивал он. – Я никому не скажу, что ты согласился промолчать... Никто не узнает, что ты что-то видел.  
  
Лиам медленно покачал головой и закатил глаза:   
  
– Гарри, то что ты говоришь, не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
– Ну, да, я немного не в том состоянии, чтобы рассуждать логично, – пробормотал Гарри, и Лиам вздохнул, снова дотягиваясь и задирая его рукав. Холодные руки исследовали ожоги, как если бы соединяли их точка за точкой.  
  
– Я должен кому-нибудь сказать, – прошептал Лиам будто бы про себя. Его взгляд оставался прикован к руке Гарри, но в голосе чувствовалась слабина. Неуверенность. И Гарри ухватился за эту возможность.  
  
Он сам протянул руку и опустил ладонь Лиаму на плечо, заглядывая ему в глаза:  
  
– Я остановлюсь, Лиам. Я больше не буду этого делать. Мы можем просто забыть о том, что случилось, если ты никому ничего не расскажешь.  
  
Это противостояние взглядов, казалось, длилось целую вечность, пока стук открывающейся металлической двери не разрушил его, и голова Луи не показалась в дверном проеме.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, как Лиам уставился на Луи. Момент истины. Наконец, Лиам встал, отряхивая грязь со штанов, и протянул Гарри руку, чтобы помочь подняться. И после этого расправил его обратно рукав .  
  
– Считай, что мы заключили сделку, – прошептал он. – И тебе лучше выполнить свою часть. Не думай, что я не узнаю.  
  
Коротко кивнув Лиаму, Гарри, повернулся к Луи с улыбкой, сияющей на сотню ватт, выслушивая от него похвалы за свое ужасное выступление и оставляя свой секрет позади. Спасенный доверием Лиама.  
  
Вот только он подозревал, что не продержится долго на этом самом доверии.  
  
Это стало еще более очевидным спустя несколько дней, когда вместе с близостью к Луи необходимость в зажигалке делалась все более и более настойчивой.


	3. Глава 2

\- Гарри!   
  
Он перевернулся на другой бок и застонал, потому что стук в дверь выдернул его из недолгого беспокойного сна. Его разум все еще был сосредоточен на недавнем противостоянии с Лиамом. Однако, стук не прекратился, становясь, напротив, более настойчивым.   
  
\- Гарри, просыпайся! Машина прибудет меньше чем через час, - донесся голос Луи сквозь деревянную дверь, и Гарри определённо услышал нетерпеливые нотки в обычно спокойном голосе друга.   
  
Он слегка повернул голову и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел время. Уже десять утра, а интервью запланировано на полдень.  
  
\- Уже встаю, - отозвался он хриплым ото сна голосом, скатываясь с кровати и морщась, когда левое запястье проехалось по простыни. Гарри осмотрел мутным взглядом ярко красный ожог, нехорошо вздувшийся за ночь.  
  
Он был расположен, вероятно, в наихудшем месте на запястье, прекрасно видимом в том случае, если длинный рукав слегка задерется.  
  
Чёртов Лиам, отвлекший его от намерения быть максимально осторожным.  
  
Луи постучал в его дверь снова и рассмеялся, когда Гарри прокричал в ответ чтобы он отвалил, выбираясь из кровати и проскальзывая в ванную. Он включил холодный душ, позволяя прохладной воде разбудить его и приготовить к новому дню.  
  
Выйдя из ванной, Гарри задержался на секунду, чтобы вытереться, и быстро натянул спортивные штаны, рубашку и толстовку, застегнул часы и надел на левое запястье несколько найденных на столе браслетов. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
Луи снова забарабанил в дверь, на этот раз в тот момент, когда Гарри чистил зубы и невнятно отозвался в ответ, сплевывая пасту в раковину.  
  
\- Еще раз и по-английски? – попросил Луи саркастично, открывая дверь и заглядывая в комнату. – Отлично, ты готов. Машина приехала.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся и шутливо похлопал Луи по голове, направляясь к выходу из квартиры.   
  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь в дорогу? – поинтересовался Луи из кухни, быстро вытаскивая сэндвич из холодильника. - Не уверен, что завтрак или обед есть в нашей повестке дня.  
  
Гарри покачал головой, закусывая губу под аккомпанемент из урчания собственного желудка, но голод — это хорошо. Некоторые неудобства помогут ему сохранять бдительность и играть свою роль, потому что если он не может уладить проблемы обычным способом, нужно найти какой-нибудь другой вариант.  
  
Особенно если Луи продолжит обнимать его вот так, как он сделал сейчас, когда они вышли из квартиры и направились к машине.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовали их Найл и Зейн, уже сидящие в автомобиле с наушниками в ушах. Гарри кивнул, старательно избегая Лиама, который, опустив голову, набирал что-то на телефоне. Даже один взгляд на него доводил Гарри до грани. Заставлял чувствовать необходимость защищаться.  
  
Луи, кажется, даже не заметил возникшего напряжения, тяжело плюхаясь на сидение рядом с Лиамом, вытягивая ноги и складывая их на колени Гарри. Тот прикусил губу и уставился вниз на свой телефон, избегая смотреть на соседа по квартире.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на урчащем желудке, пытаясь не уйти мыслями в фантазии с Луи, которые он не мог себе позволить. На этот раз это сработало, но Гарри не был уверен, что сработает и в следующий.  
  
Никаких сомнений, к концу дня ему будет необходима зажигалка.  
  
\- Сегодня закончим быстро, - поприветствовала их менеджер, когда тридцатью минутами позже ребята вышли из машины, хихикая над комментарием Луи: «Это она сейчас так говорит», - и мгновенно натыкаясь на сердитый взгляд. Луи закатил глаза и поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
  
\- А ты чего ожидала? – спросил он, усмехаясь. - Сама вызвалась руководить группой мальчишек-подростков.  
  
Найл расхохотался, и вся команда, прикрываемая от сотен девочек, уже собравшихся у входа в надежде увидеть своих кумиров, направилась к зданию. Парней проводили в гримерную, где они встретились со стилистом и тут же были втянуты в бурлившую там активность.  
  
\- Гарри. Гарри. Гарри, - позвала стилист, впихивая ему в руки перемешанные элементы его костюма и отправляя прочь, и повернулась к Зейну, повторяя весь этот процесс по-новой. Гарри проскользнул в уголок, изучая одежду.  
  
Без рукавов. Он зажмурился и выдохнул, а потом уставился на жилет и рубашку с коротким рукавом. Как часто такое случалось? Несколько раз, если вообще случалось. В его костюме всегда были рукава и не то чтобы когда-нибудь было слишком жарко для них.  
  
Такое ощущение, что судьба решила добить его сегодня.  
  
\- Поторапливаемся! – крикнула стилист, и Гарри угрюмо кивнул, натягивая джинсы. Но потом остановился и снова уставился на рубашку.  
  
\- Можно я оставлю браслеты? Их дарят фанаты, они обрадуются, увидев их, - спросил Гарри, оборачиваясь через плечо и задержав дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула она, отворачиваясь снова, чтобы помочь Найлу с его шнурковой катастрофой. И Гарри выдохнул с облегчением, которое не испортил даже взгляд Лиама в его сторону. Он расположил бисерный и кожаный браслеты напротив особенно заметных ожогов. Теперь только один все еще было немного видно, но и его можно было принять за родимое пятно.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что не заметил раньше, - раздался тихий голос Лиама позади, и Гарри резко обернулся, шикая на него и осматривая комнату в поисках лишних ушей. Впрочем, никого больше по близости не оказалось, они остались наедине. Лиам поймал его руку и перевернул, отодвигая браслеты с запястья. И зашипел, увидев недавнюю отметину.  
  
\- Эта со вчерашнего дня? – спросил он, задевая красное пятно пальцем, и Гарри кивнул, выдергивая запястье из рук друга и возвращая браслеты на место. – Они всегда такие ужасные?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.   
  
\- Немного отвлекся вчера, не был достаточно внимательным. - В его голосе прозвучал намек на обвинение, который Лиам проигнорировал, закатив глаза и похлопав Гарри по плечу.  
  
\- Больше этого не делай, - напомнил он и, едва дождавшись короткого "да" от Гарри, вышел из комнаты в коридор, где уже собралась вся команда. Луи стоял в противоположном конце, облокотившись о стену и тихо что-то доказывая в трубку. Его брови были нахмурены, а голова опущена.  
  
\- Элеанор? – поинтересовался Лиам, когда они с Гарри присоединились к Зейну, который стоял прислонившись к стене.  
  
\- Скорее всего. Сначала я подумал, что это его сестра, но это вряд ли. Только если неожиданно стало допустимо обращаться по телефону «детка» к своей младшей сестре, - пробормотал Зейн, оборачиваясь к Найлу сидевшему на полу рядом с ним. - Ну как, нашел общий язык со шнурками?  
  
Найл усмехнулся и кивнул, прежде чем взглянуть вверх и нахмуриться.  
  
\- Что это у тебя на запястье, Гарри? – спросил он, и глаза Гарри широко распахнулись, а взгляд устремился на то место на руке, которое, как ему казалось прежде, было хорошо скрыто. Он покосился на Лиама, который уставился на него в ответ. Слова, сказанные минутой ранее, эхом прозвучали в его голове.  
  
 _Не могу поверить, что не заметил раньше._  
  
Неужели все теперь так очевидно?  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – наконец удалось ему спросить слабым голосом, опустив взгляд куда-то вниз в направлении Найла.  
  
\- Твой браслет! – ответил Найл, закатывая глаза. - Кто этот Ларри Стайлинсон?  
  
Гарри мог поклясться, что его сердце на минуту остановилось, уровень адреналина в крови подскочил, и он рассмеялся почти маниакальным смехом, придя в себя, только когда Лиам сильно сжал его плечо, возвращая к реальности.  
  
\- Точно не знаю, фанаты что-то выдумали, - ответил он, все еще улыбаясь от уха до уха, точно наркоман под кайфом. Термин "облегчение" и близко не мог описать ту гамму эмоций, которые заполнили каждую клеточку его тела.  
  
Гарри покосился на замершего в другом конце коридора Луи, все еще говорившего по телефону. Его голос был уже не громче шепота, неразличимого с такого расстояния.  
  
\- Загугли, - предложил он Найлу, отводя глаза. - Я пойду в туалет.  
  
Он чувствовал, как взгляд Лиама сверлит его спину, пока возвращался в гримерку. Там он уселся на диван и позволил себе расслабиться. Едва заметная улыбка, вызванная облегчением, все еще не сошла с его лица.  
  
\- Кое-кто выглядит как после офигительного секса, - прямолинейно заявил Луи, входя в комнату и запихивая телефон в карман. На его губах играла улыбка, которая не отражала застывшего в глазах выражения.  
  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - неосознанно согласился Гарри, наблюдая секундную вспышку боли, прошедшую по лицу Луи, которая тут же была скрыта еще одной фальшивой усмешкой.  
  
\- Правда? Ну ты пошлый шалунишка, - ответил Луи, неверно истолковав ситуацию, но Гарри не поправил его. Он вовсе не пропустил эту вспышку эмоций, и ему было тошно от себя, потому что он ощутил удовлетворение, увидев на чужом лице все те чувства, от которых ежедневно страдал сам.  
  
Но это все равно не могло быть всерьез, потому что Луи любит Элеанор. Не Гарри. Поэтому он никогда не почувствует такую же боль.  
  
\- Как Элеонор?  
  
\- Профессионально меняешь тему, - заметил Луи, присаживаясь на столик напротив дивана. - Нормально, немного расстроена, потому что я отменил наш сегодняшний ужин.  
  
\- Почему отменил? – полюбопытствовал Гарри, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал безразлично.  
  
\- Просто чувствую себя немного уставшим, - покачал головой Луи и застонал, проводя рукой по волосам. - Сказал ей, что слегка приболел. Последние пара дней выдались тяжелыми.  
  
Гарри кивнул, полностью соглашаясь. Луи даже не представляет, насколько прав.  
  
\- Ребята? – менеджер заглянула в комнату. - Вы готовы?  
  
Луи хлопнул его по плечу, поднимаясь на ноги и предлагая Гарри руку, чтобы помочь встать. Но Гарри ее проигнорировал. Ему не нужны были отвлекающие факторы перед интервью.  
  
Когда спустя пару часов и после длинной поездки Гарри ввалился в дом, подталкиваемый сзади Луи, он все еще не ощущал себя до конца проснувшимся, потому что дремал всю обратную дорогу.  
  
\- Ты вообще спал прошлой ночью? – со смехом спросил Луи, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри обрушивается на диван и зарывается головой в подушки.  
  
\- Нет, - простонал Гарри, - уйди.  
  
\- Это и моя комната тоже, - по-детски воскликнул Луи, складывая ноги на столик и включая телевизор на случайный канал. – Есть хочешь?  
  
\- Нет, я устал, - пробормотал Гарри.  
  
\- Лиам придет на ужин, - продолжил Луи, делая вид, что ничего не услышал, и Гарри поднял голову. Похоже Лиам решил нянчиться с ним. Это стало понятно после интервью: каждый раз, стоило Гарри выйти из комнаты, Лиам находил повод выйти вслед за ним.  
  
Такое поведение может разжечь подозрения.  
  
\- И что? – поинтересовался Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок и послав вопросительный взгляд на Луи, который пожал плечами, уставившись в телевизор.  
  
\- Я вполне мог сказать ему, что ты будешь готовить, - отозвался Луи, поглядывая на него краем глаза и ухмыляясь, отчего у Гарри перехватило дыхание. – А что?  
  
Гарри застонал, отлипая от дивана.   
  
\- Тогда я лучше начну готовить?  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся ему вслед, после чего снова повернулся к телевизору, оставляя кухню заботам Гарри.   
  
Обычно Гарри не одобрял присутствие Луи на кухне, так как тот имел привычку тырить все важные ингредиенты, если его допускали до еды. Так что лучше всего было держать его запертым в гостиной.  
  
Но сейчас, когда в поле зрения Гарри попадала вполне различимая сквозь стеклянную дверь спина Луи, и его сердце принималось неконтролируемо колотиться, он не был так уверен.  
  
Теперь он вообще ни в чем не был уверен.  
  
Он набрал воды в кастрюлю и поставил ее на огонь. Потом нашел в шкафу лапшу и достал пакет соли, после чего уселся за кухонную стойку, наблюдая за закипающей водой.  
  
Он слышал, как Луи встал и открыл дверь, и узнал низкий голос Лиама, но не озаботился тем, чтобы выйти и поздороваться.  
  
Когда вода закипела, Гарри поднял кастрюлю и уже собирался слить ее в раковину, но в этот момент вода плеснула через край на его запястье.  
  
Он даже не осознавал, что сделал это намеренно. Не осознавал, что нарочно наклонил кастрюлю слишком сильно, пока не почувствовал нахлынувшее чувство облегчения, заполнившее сознание. Наслаждение от резкого жара, покалывающее каждую клеточку его тела, которое в ту же секунду унесло прочь все мысли, за исключением обжигающей боли.  
  
Ощущения вскоре притупились и перешли в острое неприятное жжение, и в этот момент его накрыло осознание того, что он натворил.  
  
\- Твою мать! – громко зашипел Гарри, вываливая лапшу в дуршлаг и бросая кастрюлю в раковину. Он быстро накрыл рукой стремительно краснеющий участок кожи, на который попала вода.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Луи из-за его спины, и Гарри поморщился, продолжая прикрывать новый ожог, который был прочно связан со всеми его секретами.  
  
\- Пролил воду, немного обжегся, - пробормотал Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Не волнуйся. Сейчас пойду намажу каким-нибудь кремом.  
  
Он поспешно выскочил из кухни, пока Луи не успел попросить его показать повреждения, и поморщился, когда услышал, как Лиам поинтересовался, что случилось.  
  
\- Гарри обжегся, - ответил Луи обыденно, плюхаясь обратно на диван и наблюдая, как тот стремительно бросился к ванной Гарри. – Эй, Лиам, он в порядке! Иди сюда, игра скоро начнется.  
  
\- Сейчас приду, - прошипел Лиам, врываясь в комнату Гарри и скрещивая руки на груди. Он впился пристальным взглядом в младшего друга, втирающего бледно желтый крем в покрытую пятнами кожу.  
  
\- Мы же договорились, - тихо проговорил Лиам, и Гарри поднял на него встревоженный взгляд.  
  
\- Это вышло случайно, Лиам, клянусь, - ответил он, вынуждая себя оставаться спокойным. Лиам хмыкнул и попытался поймать его запястье, но Гарри отдернул руку. – Черт, мне не нужна нянька, Лиам.  
  
\- Нет, тебе нужен доктор, - резко отозвался Пейн, игнорируя выражение боли на лице Гарри.  
  
\- Я в порядке…  
  
\- Не правда, - отрезал Лиам, и Гарри попытался подавить ярость, поднимающуюся внутри.  
  
\- Сначала докажи это, - бросил он и тут же пожалел об этом. Лиам на секунду задержал на нем взгляд, на его лице застыло каменно-холодное выражение. А затем кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал он. - Луи! Иди сюда!  
  
Гарри попытался протиснуться мимо него, но Лиам схватил его за плечо, заставляя остаться в комнате. Тогда Гарри предпринял еще одну попытку сбежать, и на этот раз ему удалось выскользнуть из хватки друга, но он был остановлен уже у самой двери другой рукой.  
  
Луи недоуменно переводил взгляд с Лиама на Гарри и обратно.  
  
\- Что происходит? – спросил он Лиама, который с сожалением уставился на Гарри, кусая губу. Луи обернулся к Гарри, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, но тот продолжал избегать зрительного контакта.  
  
\- Луи… - начал Лиам, пытаясь спасти ситуацию, но все зашло уже слишком далеко.  
  
\- Гарри, - оборвал его Луи, ловя затылок Гарри и заставляя его смотреть себе в глаза. - Что происходит?  
  
Вот так его секрет продержался всего один день, прежде чем потерпел сокрушительное поражение.  
  
Так началось распутывание паутины.


	4. Глава 3

\- Ну, и что здесь происходит? – спросил Луи, скрещивая руки на груди и переводя скептический взгляд с Лиама на Гарри. Последний продолжал прятать глаза и неожиданно проявил острый интерес к своим ботинкам. Лиам устало вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, после чего со вздохом рухнул на кровать Гарри и застонал.   
  
– Лиам? – продолжил Луи, когда понял, что он не дождется ответа от Гарри, который, казалось, ушел глубоко в себя в надежде, что это сделает его невидимым. - Что вы от меня скрываете?  
  
Лиам повернулся к Гарри:   
  
\- Гарри, - начал он, осторожно подбирая слова, - прости меня, приятель, правда, но, думаю, будет лучше, если ты просто покажешь ему.  
  
Гарри ничем не выдал, что услышал Лиама, продолжая рассматривать свои кеды. Луи бросил взгляд на обеспокоенное лицо Лиама через плечо Гарри и осторожно шагнул вперед, ближе к Гарри.  
  
\- Гарри? Ты знаешь, что можешь доверять мне, правда? – сказал Луи, опуская руку на плечо Гарри, и поморщился, когда тот сбросил ее.  
  
\- Ты обещал, - прошептал Гарри едва слышно.  
  
\- Как и ты, - вздохнул Лиам, потирая виски и садясь ровнее на кровати. - Тебе нужна помощь, друг.  
  
Гарри покачал головой, а Луи отшатнулся в замешательстве.  
  
\- Помощь? Что случилось? – продолжил Луи наступать с вопросами, на которые Гарри не хотел, а Лиам не мог ответить. Луи перевел взгляд с одного на другого и громко застонал. - Предполагается, что мы лучшие друзья, ты ведь это знаешь, Гарри? Ты должен приходить ко мне и рассказывать разные такие вещи…  
  
\- Не все, - резко прервал его Гарри, встречаясь с Луи пустым взглядом. - Я не обязан рассказывать тебе все.  
  
В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Луи медленно опустился на кровать рядом с Лиамом и наклонился вперед, не сводя глаз с Гарри, который все так же стоял к ним спиной, не делая попыток выйти из комнаты. Лиам прислонился к спинке кровати с закрытыми глазами и напряженным выражением на лице. Казалось, он пытался обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию и найти необходимое решение.  
  
Луи выглядел растерянным и обиженным.  
  
\- Гарри, подойди сюда, - наконец слабо позвал он, и после секундного размышления Гарри медленно обернулся, подходя ближе. – Что случилось? – спросил Луи таким тоном, как если бы разговаривал с одной из младших сестер, рассерженной на что-нибудь и неспособной внятно сформулировать свои мысли.  
  
\- Просто покажи ему, Гарри, - пробормотал Лиам со своего места на кровати, все еще зажмуриваясь.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня, - Гарри смотрел прямо на Лиама, который открыл глаза и вздохнул.  
  
\- Если ты не покажешь ему сейчас, то я покажу, - ответил он, чувствуя себя самым огромным придурком в мире. Он никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным и был слишком плохо к этому подготовлен.  
  
Гарри тут же снова уставился в пол, неловко застыв перед ними и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он выглядел до ужаса слабым и ранимым. Наконец, когда Лиам уже собрался дотянуться до него и задрать его рукав, Гарри зажмурился и сделал это сам.  
  
Луи мгновенно наклонился вперед, и Лиам скопировал его движение, пока старший парень изучал «секреты». Наморщив лоб в замешательстве, Луи коснулся одного, а потом поднял взгляд на лицо Гарри:   
  
– Как это случилось? – спросил он так наивно, что Гарри почувствовал себя еще более разбитым. Он открыл глаза и попытался найти слова, в растерянности оборачиваясь к Лиаму. Встретившись взглядом с Лиамом, он умолял его, как не умолял никого и никогда. Но Лиам не мог прикрывать его дальше.  
  
\- Гарри сделал это сам, Луи, - ответил он на автопилоте, его взгляд все еще был устремлен на младшего парня. Ему никак не хватало решимости разорвать зрительный контакт. - Он обжигает себя сам.  
  
\- Нет, не правда, - автоматически запротестовал Гарри. Лиам и Луи оба подняли на него головы. - Я этого не делаю.  
  
Луи медленно кивнул, опуская голову на руки:   
  
\- Не делаешь? – уточнил он, и Гарри закивал, уставившись на него огромными глазами. – Тогда откуда это взялось?  
  
Гарри закусил губу.  
  
\- Я начал курить, - вернулся он к старой лжи.  
  
\- Чушь собачья, - пробормотал Лиам, - Гарри…  
  
\- Подожди, Лиам, - поднял руку Луи. - Если Гарри действительно не делал этого, то у него есть право рассказать нам, что случилось на самом деле, верно, друг?  
  
Сердце Гарри сжалось на слове «друг», но взгляд остался непоколебимым:   
  
\- Я нечаянно обжегся, пока готовил, - попробовал он другую ложь.  
  
\- Что готовил? – быстро спросил Луи, и Гарри прикусил губу сильнее.  
  
\- Какая разница?  
  
\- Просто любопытно. Что готовил?  
  
\- Рыбу, - слово сорвалось с губ без размышлений, и Луи задумчиво кивнул.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
\- Что, прости? – переспросил Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает отчаяние.  
  
\- Когда ты успел обжечься так много раз, готовя рыбу? Я не слышал даже о том, что ты ешь рыбу, не говоря уже о том, что ты ее готовишь, - поинтересовался Луи обыденно, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды Лиама. - Я не попадусь на твой крючок.  
  
\- Смешно пошутил.  
  
\- Не смей переводить тему, - голос Луи зазвучал жестче, чем Гарри когда-либо слышал. - Даже не думай об этом. Рассказывай правду прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри снова уставился на свою обувь:   
  
\- Я говорю правду.  
  
Глаза Луи сузились:   
  
\- Чушь. Ты сам делаешь это с собой, - Луи больше не спрашивал. Кажется, он смирился и признал этот факт. Он так не хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой, но так случилось. – Все ведь именно так, да?  
  
Гарри нервно облизнул губы:   
  
\- Все не так плохо. Я не делаю этого часто.  
  
Комната погрузилась в мертвую тишину.  
  
Лиам заговорил первым:   
  
\- Тебе нужно обратиться за помощью, Гарри, - сказал он, но Гарри повернулся вместо Лиама к Луи. Луи таращился прямо перед собой в пустоту, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
  
\- Я не хочу, - прошептал Гарри, все еще не сводя взгляда с Луи.  
  
\- Но тебе это необходимо, верно, Луи? – Лиам тоже повернулся к Луи, который продолжал пялиться в стену перед собой. – Луи?  
  
Парень медленно кивнул, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Луи кашлянул, прочищая горло, и протер рукой глаза, издавая стон:   
  
– Да. Да, тебе нужно так и сделать.   
  
Комната снова погрузилась в тишину.  
  
\- Все узнают, - судорожно пробормотал Гарри, все еще глядя в пол, и Луи поймал его руку и потянул на кровать, усаживая между собой и Лиамом.  
  
\- Никто не узнает, - пообещал он, обнимая Гарри. - Если ты мне доверишься, по-настоящему доверишься, Гарри. Я обещаю, мы поможем тебе пройти через это, и никто кроме парней и, может быть, пары человек из менеджмента не узнает.  
  
Гарри положил голову на плечо Луи и вздохнул, сдаваясь и натягивая рукав обратно. Луи осторожно дотянулся и снова закатал его.  
  
\- Не прячь, - сказал он мягко, - в этом больше нет смысла.  
  
Троица снова погрузилась в молчание, на этот раз на более долгое время, прежде чем Гарри слегка пошевелился. Его кудряшки защекотали лицо Луи.  
  
\- Мне нужна психотерапия? – спросил он тихо и почувствовал, как Луи кивнул, а Лиам тихо ответил "да".  
  
\- Все закончится хорошо, приятель, обещаю, - сказал Лиам, и Луи что-то согласно пробурчал.  
  
\- Не думаю, что мне понравится психотерапия, - задумчиво отозвался Гарри, и Лиам хмыкнул рядом с ним, положив руку на голову Гарри.  
  
\- Может быть твой врач будет хорошенькая, тогда это будет вполне терпимо. Тебе нужно внести это в список требований, - сказал он, пытаясь перевести все в шутку, и Луи даже немного рассмеялся, вызывая небольшую улыбку у Гарри.  
  
Но Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что ему нужна какая-то хорошенькая женщина для разговоров, когда он чувствовал себя немного более живым с Луи под боком.  
  
И он не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь анализировал его мысли, ведь одно неосторожное слово, и все его оставшиеся секреты тоже будут раскрыты.


	5. Глава 4

\- Так, все просто должны вести себя как обычно, - раздавал инструкции Луи, меряя шагами комнату для репетиций. Тогда как Лиам, Зейн и Найл провожали его взглядами. – Просто ведем себя как будто ничего не случилось, потому что ничего такого и не случилось, он получает необходимую помощь, все в порядке. Нет никаких причин, чтобы вести себя странно из-за этого, потому что это совсем не странно, абсолютно ничего странного. Какой антоним к слову странно? Нормально, точно, нормально, все нормально. Это же нормально: обращаться к психотерапевту из-за того, что, черт побери, сам подпаливаешь себе кожу? Верно? Все люди так делают, именно так и делают. И это нормально общаться с такими людьми, мы все абсолютно нормальные. Поэтому мы будем вести себя абсолютно нормально и совсем не странно. Ладно, пусть не совсем нормально, но и не странно… Ну, может быть, немного странно, но не ненормально... Черт подери…  
  
\- Луи, - простонал Лиам, ложась на спину и вздыхая, - остынь. Никто здесь не ведет себя странно, хорошо?  
  
\- Хм, это не совсем так, - влез Найл. - Луи ведет себя немного странно.  
  
Зейн согласно кивнул, стягивая с себя шапку и бросая ее в Луи:   
  
– Блин, Луи, прошла всего неделя, а не год. Не думаю, что он изменился так, как ты себе воображаешь.  
  
\- Да, друг, это же всего лишь наш Гарри, - поддержал его Найл, игнорируя смущенный взгляд Луи.  
  
\- Наш Гарри? Ах, _наш_ Гарри. Гарри, которого я знаю…  
  
\- Вы именно этим занимались всю неделю без меня? Перемывали мне косточки за моей спиной? – прервал его мягкий голос от двери, и все четверо парней подпрыгнули, виновато уставившись на ухмыляющегося Гарри, прислонившегося к дверному косяку.   
  
\- Не всю неделю, но большую ее часть, - пожал плечами Найл, подходя к нему, обнимая и похлопывая его по спине.  
  
Потом настала очередь Зейна и Лиама, один Луи остался стоять на до неловкости большом расстоянии, неуверенный, что ему следует сделать, не говоря уже о том, что сказать.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, засовывая руки в карманы, а Луи попытался не пялиться не его запястье, прикрытое одеждой и браслетами, которые Гарри всегда откуда-то вытаскивал при необходимости. Впрочем, это не сработало, все здесь знали, что скрывается под этими цветастыми отвлекающими аксессуарами. Но Луи, казалось, был единственным, кого это так беспокоило.  
  
Он вообще был единственным, кого это так выбивало из колеи, потому что после того короткого первого разговора с Зейном и Найлом, тема вредной привычки Гарри, казалось, растворилась. Гарри отправился в небольшой отпуск домой, чтобы восстановиться и посетить врача. А остальная часть группы моталась по репетициям, делая вид, что одна из важнейших составляющих группы никуда не исчезала.  
  
И хотя Луи был счастлив, что Гарри вернулся, но мучительное ощущение в животе заставляло его ставить под сомнение каждое движение глаз Гарри, каждое шевеление его пальцев, как будто в ожидании того момента, когда друг снова почувствует необходимость разрушить себя.  
  
Луи поклялся себе, что как только он выяснит причину, которая заставляет Гарри делать это, в ту же секунду заберет его так далеко от этой причины, насколько это вообще возможно.  
  
Рука легла ему на плечо и Луи обернулся на стоящего за его спиной Лиама, который послал ему вопросительный взгляд и мягко подтолкнул к Гарри, чьи глаза были устремлены на него.  
  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга и Луи притворился, что не заметил подергивание пальцев Гарри, то самое, которое он хотел остановить, которое стало его навязчивой идеей.  
  
\- Эй, как ты… мм… как себя чувствуешь? – наконец сумел спросить он, и Гарри пожал плечами, проводя рукой по растрепанным волосам.  
  
\- Нормально, все хорошо, - пробормотал он. Комната погрузилась в тишину. Зейн и Лиам обменялись длинными взглядами, тогда как Найл просто уставился на неловко застывшую в дверном проходе парочку.  
  
\- Ну ладно, - наконец воскликнул Лиам, хлопая в ладоши. - Так, я проголодался. Кто со мной?  
  
Вслед за его репликой раздался хор облегченных «да», и Лиам улыбнулся, забрасывая руку на плечо Гарри и уводя его к двери. Найл и Зейн последовали за ними, оставляя, очень смущенного и обеспокоенного Луи плестись позади.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Коробки с едой на вынос были небрежно брошены на журнальный столик Луи и Гарри, пока вся группа лениво набивала рты.  
  
Луи сидел, возвышаясь на стуле в углу комнаты, и наблюдал за каждым движением Гарри.  
  
Гарри, который это прекрасно видел, продолжал вести себя, как будто ничего не случилось, как обычно болтая с Найлом и Зейном о репетициях и съедая столько, сколько смог уместить на своей тарелке.  
  
Однако, Лиам, сидящий на стуле в противоположном углу комнаты, не прекращая следил за каждым движением Луи и после того, как тот в очередной раз вздрогнул, когда Гарри нечаянно уронил едва теплый кусок курицы на колени, решил вмешаться второй раз за эту неделю.  
  
\- Луи, пойдем, помоги мне убрать все это, - обыденным тоном позвал он, собирая кучу коробок и стукая одной из них Найла по голове, когда блондин выгреб остатки содержимого руками.  
  
Луи вздохнул и поднялся со стула, неуверенно хватая пару коробок и снова оглядываясь на Гарри через плечо, прежде чем пойти за Лиамом на кухню.  
  
Тот выбросил коробки в мусорное ведро и развернулся на пятках, хватая Луи за плечи и толкая на стул.  
  
\- Что? – зашипел Луи в ответ, глядя снизу вверх на Лиама.  
  
\- В чем твоя проблема? Мистер веди-себя-нормально-с-Гарри. Ты смотришь на него, как будто он полный псих, - прошептал Лиам, забираясь на кухонную стойку перед Луи.  
  
\- Вроде, так и есть, - зашептал Луи в ответ, и Лиам закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да, пошел ты, Луи. Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
  
\- Правда, что ли, Лиам? Тогда что с ним? – прошипел Луи, и Лиам вздохнул, прислонив голову к стене за его спиной.  
  
\- Он просто болен, Луи, это все…  
  
\- Болен? Болен – это когда ты валяешься в кровати с гриппом пару дней.  
  
\- Слушай, Луи, я знаю, что это тяжело, но мы должны сейчас поддержать его. Мы не можем обращаться с ним, как будто он готовый в любую секунду сломаться псих, - пробормотал Лиам и настала очередь Луи закатывать глаза. – Слушай, в чем твоя проблема?  
  
Луи неловко поерзал на стуле:   
  
\- У меня нет проблем, - шепотом ответил он, опуская голову.  
  
\- Нет, есть! – Лиам почувствовал, что отчаивается все сильнее. – У тебя тоже не все в порядке! В чем твоя проблема с Гарри?  
  
\- Моя проблема с Гарри в том, что он гребаный шизик! – ответил Луи немного громче, чем следовало бы, и вздрогнул, когда секундой спустя услышал, как захлопнулась входная дверь. Он уронил голову на руки и вздохнул.  
  
Дверь распахнулась и Найл заглянул в комнату:   
  
\- Так держать, Лу. Гарри сбежал.  
  
Лиам прожег взглядом затылок Луи и сполз со стойки, вытаскивая телефон:   
  
– Найл, останься здесь с Луи. Зейн! – позвал он, входя в гостиную и обнаруживая Зейна уже с телефоном в руках, пытающегося дозвониться до Гарри. – Мы собираемся на охоту за Гарри.  
  
Они вдвоем ушли в спешке, оставляя Найла и Луи одних в квартире.  
  
Найл обернулся к Луи, который все еще сидел на стуле, скорчившись и опустив голову на руки.  
  
\- Почему ты…  
  
\- Заткнись, Найл, - простонал тот и, проигнорировав друга, ушел в свою комнату, захлопывая за собой дверь и падая на кровать. – Блять, - выдохнул он, зарываясь головой в подушку, и приготовился ждать возвращения Гарри.


	6. Глава 5

Гарри не ушел далеко, пройдя всего лишь несколько кварталов, пока не наткнулся на какую-то скамейку, на которую и уселся, стараясь не поднимать голову и натянув капюшон в надежде избежать лишнего внимания.  
  
Ему не следовало сбегать, он это знал. Знал, что это вызовет только больше проблем и беспокойства, а Гарри отчаянно хотел избежать этого беспокойства, плещущегося в глазах Луи.  
  
Луи.  
  
Гарри опустил голову на руки и вздохнул, отчаянно желая взять в руки зажигалку, которая была припрятана в укромном уголке в его комнате. Он знал, что все еще может это делать. В меру, конечно, и если действовать осторожно и с умом. Он мог бы делать это так, чтобы никто не заметил. Но отчасти ему хотелось, чтобы необходимость так поступать больше не появлялась.  
  
Он хотел бы, чтобы Луи перестал быть тем, кто вынуждает его прибегать к этому.  
  
\- Извините? – маленькая ручка похлопала его по голове, и он поднял глаза на девочку с ярко красными лентами в косичках, стоящую на безопасном расстоянии от него. Ее мама задержалась позади. – Ты Гарри Стайлс из One Direction?  
  
Гарри медленно кивнул, поднимая палец к губам, и девочка улыбнулась и захлопнула рот ладошкой, вместо того, чтобы завизжать.  
  
\- Ох, ладно, мне так нравится твоя музыка. И маме тоже! Правда, мам? – она обернулась к своей маме, которая кивнула, с любопытством изучая Гарри. Парень выдавил улыбку и протянул девочке руку, которую та пожала, застенчиво хихикая.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, как тебя зовут? – спросил он, все еще тряся руку девочки и заставляя ее нервно хихикать.  
  
\- Лили, - ответила она, и Гарри засунул руку в карман, вытаскивая оттуда ручку и стягивая с запястья один из кожаных браслетов. Он нацарапал свое имя на нем и вручил девочке, чьи глаза расширились.  
  
\- Держи, Лили. Нравится? – спросил он и рассмеялся, когда она схватила подарок и уставилась на него в благоговении.  
  
\- Что нужно сказать, Лилиан? – спросила ее мама, подходя ближе к дочери и положив руку на ее макушку.  
  
\- Огромное спасибо, - выдохнула та, прежде чем обнять его и быстро отпустить, отступая назад и прячась за маму, когда застенчивость вновь овладела ей.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, хорошего тебе вечера, Лили, - ответил Гарри, все еще улыбаясь и махая им вслед.  
  
\- Давно мы не видели этой улыбки, правда? – спросил голос позади него, и рука легла ему на плечо. Гарри оглянулся и увидел Зейна. Лиам стоял в метре от него, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, поднимаясь со скамейки и проводя рукой по волосам. Он повернулся к Лиаму и поднял руки:   
  
\- Не злись на меня.  
  
Лиам дернул плечом:   
  
\- Я никогда не злюсь.  
  
Зейн фыркнул и обнял Гарри за плечи, утягивая его за собой:  
  
– Это вообще ни разу не правда, верно? В среду, Гарри, я одолжил его телефон, чтобы твитнуть одну вещь, и он так ужасно ругался.  
  
Лиам деланно рассмеялся:   
  
\- Да, Зейн, это было ну очень смешно. Даниэль очень признательна тебе за намеки, что я заперся в кладовке с другой девушкой.  
  
Зейн пожал плечами, убирая руку с плеч Гарри, когда они втроем пошли по направлению к дому. Несколько минут они шагали в тишине, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. Лондонцы болтали, проходя мимо них в сумерках позднего вечера.  
  
\- Ты позаботился, чтобы тебя было легко найти, - заметил Лиам, и Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Нет причин прятаться. Я ничего такого не делал, - ответил он, встречаясь взглядом с Лиамом, чтобы убедиться, что тот ему поверил, прежде чем снова отвернуться. - Кроме того, куда бы я пошел?  
  
\- Клуб, Каролин, домой, клуб, клуб, клуб, домой к случайной девушке, клуб, кл…  
  
\- Это был риторический вопрос, приятель, - пробормотал Гарри, прерывая Зейна. Улыбка медленно сползала с его лица с приближением к дому. Лиам заметил, но тактично умолчал об этом.  
  
Ребята сбросили куртки и оставили их на крючке в коридоре, проходя в гостиную, где обнаружили дремлющего на диване Найла со включенным фоном телевизором.  
  
\- Найл, - позвал Лиам, шлепая его по животу и вырывая из дремы, - где Луи?  
  
\- Ох, это было чертовски больно, Лиам! – застонал Найл, садясь и потирая живот. – Он заперся у себя в комнате.  
  
Гарри закусил губу и опустил голову, съеживаясь и испытывая непреодолимое желание добраться до зажигалки в углу его комнаты.  
  
Лиам заметил, но снова промолчал, только окинув его взглядом.  
  
\- Думаю, я пойду спать, - пробормотал Гарри. - Увидимся завтра?  
  
Зейн и Найл кивнули, натягивая куртки и ботинки. Лиам медленно последовал за ними, все еще наблюдая за Гарри.  
  
Парни друг за другом вышли на улицу, оставляя Лиама позади, решив подождать его снаружи.  
  
\- Ты ничего такого не сделаешь?  
  
\- Лиам, - вздохнул Гарри, - я в порядке.  
  
Лиам только фыркнул, выходя за дверь и захлопывая ее за собой, но больше не оглядываясь.  
  
Гарри осмотрелся в пустой комнате и подошел к дивану, съежившись на нем и изучая дверь в комнату Луи. Он мог сделать одно из двух: проигнорировать Луи и пойти прямо к себе в комнату, в угол, где спрятана зажигалка в одном из ботинок, прикрытых парой боксеров, которые были стратегически разбросаны так, чтобы это выглядело как обычный бардак. Там зажигался была абсолютно незаметна для тех, кто не искал специально, и достаточно незаметна - как он надеялся - для тех, кто искал.  
  
Или он мог пойти поговорить с Луи.  
  
Гарри помедитировал на дверь еще несколько минут, прежде чем встать и медленно подойти к ней. Он осторожно постучал.   
  
\- Луи? – позвал он через дверь, ожидая ответа.  
  
Когда ничего так и не произошло, он постучал снова, пробуя повернуть дверную ручку, но только обнаружил, что та по-прежнему заперта.  
  
\- Луи, - попробовал он снова, - ты там?  
  
\- Я пытаюсь поспать, Гарри, уходи, - отозвался тот, и Гарри отступил от двери, закусывая губу.  
  
Он задержался там еще на секунду, прежде чем пожать плечами и пойти в свою комнату, в угол с ботинками и боксерами.  
  
Это был второй вариант, но если Луи не хочет говорить, тогда он не будет настаивать.  
  
Кроме того, так даже проще.


	7. Глава 6

Телефон проснулся этим утром первым, громко вибрируя на столике у кровати. Гарри вслепую нашарил его, не отрывая голову от подушки, и поднес к уху.  
  
\- Алло? – пробормотал он.  
  
\- У тебя назначен прием сегодня в одиннадцать. Ты забыл? – голос его матери был беспокойным и слишком громким для такого раннего часа.  
  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - ответил Гарри саркастично, бросая взгляд на часы. – Мам, сейчас восемь утра, у меня есть еще три часа.  
  
\- Ну, я подумала, что ты захочешь позавтракать, а потом помыться и прилично одеться по этому случаю, - недовольно ответила его мама, и Гарри закатил глаза, садясь на кровати.  
  
\- Мам, почему я должен прилично одеваться для этого?  
  
\- Чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление, - настаивала она, Гарри фыркнул.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это сработает, - вздохнул он, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
Его мама тоже вздохнула:  
  
\- Просто надень джинсы и рубашку-поло, ладно? Пожалуйста. Только не толстовку.  
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что все равно не сможешь узнать, что я надену на самом деле, - поддразнил Гарри, ухмыляясь, выползая из кровати и направляясь в ванную.  
  
\- Гарри Стайлс, не думай ни на секунду, что сможешь дурачить меня, тебе все понятно? – отрезала его мама, и Гарри рассмеялся, включая воду в душе.  
  
\- Хорошо, мамочка, я буду паинькой. Обещаю, - захихикал он в трубку. - Позвоню тебе вечером.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю, малыш.  
  
\- И я тебя, мам, удачного дня, - он сбросил звонок, прежде чем она успела еще что-то сказать, и кинул телефон на столик в ванной. Парень посмотрел на себя в зеркало, и отмечая темные круги под глазами, вздохнул.  
  
Он выскользнул из одежды, потирая ожог на внутренней стороне предплечья. Новое стратегически расположенное укромное место.  
  
Гарри проглотил чувство вины и проскользнул под душ. Сегодня он никуда не торопился, отмокая, пока не почувствовал, как капли горячей воды начали становиться все холоднее.  
  
Когда Гарри, надев одни только джинсы, дотащился наконец до кухни, Луи уже проснулся и сидел за кухонным столом.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - неловко пробормотал Гарри, обращаясь к Луи, который кивнул в ответ, делая большой глоток кофе. Гарри вздохнул и подтащил к себе чашку и кашу, усаживаясь за стол напротив Луи и уставившись прямо на него.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Луи, опуская кружку и выглядывая поверх газеты, и Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
\- Не обижайся, но вчера ты вел себя как полный придурок, - ответил Гарри, чувствуя себя немного вспыльчивым этим утром, но Луи только вернулся к своему кофе и газете.  
  
\- Я вел себя как обычно, - пробормотал он, закусывая губу. - Это твоя фантазия вывернула все в таком свете.  
  
\- Ты просто идиот, - Гарри схватил свою тарелку с завтраком и выкинул ее в раковину.  
  
\- Неважно, - прошептал Луи, и Гарри дотянулся до него, выбивая кружку с кофе из его рук и заливая газету и колени Луи. – Блять! Какого черта, Гарри!  
  
Гарри фыркнул:   
  
\- Извини, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я же шизик, помнишь? – он схватил толстовку с вешалки у двери, натянул ее и ботинки и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
Он направился к дому Лиама, набирая его номер по дороге. Парень поднял трубку как раз тогда, когда Гарри подходил к его крыльцу.   
  
– Ты проснулся?  
  
\- Ага, я в тренажерном зале. Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил тот, и Гарри закатил глаза, колотя в дверь.  
  
\- Я за дверью… Пусти меня, - ответил он, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и натягивая на лицо ухмылку для вспотевшего от упражнений Лиама, который как раз в этот момент открыл дверь.  
  
\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - прощебетал Гарри. - Твоя девушка здесь?  
  
Лиам помотал головой, придерживая дверь для Гарри, который проскользнул в намного более опрятную квартиру Лиама.  
  
\- Отлично, тогда ты можешь приготовить мне завтрак!  
  
\- А ты не должен быть на приеме? – спросил Лиам, проходя за Гарри в свою кухню и садясь на кухонную стойку.  
  
\- Ты прямо как моя мама, - ответил Гарри, щеголяя все той же словно приклеенной к губам улыбкой. - И до одиннадцати я совершенно свободен.  
  
Лиам взглянул на часы:   
  
\- Тогда почему ты здесь в такую рань?  
  
\- В результате сочетания моей обеспокоенной мамы и придурка Луи, - пробормотал Гарри обыденным тоном. - Если ты не собираешься готовить мне завтрак, я сделаю это сам.  
  
Он встал и вытащил яйца из холодильника.  
  
\- Значит он все еще ведет себя как придурок? Сон не помог? – так же обыденно спросил Лиам, и Гарри кивнул, разбивая яйца на сковороду. – Ты принимаешь это все на свой счет?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
  
\- Лиам, у меня на сегодня выделено два часа, в течение которых я буду сосредоточенно высказывать свои чувства и внутренние размышления. Я уверен, что вся эта ситуация с Луи непременно всплывет, поэтому давай мы просто прекратим этот разговор, - огрызнулся он, разглядывая шипящую от жара сковороду.  
  
Он мог бы с легкостью дотянуться и дотронуться до нее рукой на один короткий…  
  
\- Твою мать! – крикнул Гарри, отходя от сковороды и падая на стул на безопасном расстоянии от плиты. – Я не могу даже гребаные яйца поджарить без того, чтобы… - его голос сошел на нет, но Лиам, похоже, уловил основную суть происходящего, спрыгивая со стойки и выключая плиту. Он выложил яйца на две тарелки и поставил одну перед Гарри, положившим голову на стол.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь сказал, или лучше мне просто заткнуться и есть? – осторожно поинтересовался Лиам, наблюдая за мрачно рассмеявшимся Гарри.  
  
\- Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь, кроме меня? – предложил тот, и Лиам рассмеялся в ответ. – Как Даниэль?  
  
  
***  
  
Спустя час, два яйца и слишком много деталей о личной жизни Лиама, Гарри вышел из квартиры. Он бродил перед домом и ждал, когда приедет машина, которая должна будет отвезти его на прием, решив не удостаивать Луи своим присутствием.  
  
\- Гарри! – Парень обернулся на свое имя и был застигнут врасплох чьим-то телом, бросившимся к нему в объятия. Он отстранился и увидел счастливо улыбающуюся Элеонор. - Как ты?  
  
Гарри выдавил улыбку:  
  
\- Превосходно! Чувствую себя намного лучше, а ты как?  
  
Элеонор захихикала:  
  
\- Отлично! Луи позвонил мне и сказал, что хочет поговорить. Не знаешь, о чем?  
  
Гарри заставил улыбку остаться на лице:  
  
\- Прости, не имею ни малейшего понятия, - он оглянулся на дорогу, по которой подъезжала черная машина. – Это за мной, мне пора.  
  
Элеонор кивнула, снова обнимая его, после чего отправилась к дому.   
  
\- Увидимся! – крикнула она через плечо, и Гарри поднял руку, торопливо подбегая к машине.  
  
Водитель не был общительным, поэтому большую часть времени Гарри пялился в окно, пока они не подъехали к маленькому офисному зданию в нескольких кварталах от дома.  
  
\- Я вернусь через два часа, - уведомил его водитель, и Гарри пробормотал "спасибо", выпрыгивая из машины, и быстро прошел в здание, чтобы избежать всяческих фанатов.   
  
Он поднялся на четвертый этаж и вошел в уютную приемную.  
  
\- Я записан на одиннадцать часов, - тихо сказал он администратору, которая подняла на него взгляд и кивнула.  
  
Ее глаза тут же сделались огромными, но она не стала привлекать к нему лишнее внимание.  
  
\- Присядьте, доктор Лоусон подойдет через секунду, - сообщила она, и Гарри кивнул, неловко проскальзывая на одно из мягких сидений.  
  
И застыл в ожидании.


	8. Глава 7

Гарри в оцепенении уставился на страницы, которые только что заполнил. Доктор Лоусон осторожно следила за ним издалека, пока он перечитывал каждое воспоминание.   
  
Сразу по приходу в ее кабинет, он получил дневник и ручку, и после небольшого вступления, указание записать все случаи ожогов, которые он мог вспомнить и все, что с ними связано.  
  
Потом он должен был прочитать их, чтобы вместе они смогли понять, есть ли какой-то единый спусковой механизм, который выводит его из равновесия. И таким образом работать с ним.   
  
Поэтому первая встреча прошла в абсолютном молчании со стороны доктора Лоусон, пока Гарри быстро записывал все, что смог вспомнить за ограниченное время приема. И времени оказалось совсем недостаточно.  
  
  
 _«Первый раз случился после того, как меня выгнали с X-factor впервые. Между тем моментом, когда мое имя не назвали, и тем, когда нас объединили в группу. Я не очень много помню. Помню, что пытался не сломаться, потому что там было много камер, и я думал, что мне было бы очень стыдно, если бы весь мир увидел, как я расстроен, потому что так облажался._  
  
Но потом я врезался в Луи. Луи, с которым к тому моменту я разговаривал всего пару раз, и он был разбит, но, казалось, справлялся со всем этим. Он пожал мне руку и сказал, что результаты были подстроены, и что я должен был пройти, и что он разочаровался в шоу, только потому, что они не выбрали меня.  
  
Он имел в виду, ну, наверное он сказал то что думал, Луи всегда меня немного переоценивал, но тогда это разожгло такой пожар эмоций во мне. Услышать, как кто-то говорит тебе, что ты должен был пройти, делает тот факт, что ты не прошел, только хуже. Это заставляет тебя думать, что ты на самом деле был близок, и, может быть, если бы ты постарался чуть-чуть сильнее, то они назвали бы твое имя, вместо какого-нибудь парня.  
  
Так или иначе, потом я позвонил маме и сказал ей. И это было тяжело, потому что она сделала то же, что и Луи. Старалась успокоить меня, говоря, что они ошиблись, выгнав меня, тогда как я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал мне, что они правы и я не достаточно хорош. Просто нужно жить дальше.  
  
Думаю, что после звонка маме я немного дал себе волю, моя сумка была уже собрана в комнате, и я ждал снаружи здания, сидя на багаже и дожидаясь, когда моя семья меня заберет.  
  
Никого рядом не было, все были еще внутри, праздновали или расстраивались, и я остался там один. Я помню, там на земле валялась сломанная зажигалка, и сначала я поднял ее от скуки, желая отвлечься от ожидания.  
  
Но когда я начал с ней играть, она немного взорвалась, опалив мне палец, и я уронил ее на землю, морщась от боли.  
  
Но, оказалось, что боль отвлекала лучше, чем возня со сломанной зажигалкой. Она длилась дольше и доставала глубже. Мне это понравилось. Это было именно то, что я хотел услышать. В некотором роде, это как услышать, что ты недостаточно хорош, просто другим способом.  
  
Конечно, я знал, что сделал нечто плохое, поэтому я ударил по зажигалке ногой и она снова взорвалась, и на этот раз развалилась на кусочки.  
  
В ту же секунду из здания вышел один из руководителей, разыскивая меня, и, надеюсь, дальнейшую историю того дня вы знаете.  
  
Г.С.  
  
  
Во второй раз это была ссора с мамой. Это было как раз перед тем, как мы с ребятами впервые собрались вместе в бунгало. Мама немного рассердилась, что я просто решил бросить все ради группы.  
  
Меня не волновало, что она сердится. Думаю, можно понять, почему мама хочет, чтобы ее ребенок закончил школу, прежде чем попытаться стать знаменитой рок-звездой. Слава богу, у каждой здравомыслящей матери есть страхи. Меня взбесило то, что у нее не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы позволить мне принимать участие в прослушивании на X-factor.  
  
Вроде бы, она же должна была знать, что если меня выберут, то мне придётся бросить ненадолго школу. Это сделало ту ссору совсем невыносимой.  
  
Из всего этого я сделал вывод, что она была расстроена либо из-за того, что не верила, что я пройду так далеко, и только поэтому позволила мне наслаждаться моментом. Чтобы просто побаловать. И это причиняло боль.  
  
Но еще хуже была мысль, что единственная причина, по которой она не хотела примириться с новым положение вещей, заключалась в том, что теперь это была группа, а не только я.  
  
Она не знала других ребят и, думаю, это заставляло ее нервничать. Она не знала, можно ли им доверять, а мне нужно было, чтобы она просто поверила в тот факт, что даже если я не знаю их всех, я им доверяю.  
  
И она не смогла сделать это для меня, поэтому каждый вечер мы ссорились. Из-за того, что я планировал делать, если провалюсь. Из-за того, что я собирался уйти и жить самостоятельно, из-за каждой мелочи, связанной с группой.  
  
Но больше всего из-за других четырех мальчишек и того, как я могу отреагировать на то, что мы будем проводить вместе каждую секунду и делить каждый глоток славы.  
  
И что я почувствую, если один из них будет более популярен, чем я, и смогу ли я справиться с таким видом внутренней конкуренции, которая обычно возникает в группах.  
  
Я точно помню, что в тот вечер накануне приезда мальчишек, она спросила меня, что я буду делать, если «тот парень Луи» будет нравиться девчонкам больше, чем я. Смогу ли я справиться со своей ревностью. И в ее глазах было столько сомнения.  
  
Моя сестра когда-то курила, она хранила зажигалку в ящике с носками, и когда я ушел от этого спора, то без единой мысли поднялся в ее комнату. Открыл ящик с носками и впервые поднес зажигалку к коже и ждал, когда почувствую что-нибудь, кроме ненависти к матери, которую я на самом деле нежно люблю.  
  
Я просто стоял там, глядя, как пламя касается моей кожи, и ждал. Вероятно, это был самый ужасный ожог из всех. На самом деле, я даже не знал тогда, что делаю. Это был самый плохо спрятанный и самый темный ожог.  
  
На следующий же день Зейн приехал первым и заметил его, мимоходом. Он спросил, не курю ли я, и я ответил, что нет, потому что однажды у меня в руках взорвалась зажигалка, и я обжегся. Я показал ему шрам, как будто все нормально. Как будто это и в самом деле произошло случайно, и он купился.  
  
После этого я озаботился тем, чтобы скрывать их лучше. Это был мой первый урок о необходимости прятать это.  
  
Хотя, не думаю, что Зейн помнит этот случай.  
  
Г.С.  
  
  
Мне кажется, что третий и четвертый раз были одинаковыми. Это произошло во времена бунгало, и я правда не помню почему. Я был счастлив, я точно это знаю, кроме нескольких раз, когда меня выбесил Лиам, чересчур пытающийся все контролировать. Я все время был счастлив.  
  
Я просыпался раньше всех и выходил ненадолго на улицу, просто чтобы подышать воздухом, и пока я выходил, я нечаянно наступил на руку Луи и его глаза открылись.  
  
Я извинился и он усмехнулся, что-то пробормотав, и снова заснул. Думаю, я засмеялся и закатил глаза, и продолжил свою прогулку, и все было в порядке.  
  
Зейн написал мне смс, пока я был на улице, и спросил, не собираюсь ли я возвращаться, и я сказал, что собираюсь и развернулся.  
  
Но прежде, чем пойти дальше, я без особенных мыслей вытащил зажигалку и сделал два маленьких ожога на обеих сторонах запястья. Я засунул зажигалку в карман и пошел домой, как будто ничего плохого не случилось.  
  
Я правда не думаю, что это имеет отношение к…»  
  
  
На этом предложение обрывалось, таймер показывал, что время вышло. Доктор Лоусон наклонилась вперед, прося его отложить карандаш и очистить разум от мыслей. Затем, она попросила парня собраться, просмотреть написанное и сказать, может ли он сделать какие-нибудь выводы.  
  
\- Что-нибудь? – спросила она, и Гарри продолжил оцепенело пялиться в страницы, разглядывая постоянно выскакивающее имя, а потом опять поднял взгляд на доброе, сострадательное лицо доктора Лоусон.  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет, - ответил он, - пока нет.  
  
Доктор Лоусон со вздохом кивнула:   
  
\- Ты много написал?  
  
Гарри снова покачал головой:  
  
\- Только про четыре, - пробормотал он, и доктор Лоусон кивнула, записывая что-то на листе бумаги.  
  
\- Много еще осталось?  
  
Гарри фыркнул, глядя на свое прикрытое запястье:   
  
\- Довольно много.  
  
Женщина кивнула, вытаскивая визитку из ящика и протягивая ее Гарри.  
  
\- На случай, если ты сделаешь это снова. И не стыдись, если сделаешь, - сказала она, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. – Никто не ожидает, что это закончиться за одну ночь. Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Но если ты сделаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты написал об этом в дневнике. И продолжи его. Когда ты придешь сюда через три дня, я бы хотела, чтобы ты записал все случаи. Тогда мы сможем, оглядываясь на прошлое и глядя в будущее, начать все улаживать, понимаешь?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Вот мой номер, - она протянула карточку, и Гарри схватил ее, засовывая в карман. - Не используй ее легкомысленно, но если ты почувствуешь…  
  
\- Эй, подождите. Я не самоубийца. Мне это не нужно, - быстро сказал Гарри, поднимая руку, чтобы остановить ее. - Зачем мне убивать себя? У меня потрясающая жизнь.  
  
Доктор Лоусон посмотрела на него поверх очков:  
  
\- А зачем тебе обжигать себя?  
  
У Гарри пока не было ответа на этот вопрос, или, по крайней мере не было ответа, которым бы он хотел поделиться.  
  
\- Просто на всякий случай, - пробормотала доктор Лоусон, вставая и открывая дверь. - Я тоже надеюсь, что тебе не придется ею пользоваться. Мне бы хотелось сэкономить время телефонных разговоров, они становятся дорогими.  
  
Гарри фыркнул:  
  
\- Вы разве не должны быть более полезной? Говорить мне про мои подсознательные мысли и про мучительное детство? – спросил он, подходя к двери, и доктор Лоусон рассмеялась, улыбаясь и мотая головой.  
  
\- Конечно, а для чего нужны остальные приемы, как ты думаешь? Это только вершина айсберга, - ответила она, и Гарри застонал, но поблагодарил ее и вышел из офиса, сжимая в руках новый дневник.  
  
Ему осталось написать еще о десяти случаях.  
  
Одиннадцати, если Луи все еще будет вести себя как идиот, когда он вернется.


	9. Глава 8

\- Я дома, - крикнул Гарри, как только открыл дверь в квартиру. - Если вы трахаетесь, то, пожалуйста, продолжайте.  
  
Никто не ответил, и Гарри пожал плечами, сбрасывая пальто и швыряя свой новый дневник на диван в гостиной, и огляделся вокруг в поисках Луи и Элеанор. Он вошел в кухню и остановился в дверном проеме. Луи сидел там в одиночестве, положив голову на руки и гипнотизируя взглядом стакан с водой.  
  
Гарри протянул руку и тихо постучал по дверному косяку, привлекая его внимание. Луи покосился на него и вздохнул, указывая на пустой стул за столом, и озадаченный Гарри сел.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – шепотом спросил Луи, снова уставившись на стакан воды, и Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
\- Лучше, чем ты сейчас, - ответил он, поднимая стакан и делая глоток, просто чтобы отвлечь Луи. – Что случилось?  
  
Луи застонал, утыкаясь лицом в руки, и медленно покачал головой.  
  
\- Будет слишком банально, если я скажу все?  
  
Гарри кивнул:   
  
\- Немного.  
  
Старший парень усмехнулся, поднимая голову, кладя подбородок на руки и наблюдая из такого положения за Гарри, который ответил ему обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
\- Как прошел твой прием? – поинтересовался Луи, и Гарри закатил глаза, отставляя стакан с водой. – Что?  
  
\- Ты снова собираешься разыгрывать придурка? – спросил Гарри, и Луи пожал плечами, вырисовывая пальцем круги на столе и отводя взгляд.  
  
\- Я расстался с Элеанор, - признался Луи, и глаза Гарри расширились, сфокусировавшись на друге.  
  
\- Ты сделал что? – пролепетал он. - Ты серьезно?  
  
Луи горько рассмеялся и кивнул, запрокидывая голову и рассматривая потолок:   
  
\- Ага, чертовски серьезно.  
  
Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой.   
  
\- Просто так, ни с того, ни с сего?  
  
Луи пожал плечами и помотал головой.   
  
\- Все уже давно к этому шло, - пробормотал он, и Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? Ты мне говорил, что влюблен, не далее, чем неделю назад, - заметил он, и Луи поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Ну, многое может поменяться за неделю, правда? – тихо ответил он, и Гарри поморщился. Выражение на лице Луи тут же смягчилось, и парень застонал, проводя рукой по волосам. - Прости меня. Я правда пытаюсь не быть… ну, ты знаешь…  
  
\- Придурком? – пробормотал Гарри, и Луи со вздохом кивнул.  
  
\- Я просто не знаю, как мне справиться с… - Луи замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, - со всем этим.  
  
Гарри фыркнул:   
  
\- Добро пожаловать в наш гребаный клуб, - мрачно пробурчал он. Потом вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая Луи. – Так что у тебя с ней случилось?  
  
\- Все было не так, - ответил Луи легко. - Мы оба это знали.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что она знала? – спросил он, и Луи пожал плечами, теребя ноготь.  
  
\- Должна была, - пробормотал он. - Потому что все было просто не правильно.   
  
\- Она плакала?  
  
\- Да, - прошептал Луи, - сильнее, чем это было необходимо.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.   
  
\- Кому было необходимо? То есть ты теперь со всеми мудак, не только со мной. Это радует.  
  
Луи в ответ прожег его взглядом.   
  
\- Я не мудак, Гарри, просто слишком много дерьма произошло за эту неделю. Я всего лишь пытаюсь с этим справиться.  
  
\- Слишком много дерьма, которое ты сам себе организовал! – заспорил Гарри, наклоняясь вперед, и Луи скрестил руки, пристально изучая его.  
  
-С Элеанор, может быть, я сам себе устроил, но это к лучшему. Но я не могу придумать, каким боком я причастен к твоей гребаной новой привычке, - тихо проговорил Луи, и Гарри с колотящимся сердцем уткнулся взглядом в стол. – Это не моя вина.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул, разглядывая свой рукав и проводя пальцами вокруг маленьких шрамов. Луи оперся о стол, вставая.  
  
\- Я собираюсь позвонить маме, рассказать ей про Элеанор, - пробормотал он, тихо выходя из комнаты, но неожиданно остановился возле Гарри и положил руку ему на плечо. - Я пытаюсь разобраться с тем, как мне справиться со всей этой ситуацией. Хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивнул, исследуя взглядом стол и слушая, как Луи уходит и запирается в своей комнате. Он повел себя, как идиот в этой ситуации. Луи, конечно, тоже хорош, но Гарри должен был действовать как взрослый человек и выслушать Луи по поводу Элеанор.  
  
Он не должен был чувствовать это бесконечное облегчение от новости о разрыве. И не должен был так ликовать от того, что освободился от привычного навязчивого желания взять в руки зажигалку. Но он все это делал.  
  
Потому что Луи бросил Элеанор.  
  
Он заглянул в гостиную, где на диване валялся его дневник, ожидающий, когда Гарри заполнит его витающими в голове мыслями.   
  
Но вместо этого Гарри достал телефон, набирая Найла. Идея выпить нравилась ему значительно сильнее.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что слегка рановато? – спросил Найл. Они сидели в безлюдном уголке в пабе, собираться в котором, чтобы выпить незамеченными, уже стало привычкой.  
  
\- Найл, после моей недели ничего не может быть слишком рано, - пробормотал Гарри, вручая Найлу его пиво и чокаясь с ним. – За группу! Чтобы мы благополучно пережили этот год и не поубивали друг друга.  
  
Найл кивнул, делая большой глоток из своей кружки, и отставил ее в сторону, разворачивая свой сэндвич и внимательно рассматривая его. Гарри наблюдал за ним, отпив еще один большой глоток.  
  
\- Так что там Луи натворил? – спросил Найл с набитым ртом, и Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что Луи что-то натворил?  
  
Найл рассмеялся, проглатывая еду и качая головой.   
  
\- Потому что если бы Луи ничего не учудил, то ты позвал бы его, а не меня.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.   
  
\- Это не правда, Найл. Мы же друзья.  
  
Найл медленно кивнул, поднимая кружку с пивом.   
  
\- Конечно. Просто не такие же, как ты и Луи. Ты всегда идешь к Луи, а если не к Луи, то к Лиаму.  
  
Гарри фыркнул:   
  
\- Лиам ни за что не пошел бы пить со мной в середине дня. Он бы захотел поговорить о моих проблемах, поэтому я позвал тебя.  
  
Найл отложил сэндвич.   
  
\- А может быть, я тоже хочу поговорить о твоих проблемах.  
  
Гарри покачал головой.   
  
\- Не правдоподобно. Да брось, Найл, я позвал тебя повеселиться! Я уже пережил печальную и скучную часть дня на приеме, которая продолжилась дома, потому что Луи хандрит. Неужели мы не можем просто оторваться!  
  
Найл разглядывал Гарри несколько секунд, прежде чем пожать плечами:   
  
\- Как прошел прием?  
  
\- Найл!  
  
\- Что? – отозвался тот, обеспокоенно уставившись на Гарри в ответ. - Можно же мне просто поинтересоваться! Мы все немного волнуемся, приятель.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза:   
  
\- Все прошло нормально. Скучно. Полезно. Я скажу все, что ты хочешь услышать, ладно? Поехали дальше?  
  
Найл пожал плечами, откусывая сэндвич.   
  
\- Почему Луи хандрит? – спросил он с полным ртом, и Гарри издал стон, допивая свою кружку и делая знак, что хочет еще одну.  
  
\- Он порвал с Элеанор, - ответил он, отпивая большой глоток из новой кружки и вздыхая. - Такой мудак. Без какой-либо причины.  
  
Найл уставился на него с открытым ртом и расширенными глазами.  
  
\- Что? – поинтересовался Гарри, продолжая методично напиваться, и Найл помотал головой.  
  
\- Ничего, просто… Он выбрал странное время, тебе не кажется? – спросил он, и Гарри фыркнул, качая головой и допивая вторую кружку.  
  
\- Конечно. Это же Луи, то, что для всех странное, для него норма, - соврал он в лицо другу.  
  
Потому что, да, часть Гарри заметила, что это крайне неудачное время, и почти надеялась, что эти два события были связаны. Но он не мог допустить этих мыслей, не сейчас, когда он был под таким внимательным наблюдением.  
  
Он заберет свой последний секрет с собой в могилу, умрет, защищая его.  
  
И он не позволит ни этой крохотной надежде, ни намекам Найла, вытащить тайну из него.  
  
В этом он был уверен.  
  
Он сделал знак, чтобы принесли еще одну кружку, игнорируя комментарии Найла. Если Найл не собирается напиваться с ним за компанию, то он по крайней мере может присмотреть за ним.  
  
Кроме того, дома его ждал Луи, и Гарри не собирался встречаться с ним снова в трезвом состоянии. Ни за какие коврижки.


	10. Глава 9

\- Где вы, черт бы вас побрал? – прошипел в трубку Лиам, сидевший с Луи и Зейном в тесной машине, направляющейся на радиостанцию для интервью, которое было организованно в последнюю минуту в связи с тем, что их сингл неожиданно возглавил чарты.  
  
Найл застонал с обратного конца провода, плюхаясь на заднее сидение такси рядом с Гарри, который был абсолютно пьяным и общался с водителем, который, казалось, не понимал ни слова по-английски.   
  
– Гарри и я были в пабе.  
  
Лиам на том конце зашипел:   
  
\- Ты напился?  
  
\- Я бы не сказал, что напился, скорее слегка навеселе, - ответил Найл, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри пытается перелезть на передние сидение машины, застряв где-то посередине и загораживая обзор водителю, который начал ругаться на иностранном языке. - Впрочем, не могу того же сказать о Гарри.  
  
\- Ты позволил ему напиться! – закричал Лиам на другом конце, после чего Найл услышал резкие шорохи. Неожиданно из динамика раздался голос Луи.  
  
\- Ему нельзя пить пока он принимает таблетки, - сказал он, и Найл прикусил губу, утягивая Гарри обратно к себе на заднее сидение и удерживая его за плечо. - Он же знает об этом.  
  
Найл горько рассмеялся:   
  
\- Ну, либо он забыл, либо ему наплевать… Гарри! Прекрати! – крикнул он, оттаскивая Гарри от окна машины и продолжая держать его за руку. - Мы едем, но Гарри не способен на адекватные действия.  
  
Луи вздохнул:  
  
\- Это я виноват, - тихо проговорил он, и Найл услышал, как телефон вернулся обратно к Лиаму.  
  
\- Ты не виноват, - услышал он на другом конце успокаивающий голос Зейна, прежде чем Лиам вернулся к разговору.  
  
\- Вези его сюда, у нас есть час до интервью. Посмотрим, что можно сделать, - сказал он, прежде чем положить трубку, и Найл застонал, покосившись на Гарри, который взволнованно указывал на что-то за окном, улыбаясь как ребенок.  
  
\- Это очень здорово, Гарри, - ответил Найл медленно, выглядывая в окно и не замечая ничего примечательного. - Пиарщики тебя убьют.  
  
Глаза Гарри комично расширились:  
  
\- Почему? – спросил он, делая невинное выражение лица, и Найл закатил глаза.  
  
\- И твоя мама тоже.  
  
\- Ты собираешься рассказать моей маме! – завопил Гарри, отшатываясь от Найла и прижимаясь к стенке машины. - Я думал мы друзья.  
  
Найл фыркнул:  
  
\- Я не собираюсь. Но не могу сказать того же об остальных, - пробормотал он. - Ты нас пугаешь, Гарри.  
  
Гарри только застонал и отбросил с лица кудри:  
  
\- Это глупо.  
  
\- Это ты дурак, - бросил Найл в ответ, доставая бумажник и расплачиваясь с водителем такси. Затем дотянулся до руки Гарри, хватая его за предплечье и вытаскивая из машины.   
  
Охрана тут же окружила их, пытаясь загородить Гарри, пока они пробивались через толпу девочек. Найл постоянно продолжал держать Гарри за руку, молясь, чтобы никто не заметил его спотыкающейся походки и пьяных воплей.  
  
Они достигли вестибюля относительно невредимыми, проходя за охранниками по лабиринту коридоров в конференц-зал, где собрались остальные ребята.  
  
Найл усадил Гарри на пустой стул, после чего обрушился на такой же рядом с Лиамом, роняя голову на стол и издавая стон. Это был самый длинный день в его жизни.  
  
Ребята обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, который крутился на стуле, не замечая напряжения в комнате.  
  
\- Гарри, - тихо позвал Луи, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание младшего члена группы, - что ты делаешь?  
  
Гарри захихикал:  
  
\- Я кручусь на стуле, - улыбаясь, ответил он. - Это как водить гоночную машину.  
  
Луи застонал, его голова упала на стол, и Лиам смог в полной мере обозреть ситуацию.  
  
\- Ни единого шанса, что он успеет протрезветь, - заключил он, и его высказывание было встречено согласными стонами. Неожиданно раздался стук в дверь и вошел их главный пиарщик - Райен, вместе с Эми из менеджмента.  
  
Им хватило одного взгляда на парней, чьи глаза были прикованы к Гарри, и они немедленно схватились за телефоны, не дожидаясь объяснений от ребят. Гарри неожиданно перестал крутиться, его лицо приобрело бледно-зеленый оттенок.  
  
Зейн заметил первым и быстро схватил его за плечи, оттаскивая в угол комнаты, где стояло мусорное ведро, и продолжал придерживать его в стоячем положении, пока Гарри тошнило в ведро. Эми подняла взгляд от телефона и вздохнула.  
  
Гарри оторвался от ведра, прислоняясь к Зейну, который обхватил его вокруг груди, чтобы помочь удержаться на ногах. Он обернулся к ребятам и закусил губу, глаза были огромными.  
  
\- Что, если мы скажем, что ему противопоказано говорить и он просто посидит там, - неожиданно предложил Райен, с нетерпением оборачиваясь к Эми, которая медленно кивнула, наблюдая за происходящим.  
  
\- Вы с ума сошли! – закричал Луи. - Он же бухой в дрова!  
  
Эми вздохнула, убирая телефон в карман и поправляя очки:  
  
\- Это сейчас наш единственный вариант. Мы сказали им, чтобы они не спрашивали его о недельном отпуске, но это единственная договоренность для этого интервью. В остальном играем по-честному, и нам не нужны новые проблемы. Дайте ему воды и старайтесь изо всех сил сделать так, чтобы он не отключился в ближайший час, - она устало потерла глаза. - Может быть, нам удастся все замять.  
  
Она поморщилась, когда Гарри покачнулся в руках Зейна, снова наклоняясь к ведру и делясь с ним содержимым своего желудка. Зейн тоже наклонился и убрал кудри с лица друга. Эми и Райен быстро покинули комнату, спеша связаться с высшим руководством и мамой Гарри, чтобы поставить их в известность о текущей ситуации.  
  
Лиам положил руку на голову Луи, ероша его волосы и сочувственно морщась, когда Луи застонал в отчаянии:  
  
\- Это не твоя вина, Луи, - прошептал он, и тот что-то проворчал в ответ. – Мы справимся с этим.  
  
\- Он хочет себя прикончить, - пробормотал Луи. Его голос был приглушен деревянной поверхностью стола. Лиам похлопал его по спине, оборачиваясь к Найлу, зрачки которого тоже были слегка расширены.  
  
\- Как ты там? – поинтересовался он. Найл в ответ только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Дай мне час и немного крендельков, и я протрезвею достаточно, - пробормотал он, осторожно вставая из-за стола. - Кстати говоря, я собираюсь поискать последние, - он кивнул на Гарри, которого теперь всухую тошнило в ведро, - и немного воды.  
  
Он хлопнул Зейна по спине по пути к выходу, и Лиам обернулся в их направлении, пока Зейн поднимал Гарри на ноги. Глаза Гарри закрывались, пока его тащили обратно к столу и усаживали на стул между Лиамом и Луи.  
  
\- Луи, - простонал Гарри, откидывая голову на спинку стула, - мне больно.  
  
Лиам перехватил разговор прежде, чем Луи был бы окончательно уничтожен морально:  
  
\- Гарри, ты придурок. Ты знаешь об этом?  
  
На лице Гарри появилось смятение и сожаление, глаза стали мокрыми.  
  
\- Нет, он не придурок, - тихо сказал Луи, поднимая голову, вздыхая и потирая глаза. - Это я придурок. Я вел себя как идиот все это время, Лиам. Блять, я должен был быть ему лучшим другом, а я довел его до такого состояния.  
  
Гарри застонал в ответ, поворачивая голову, и, опустив левую щеку на стол, уставился на Луи:  
  
\- Спасибо, друг. Напомни мне, что ты сказал это, когда все закончится, - пробормотал он и едва заметная улыбка зажглась на лице Луи, прежде чем снова исчезнуть.  
  
\- Ага, я напомню, сразу после того как убью тебя своими руками. Какую часть предложения: «Не принимай алкоголь вместе с таблетками», - ты не понял? – прошипел он, наклоняясь ближе к Гарри, который застонал и отвернулся.  
  
\- Я думал, это была просто рекомендация, - пробормотал он. - Я даже не такой уж пьяный.  
  
\- Серьезно, ты в заднице, чувак, - ответил Зейн, откидываясь на спинку стула и разглядывая абсолютно разбитого Гарри. – Кстати, что за таблетки?  
  
\- Антидепрессанты, - ответил ему Луи. - Его мама сказала мне, где они хранятся, на случай если ему станет совсем плохо и он решит… - его голос сошел на нет, и он закрыл лицо руками. – Я так чертовски облажался, - снова застонал он.  
  
Лиам уставился на Луи слегка приоткрыв рот:  
  
\- Позже мы поговорим об этом, - прошептал он Луи, который медленно кивнул в ответ, не убирая рук от лица.  
  
Неожиданно в комнату ввалился Найл с двумя бутылками воды в руках и пакетом крендельков, свисающим изо рта. Он поставил одну бутылку перед Гарри и рухнул на стул рядом с Зейном, открывая пакет с кренделями и запихивая парочку в рот.  
  
Лиам дотянулся и открыл бутылку, похлопывая Гарри по плечу и пытаясь посадить его вертикально.  
  
\- Давай, приятель, - пробормотал Лиам, хватая Гарри за плечо и подтягивая на стуле, и поднёс бутылку к его губам, наклоняя ее. Гарри тут же подавился и отшатнулся, вода пролилась на его рубашку. – Давай, Гарри. Соберись!  
  
\- Вопли не помогут, Лиам, - зашипел Луи, отбирая бутылку и вкладывая ее в руку Гарри. – Гарри, дружище, выпей воду, хорошо?  
  
Лиам наблюдал за тем, как Гарри лениво повернулся к Луи и медленно кивнул, поднося бутылку ко рту и отпивая. Зейн поймал его взгляд и приподнял бровь, прежде чем обернуться к Найлу, который торопливо глотал крендели и запивал их водой.  
  
Дверь снова открылась, Эми с широко распахнутыми глазами заглянула внутрь.  
  
– Вы готовы, ребята? – спросила она, пристально разглядывая Гарри в мокрой рубашке, который домучивал свою бутылку воды, зажмурив глаза.  
  
Другие четверо парней кивнули. Луи наклонился и обхватил руками Гарри, прислоняя его к себе. Лиам следил за ними, прикусив губу, но ничего не сказал, слишком вымотанный эмоционально, чтобы сделать что-то еще, кроме как последовать за Эми по коридору на радиостанцию.  
  
\- Не говори ни единого слова, ты понял меня, Гарри? – прошипела Эми, наклоняясь к парню и указывая на него пальцем. – Или я выкину тебя из группы так быстро…  
  
\- Он понял, Эми, - пробормотал Найл, протискиваясь мимо нее и открывая дверь в студию. Мальчишки расселись на стулья, Луи пододвинул стул Гарри поближе к своему, чтобы удобнее было присматривать за парнем, который с полуприкрытыми глазами сползал все ниже .  
  
Ди-джей поприветствовал их, сочувственно кивая Гарри, когда Зейн пояснил:   
  
– Подцепил грипп, - и нажал на кнопку, выводя их в эфир.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Лондон, я здесь сегодня с единственной и неповторимой группой One Direction. Привет, ребята! – воскликнул он, и Лиам сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя широко улыбнуться.  
  
\- Привет! – откликнулись все, кроме Гарри, который не посмел открыть рот. Угроза Эми висела в воздухе над ними, тогда как она сама застыла в углу, скрестив руки.  
  
\- Гарри тоже здесь, но ему строго-настрого запрещено говорить, пока он героически сражается с гриппом, - сказал ди-джей громко, покосившись на Гарри. - И, девушки, должен вам сказать, что мистер Стайлс выглядит превосходно, даже не смотря на болезнь. А вы как думаете, ребята?  
  
\- О, определенно, - заверил Луи, прежде чем другие успели ответить. - Гарри всегда выглядит хорошо. Совершенно невозможно оторвать девушек от него, - пошутил он. Его голос был немного резче, чем обычно, и Лиам покосился на него краем глаза.  
  
\- Это приводит нас к следующему вопросу, кто-нибудь из вас занят? Кто одинок и в активном поиске? – поинтересовался ди-джей, и Лиам рассмеялся над репликой.  
  
– Зейн, начнем с тебя?  
  
Зейн покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет, определенно свободен, - ответил он в микрофон, наблюдая за Найлом, который повторил тот же ответ.  
  
\- Присматриваетесь? – спросил ди-джей, и оба пожали плечами, бормоча ожидаемый ответ для фанатов, что если они встретят подходящую девушку, то сразу поймут это. Все как можно проще, отделу PR и так хватает проблем.  
  
\- Лиам? – продолжил допытываться ди-джей, и Лиам кивнул.  
  
\- Я занят, - ответил он, и ди-джей кивнул.  
  
\- Ах, да, и уже давно, правда? – спросил он, и Лиам рассмеялся и снова кивнул. - Что ж, мои поздравления, приятель, мне кажется, она тебе подходит.  
  
Лиам неловко рассмеялся, теребя подол рубашки.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь ответит за Гарри? – спросил он, и Луи моментально подскочил, прежде чем остальные успели осознать вопрос.  
  
\- Свободен, правильно, Гарри? – сказал Луи, уставившись на него. - Если только я не пропустил что-нибудь.  
  
Гарри кивнул, умудряясь показать большой палец, прежде чем съехать на стуле еще ниже, сражаясь со сном.  
  
\- А ты, Луи?  
  
Луи замешкался на долю секунды, закусывая губу и колеблясь:  
  
\- Я тоже свободен, - пробормотал он, игнорируя шокированные взгляды Лиама, Зейна, Найла и даже Эми, сфокусированные на нем. - С недавнего времени. Вроде как пока наслаждаюсь этим.  
  
Он поймал взгляд Лиама и отвернулся, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри подорвался со стула и, спотыкаясь, вывалился в коридор, где и опустошил свой желудок. Вся вода, которую он выпил, вышла наружу.  
  
Эми ругаясь выбежала в коридор, знаками показывая им продолжать и пронзая ди-джея взглядом, чтобы он не посмел упомянуть о происходящем в эфире.  
  
Ди-джей неловко наблюдал на происходящее в течение нескольких секунд, пока Зейн не упомянул сингл, отвлекая внимание от Гарри, которого тошнило в коридоре.  
  
Интервью все никак не могло закончиться.


	11. Глава 10

Гарри вырубился в машине, пуская слюни на окно и абсолютно не беспокоясь о созданном им беспорядке, как фигурально выражаясь, так и в буквальном смысле этого слова, если вспомнить о коридоре на радиостанции.  
  
Интервью прошло относительно неплохо по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть. Конечно то, что Гарри был бухой в стельку и посреди интервью выбежал проблеваться, было совсем не маленькой проблемой, а скорее даже огромной. Тем не менее, благодаря быстрому комментарию о его плохом самочувствии, Зейн, Лиам и Найл направили интервью в верное русло. А именно, к поздравлениям ребят с недавними успехами в чартах. Все это время ребята старательно прикрывали Гарри, которого тошнило в коридоре, и Луи, который был абсолютно рассеянным и уделял интервью меньшую часть своего внимания.  
  
Так что, возможно «относительно неплохо» было слишком оптимистичной оценкой, но главное, что они смогли провести интервью без упоминаний о проблемах Гарри, и пиарщикам этого хватило, чтобы праздновать победу.  
  
Хотя у ребят настроение было совсем не праздничное.  
  
Луи засунул руку в карман Гарри, осторожно вытаскивая его телефон и вводя пароль, который выучил уже очень давно.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Зейн, поднимая взгляд от своего телефона и наблюдая, как Луи что-то набирает на телефоне Гарри.  
  
\- Заметаю за ним следы, просто маленький твит, - пробормотал Луи, и Лиам оторвался от своего телефона, бросив оценивающий взгляд на его лицо.  
  
\- Это гениально, - похвалил он, и все еще сосредоточенный на телефоне Луи чуть приподнял брови.  
  
\- Ты меня знаешь, всегда великолепен, - пробормотал он, аккуратно возвращая телефон в карман Гарри. Младший парень только слегка пошевелился во сне. Луи устало вздохнул, доставая свой собственный телефон, и ретвитнул этот твит для большего распространения.  
  
 _Гарри Стайлс: Отличное интервью, ребята! Хотел бы внести больший вклад!! Мне уже лучше, всем спасибо :)!!ХХ_  
  
Луи убрал телефон, глядя в окно на заходящее солнце. Этот день легко можно было назвать самым длинным днем в его жизни, он был в этом уверен. Разрыв с Элеанор, казалось, произошел много лет назад, а не сегодня утром.  
  
Машина остановилась перед их квартирами, и парни устало вылезли из нее. Луи закинул одну руку Гарри себе на плечи, а Зейн подхватил его с другой стороны, и вдвоем они подняли друга и затащили его в квартиру.  
  
Лиам и Найл шли позади них, остановившись в дверном проеме квартиры Гарри и Луи и неловко застыв там, пока Луи и Зейн укладывали Гарри в кровать, поворачивая его на бок и оставляя дверь в спальню открытой.  
  
Луи жестом предложил ребятам сесть, устало обрушиваясь в кресло и подтягивая к себе ноги, и положил подбородок на колени, вздыхая.  
  
\- Мне заказать ужин? – предложил Найл после нескольких минут тишины и не стал дожидаться ответа, прежде чем встать с телефоном в руках и сбежать на кухню, чтобы сделать звонок.  
  
Другие трое мальчишек остались в комнате, избегая взглядов друг друга в затянувшемся неловком молчании.  
  
\- Так значит ты и Элеанор?.. – наконец спросил Зейн, оборачиваясь к Луи, который кивнул не поднимая глаз от пола. – Мне жаль, приятель.  
  
Луи медленно покачал головой.   
  
\- Нет, не стоит. Это было по моей инициативе.  
  
\- Что, серьезно? – повернулся к нему Лиам. - Я думал, у вас все хорошо.  
  
Луи мрачно фыркнул.   
  
\- Вовсе нет, - пробормотал он. - Я хочу сказать, она замечательная, не поймите меня неправильно, просто… Я бы так больше не смог. Это было похоже на постоянную рутинную работу…  
  
\- Встречаться с такой симпатичной девушкой как Элеанор - это рутинная работа? – усмехнулся Зейн, качая головой. - С каким местом у тебя непорядок?  
  
Лиам послал ему суровый взгляд, но Зейн только закатил глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
\- Не знаю, - прошептал Луи. - Может, мы должны сейчас сосредоточиться на Гарри.  
  
Он наконец поднял голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию Зейна и Лиама. Оба кивнули, и тема его проблем была временно отложена.  
  
\- Я не думал, что с ним все так плохо, - тихо признался Зейн, переводя разговор на бессознательного подопытного в соседней комнате. – Мне казалось, он относительно в порядке.  
  
\- Кто? – полюбопытствовал заказавший еду Найл, возвращаясь в комнату.  
  
\- Гарри, – ответил Луи, опуская голову на колени.  
  
Найл рухнул на диван рядом с Лиамом, садясь, скрестив ноги и барабаня пальцами по колену. Он обернулся к Лиаму:  
  
\- Может быть, тебе надо было позволить ему продолжать? - предположил он, морщась от сурового взгляда Лиама. И тут же поднял руку в защитном жесте. - Я просто так сказал. Мы даже не знали, что была какая-то проблема, пока не начали бороться с ней.  
  
\- Это невероятно глупо с твоей стороны, - зашипел Лиам. - Ты думаешь, мы должны были просто позволить ему и дальше уничтожать себя за нашими спинами? Потому что тогда нам не пришлось бы столкнуться со всем этим, так? Превосходно, Найл.  
  
\- Эй, - прервал его Зейн, наклоняясь вперед. - Поосторожней, Лиам. Он ничего такого не имел в виду. Правда, Найл?  
  
Они обернулись к Найлу, который помотал головой, не поднимая глаз от колен. Зейн обнял Найла одной рукой и обернулся к Лиаму, который с сожалением опустил глаза. Парни снова вернулись к молчанию, каждый витая где-то в своих мыслях.  
  
Телефон Луи завибрировал у него в кармане, и он достал его и вздохнул, увидев, кто звонил. Он убрал телефон обратно не отвечая.  
  
\- Кто это был? – спросил Лиам, и Луи застонал.  
  
\- Мама Гарри, - ответил он. - Я перезвоню ей утром, просто не думаю, что смогу говорить с ней сейчас. Сегодня был очень длинный день.  
  
Ребята согласно закивали. Стон из комнаты Гарри захватил на время внимание всех четырех мальчишек, но за ним не последовало никаких новых звуков или телодвижений.  
  
\- Что это? – пробормотал Зейн, засовывая руку куда-то под себя и вытаскивая дневник Гарри, на котором он так неудобно сидел. Он открыл первую страницу, просматривая ее, и затем быстро захлопнул. Подняв голову, он заметил насмешливые взгляды остальных парней.  
  
\- Что это? – спросил Луи, протягивая руку, но Зейн запихнул дневник обратно под диванную подушку, подальше от чужих глаз.  
  
\- Кое что, принадлежащее Гарри, - ответил он, и Луи вскинул голову, пытаясь достать до книжки снова, но Зейн оттолкнул его руку.  
  
\- Это личное, Луи, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается стыд, пришедший с пониманием того, насколько бесцеремонно он вторгся в чужую личную жизнь. – У него начались приемы сегодня? – спросил он, и Луи рассеянно кивнул.  
  
\- Как все прошло? – поинтересовался Лиам, поворачиваясь к Луи. - Он что-нибудь говорил об этом?  
  
Тот помотал головой, ковыряя ноготь:   
  
\- Нет.  
  
Зейн кивнул, неловко ерзая на дневнике, но больше ничего не сказал по этому поводу.  
  
\- Должно быть, прием прошел не очень хорошо, - пробормотал Лиам, уставившись в темноту комнаты, где легкой тенью выделялась фигура Гарри, свернувшегося на кровати. - Раз он вытворил такое.  
  
\- Он выглядел нормально, когда пришел домой, - отозвался Луи. - Не замечательно, но не так плохо. Просто немного раздражительным.  
  
Другие трое кивнули.  
  
\- Тогда что же вывело его из равновесия? – задал Найл вопрос, которого все избегали, и Зейн неловко скорчился на дневнике, лежащем под ним. Дневник мог ответить на все вопросы. Но он не мог заставить себя сделать это, заставить себя достать его и разрушить все, что осталось от личной жизни Гарри.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, это была доставка еды, и Зейн поднялся, сбегая от разговора и радуясь, что можно отвлечься на доставщика.  
  
\- Это вопрос на миллион, - ответил Лиам, поглядывая на Луи уголком глаза. Старший парень снова уныло опустил голову, прикрыв глаза и абсолютно уходя в свои размышления. – Правда?  
  
Луи едва заметно кивнул в ответ, все еще сосредоточенно изучая пол.  
  
Зейн вернулся обратно с едой и сел на место, и ребята начали жадно набивать рты, радуясь, что можно прервать разговор.  
  
Но заданный Найлом вопрос все еще висел в воздухе, крутясь у каждого в голове, пока они молча жевали еду.  
  
А собственные мысли Зейна притягивал дневник, который он спрятал от взглядов, обещая вернуть его Гарри утром, ни разу не заглянув внутрь.  
  
Потому что если признаться честно, то он не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать, что довело Гарри. Это была его собственная проблема, которую он решит в свое время, и ему совсем не нужно, чтобы остальные ребята ходили на цыпочках вокруг него. Зейн просто хотел, чтобы жизнь Гарри вернулась в нормальное русло. Он просто хотел, чтобы они снова стали той группой, какой были в самом начале.  
  
Он хотел вернуть прежнего Гарри.  
  
И прежнего Луи.


	12. Глава 11

Головная боль, от которой мучился Гарри, наконец продрав глаза на следующее утро, была в самый раз для книги рекордов. Парень застонал в подушку, оглядывая свою раздражающе светлую комнату, и поморщился, услышав громкий грохот, доносящийся из кухни.  
  
Гарри лежал в кровати, уставившись пустым взглядом в потолок, и пытался воспроизвести в памяти вчерашнюю катастрофу. Он помнил, как Найл тащил его в такси, но все остальное представлялось ему в виде одного длинного размытого пятна с мусорным ведром и орущими фанатами.  
  
Какого черта вчера было?  
  
Стук в дверь, только усугубивший его головную боль, вернул его в настоящее, и он застонал в ответ, зарываясь головой в подушку в попытке избежать объяснений с нарушителем спокойствия.  
  
Луи прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки.   
  
\- Пора просыпаться, солнышко, - пропел он саркастично, протягивая руку и снова стуча в дверь, на этот раз громче. Гарри тоже громче застонал в подушку. – Звонила твоя мама.  
  
Гарри быстро открыл глаза и сел, тут же скрючиваясь и хватаясь за голову. Это была плохая идея.   
  
– Она знает?  
  
Луи саркастично хмыкнул.   
  
\- Пиарщики звонили ей, - ответил он. - Ты как всегда в центре неприятностей.  
  
\- Что еще новенького? – пробормотал Гарри, потирая виски и разглядывая покрывало. – Ты планируешь прочитать мне лекцию?  
  
\- Не только я, думаю у Лиама в рукаве припрятана для тебя еще одна превосходная. Я слышал, что даже Зейн и Найл совместно работают над данным вопросом, - сказал Луи, протягивая Гарри руку, которую тот осторожно принял, смущенно покосившись на Луи.  
  
Они же вроде поссорились? Именно с этого момента все пошло кувырком. Ну, по крайней мере вчера.   
  
Луи заглянул ему в глаза и вздохнул.   
  
\- Господи, Стайлс, ты даже не можешь вспомнить мои вчерашние извинения. До какого же состояния ты умудрился упиться?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, нетвердо шагая к шкафу и доставая спортивные штаны. Это действие заняло больше времени, чем обычно, потому что ему приходилось постоянно стараться сделать так, чтобы комната не раскачивалась.  
  
\- Абсолютно, - простонал он. - Ты извинялся? За что?  
  
Луи закатил глаза, опускаясь на край кровати Гарри и наблюдая, как младший парень медленно одевается.  
  
\- За то, что был придурком.  
  
\- Оу, - медленно отозвался Гарри, и его напугало то, насколько быстро испарилась его злость на Луи. Он сделал глубокий вдох, оборачиваясь и поднимая бровь, и уставился на Луи. - Я прощу тебя, если ты пообещаешь не орать на меня.  
  
Луи поднял голову, взвешивая предложенный вариант.   
  
– Идет, - согласился он, протягивая свою руку и хватая ладонь Гарри. - Но я не могу отвечать за остальных.  
  
Гарри в отчаянии застонал, и Луи поднялся на ноги, сочувственно похлопывая его по плечу и выходя из комнаты.  
  
\- Я разогрел тебе завтрак! – позвал он, и Гарри вздрогнул, краска отлила от его лица.  
  
\- Ты ходил на кухню? – спросил он. Ужас заполнил его разум, когда он представил, в каком состоянии она должна сейчас быть. Но когда он вошел и огляделся, то облегченно выдохнул: разлитая жидкость и опасно сложенные в раковине сковородки, но ничего, с чем он не смог бы справиться.  
  
Ну, то есть ничего, с чем он не смог бы справиться после того, как перестанет чувствовать себя так, будто вот-вот склеит ласты.  
  
Он взял предложенную ему тарелку и уселся за стол напротив Луи, начиная медленно пережевывать еду в надежде, что калориям и питью будет под силу прогнать похмелье. У него это не очень хорошо получалось.  
  
Между тем, Луи наблюдал за ним поверх кружки с чаем, кусая губу от вида очевидных страданий Гарри и пытаясь удержаться от нравоучений, которые так и норовили сорваться с языка.   
  
Но договор есть договор, и Гарри разговаривает с ним, а не напивается с горя и не прожигает себе кожу, что намного лучше, чем возможность проораться для Луи.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Гарри отодвинул тарелку, положив голову на руки и уставившись снизу вверх на Луи, который смотрел в ответ поверх кружки, сделав очередной большой глоток.  
  
\- Луи, мне плохо, - простонал Гарри, и Луи сочувственно поморщился, вставая и бросая кружку в раковину. Он потянулся к шкафчику над ней, в котором они хранили аспирин. Вытряхнув пару таблеток на ладонь, он молча протянул их Гарри.  
  
\- Придется пережить это, друг, - предложил он, присоединяясь к Гарри за столом. Тот закатил глаза и закинул таблетки в рот, запивая оставшейся в стакане водой. Они вдвоем сидели в молчании, голова Гарри лежала на столе, а Луи разглядывал его сверху вниз, не уверенный, что делать дальше.  
  
Но он мог продолжать играть в эту игру сколько угодно, пока это будет означать, что Гарри не пострадает от самого себя.  
  
Телефон Луи неожиданно зазвонил, и парень полез за ним в карман, обнаружив, что это входящий звонок от Энн Стайлс. Он покосился на Гарри, который поднял голову, чтобы увидеть кто звонит.  
  
\- Ах ты черт, - застонал Гарри, состроив Луи умоляющие глаза. Но тот только помотал головой и, одарив друга сочувствующим взглядом, ответил на звонок, который сбрасывал сегодня все утро.  
  
\- Он проснулся, - поприветствовал он Энн.  
  
\- Дай ему трубку, Луи, - пробормотала она, - и не смей даже на секунду предполагать, что я не сержусь на тебя. Прикрывать его так долго… Я его мать…  
  
Луи вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам и наблюдая за Гарри, который в панике уставился на него.  
  
\- Будьте с ним помягче, - тихо проговорил он, хотя и сомневался, что это даст хоть какой-нибудь эффект, и медленно вручил телефон Гарри, который уставился на трубку в своей руке так, будто это была бомба.  
  
Готовая вот-вот взорваться бомба с запущенным часовым механизмом.  
  
Он осторожно поднял руку с телефоном.   
  
\- Привет, мамочка, - прошептал он и поморщился, когда Энн взорвалась в ответ.  
  
\- Вы представляете, как серьезно вы влипли, молодой человек? – ее голос был отчетливо слышен даже Луи, который сидел за столом напротив. – Знаешь, что могло с тобой случиться, Гарри?  
  
\- Ничего, мам, - пробормотал тот, опуская голову.  
  
\- Ничего? Гарри, я растила тебя шестнадцать лет, мне хочется верить, что я научила тебя чему-нибудь. То, что ты сделал, было глупо и опасно, и взрослые люди, которые способны управлять своей жизнью самостоятельно, не должны так поступать. Ты все еще думаешь, что ты достаточно повзрослел, чтобы жить своим умом?  
  
\- Я над этим работаю, - прошипел Гарри и смущенно покосился на Луи, показывая глазами на дверь. Тот уловил намек и, похлопав Гарри по плечу, встал и вышел из кухни, оставляя Гарри один на один с телефоном.  
  
Как только он вошел в гостиную, зазвонил его собственный телефон, и он достал его.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Лиам, - поприветствовал он.  
  
\- Сейчас уже полдень, - коротко ответил Лиам. - Когда мы можем прийти?  
  
Луи рухнул на диван, отклоняя голову в сторону и оставляя телефон болтался в руке.   
  
\- Его мама сейчас говорит с ним по телефону, – он остановился на секунду, прислушиваясь к отчаянным мольбам Гарри, приглушенно доносящимся из-за стены в кухню. – Ты же будешь с ним помягче, правда, Лиам?  
  
На другом конце связи воцарилось молчание.  
  
\- Потому что я знаю, мы все сердимся, но я не думаю, что если мы сговоримся против него, то это чем-то поможет, - вздохнул Луи. - Если мы будем сильно давить на него, он может зайти слишком далеко.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «слишком далеко»? – поинтересовался Лиам, его голос затих, и Луи устало провел рукой по глазам.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - солгал он. Они оба отлично знали, что это означает. Просто никто не хотел признаваться. - Но я не хочу это выяснять.  
  
Лиам вздохнул на своем конце провода.   
  
\- Да, ты прав, - устало согласился он, и Луи почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в маленькой довольной улыбке. - Но мы все равно должны поговорить.  
  
\- Согласен.  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы поболтать, а потом мы вытащим вас куда-нибудь на обед? – спросил Лиам, и Луи кивнул.  
  
\- Отличная идея. Лиам, ты хороший друг, - ответил он, и услышал смех друга на другом конце.  
  
\- Ага, отлично. Надеюсь после всего Гарри с тобой согласится, - заметил он и сбросил вызов прежде, чем Луи успел что-нибудь ответить.  
  
Луи включил телевизор, наблюдая вполглаза за игрой, и казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока не появился Гарри с красными опухшими глазами. Луи взглянул на друга и молча подвинул ноги, освобождая место, чтобы тот мог упасть рядом с ним.  
  
\- Ты как? – спросил он, и Гарри пожал плечами, громко вздыхая и убирая кудри с лица.  
  
\- Нормально, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Что сказала твоя мама? – продолжил расспрос Луи, уставившись в телевизор и пытаясь выглядеть как обычно, тогда как на самом деле его сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
  
Гарри замешкался, кусая нижнюю губу и тоже уставившись в телевизор. Потом он вздохнул, откидывая голову на диванную подушку, и, глядя вверх на белый потолок, пересказал телефонный разговор.  
  
\- Она звонила доктору Лоусон. У меня прием сегодня в шесть, - выдохнул он, опустив взгляд вниз и ковыряя коросту на подживающем ожоге, который остался от столкновения с Лиамом. Тот, который, казалось, появился в прошлой жизни. – Она сказала, что дала мне три попытки, прежде чем заберет меня домой и совсем из группы. Это была первая.  
  
Луи молча дотянулся и оттолкнул руку Гарри от волдыря, который тот ковырял.  
  
\- Перестань, - прошептал он и Гарри посмотрел на него все еще красными и припухшими глазами. – Я не собираюсь позволить тебе уйти из группы, - пообещал Луи, и Гарри медленно кивнул, разрывая зрительный контакт и опуская взгляд на свои колени.  
  
\- Теперь все? – спросил он с надеждой, и Луи сильнее сжал его руку, печально вздыхая.  
  
\- Не совсем, придется пережить еще один разговор.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Мальчишки собрались в их гостиной. Гарри сидел на диване, Луи справа, а Найл слева от него, тогда как Зейн и Лиам расположились на кофейном столике напротив, наклонившись вперед и как бы замыкая маленький круг собравшихся переговорщиков.  
  
\- Мы любим тебя, Гарри, - начал Лиам, и для Гарри это прозвучало почти чересчур заезжено, но хватка Луи на его плече не позволила ему сболтнуть что-нибудь лишнее, что грозило сделать этот и без того длинный разговор еще длиннее. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это сидеть там и выслушивать их, и Луи обещал, что все будет хорошо. – И ты нужен нам в группе. Поэтому ты должен перестать пытаться справиться со всеми проблемами в одиночку.  
  
\- Вот для чего мы здесь, рядом с тобой, - сказал Найл. - Ты можешь сваливать все на нас.  
  
\- Для этого и нужны братья, - добавил Зейн тихо, и Гарри опустил голову, уставившись на свои колени.  
  
\- Ты можешь позвать любого из нас, в любое время, - продолжил Лиам, - но мы не собираемся притворяться, что не понимаем, что с тобой происходит. Хорошо? Хватит с нас. Мы не будем молча смотреть, как ты опускаешься на дно. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Гарри коротко кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
  
\- Мы хотим вернуть прежнего тебя, дружище, - медленно проговорил Найл, осторожно выбирая слова, - и мы готовы сделать что угодно для этого.  
  
И это была та самая угроза, которую ждал Гарри, только прикрытая осторожно подобранными словами Найла. Все что угодно, лишь бы ему стало лучше. То же самое сказала его мама.  
  
Если отдаление от группы означает, что он поправится, то они позволят ему уйти.  
  
А Гарри не мог этого допустить.  
  
\- Я не сумасшедший, - пробормотал он, и Луи притянул его ближе, заставляя его сердце трепетать.  
  
\- Мы этого и не говорим, друг, - ответил Луи, окидывая взглядом других ребят, которые согласно закивали. - Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты поправился. Просто пообещай нам, что ты начнешь пытаться. По-настоящему пытаться, Гарри.  
  
\- Но я уже…  
  
\- Не смей снова врать нам, Стайлс, - сказал Лиам, и Гарри вскинул голову, встречаясь с его взглядом, который был не столько злым, сколько обеспокоенным. И безнадежным.  
  
Гарри снова опустил голову.  
  
\- А теперь ответь, ты действительно старался? – снова спросил Лиам, и Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Да! – настаивал он, уставившись на своих друзей, та же ложь прозвучала с фальшивым убеждением. – Клянусь.  
  
Четыре пары глаз с сомнением изучали его в ответ.  
  
\- Когда ты последний раз обжигал себя? – поинтересовался Луи рядом с ним, и все парни, включая Гарри, обернулись к нему, как будто он только что перешел невидимую черту. – Что? Как мы узнаем, если не спросим его? Он не дурак; он знает, как это скрыть.  
  
Гарри заерзал на сидении, когда все взгляды снова скрестились на нем.   
  
\- Я не делал этого с тех пор, как узнал Лиам.  
  
На этот раз вперед наклонился Зейн, что было слегка неожиданно и застало Гарри врасплох, его глаза метнулись обратно к коленям.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, Гарри, - потребовал Зейн, и Гарри поднял голову. - Это твой последний шанс вернуть наше доверие. Не знаю, как ты, приятель, но я думаю, что оно бы тебе сейчас очень пригодилось, не правда ли? – сказал он медленно, и что-то в его взгляде заставило сердце Гарри остановиться на секунду.  
  
Потому что Зейн знал что-то, чего не знали остальные. Гарри мог определить это, просто посмотрев ему в глаза. Он проследил за взглядом Зейна, который скользнул вниз к карману, из которого торчал едва заметный уголок книги.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились, мгновенно перемещаясь на то место на диване, куда он так неосторожно кинул свой дневник. Дневник, заполненный информацией, которая могла привести прямо к его последнему секрету, так крепко связанному с первым.  
  
Его там не было. Его там не было, потому что он был у Зейна, но Зейн еще не успел ничего сказать парням. Если бы успел, то Лиам или Луи уже использовали бы это, или Найл проболтался бы. Зейн не сказал им, но мог.  
  
Он мог рассказать им все, что было в этой книжке, и, может быть, там пока было записано не все, но достаточно, чтобы нанести непоправимый ущерб.  
  
Достаточно, чтобы уничтожить его последний секрет.  
  
Это была угроза, но встретив взгляд Зейна снова, Гарри мог сказать, что это была не подлая или жестокая угроза. Это была угроза во имя надежды; единственная последняя попытка дать Гарри шанс спасти себя, прежде чем другие начнут контролировать всю его жизнь.  
  
Он снова разорвал зрительный контакт с Зейном, разглядывая свое прикрытое запястье.   
  
– Позавчера ночью, - пробормотал он, и все члены группы дружно выдохнули.  
  
Луи потянулся к нему, и его прикосновение послало мурашки по позвоночнику Гарри, когда он наблюдал за манёврами, которые проделывал старший парень с его рукой, пока не нашел тщательно спрятанную отметину. Его палец прошелся по ней, и Гарри закусил губу. Легкое прикосновение Луи породило рой бабочек в его животе и заставило сердце биться учащенно. Луи немного задержался, чтобы и другие мальчики смогли увидеть, и чувства Гарри быстро превратились в стыд. Он выдернул руку и натянул рукав, смущенный под взглядами остальных трех членов группы.  
  
Зейн дотянулся и нежно взъерошил кудряшки Гарри, взгляд же Гарри сосредоточился на дневнике в его кармане. По крайней мере, ему удалось его сохранить.  
  
\- Все что мы хотим, это услышать правду, - тихо произнес Найл рядом. – Мы хотели бы знать.  
  
\- И не думай, что мы не будем смотреть более внимательно теперь, - прошептал Лиам едва слышно, но Гарри все так же не поднимал головы, прикусывая губу.  
  
Луи притянул его еще ближе, и Гарри растаял в его объятиях, голова опустилась на плечо, которое, казалось, было сделано специально для него.   
  
– Друг, мы всегда рядом, хорошо? Но ты должен пообещать нам, что будешь стараться, - сказал Луи, проводя рукой по кудряшкам.  
  
Гарри сглотнул комок в горле.   
  
\- Обещаю, - ответил он.  
  
И в отличии от обещаний, которые он дал маме, врачу и менеджменту, это было искренним.


	13. Глава 12

Гарри в тишине читал свой дневник, как и велела ему доктор Лоусон, пока она готовилась к приему.   
  
Он сделал все, что она просила: обвел кружком причину, и теперь мысленно спорил сам с собой, хватит ли ему смелости рассказать ей сегодня. Или он протянет еще несколько дней, притворяясь, что причина не в Луи.  
  
После недавнего разговора с группой и его обещания Луи, которое тяжким грузом лежало на сердце, он склонялся к первому варианту.  
  
Сегодняшний день станет именно тем днем, когда он расскажет правду и наконец позволит себе поправиться. Он был в этом уверен. Он скажет доктору Лоусон, и они проведут еще несколько приемов, и уже через месяц он сможет вспоминать это как страшный сон.  
  
Скованная обязательствами, доктор Лоусон сохранит его секрет, и он сможет начать больше улыбаться, больше есть и меньше обжигать себя и станет прежним нахальным Гарри, по которому все скучают. И никому больше никогда не нужно будет ничего знать.  
  
Но когда он дошел до последней исписанной страницы, то нахмурил лоб, увидев незнакомый почерк и ручку другого цвета.  
  
Его глаза расширились, стоило ему прочитать написанное от руки сообщение от неизвестного.  
  
 _Гарри…  
Прости за вмешательство, друг. Позвони мне. Нам надо поговорить.  
Зейн._  
  
Слова были написаны на последней странице дневника, сразу после последнего воспоминания Гарри об ожоге, который был после того, как Луи отказался с ним говорить.  
  
Доктор Лоусон сидела напротив него, оценивая его реакцию, его голова была по-прежнему опущена, глаза невидяще уставились на страницу.  
  
\- Гарри, мне нужно узнать, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, - позвала доктор Лоусон медленно, но Гарри даже не пошевелился, чтобы показать, что услышал ее. Он продолжал смотреть на раздражающе аккуратный почерк Зейна. – Гарри?  
  
\- Я проснулся той ночью и закончил записи, - прошептал Гарри. - И потом я обвел причину, которая встречается чаще всего.  
  
Доктор Лоусон кивнула, взяв в руки карандаш.   
  
\- Очень хорошо, Гарри. Это именно то, что ты должен был сделать, - похвалила она, как если бы он был глупым ребенком. – Я тобой довольна.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул:  
  
\- Ага, здорово. Теперь Зейн все знает.  
  
Доктор Лоусон задержала дыхание, делая короткую пометку на своем листе бумаги.   
  
– Возможно, это к лучшему, Гарри. Если отвлечься от какого-то конкретного вопроса, присутствие друзей, на которых можно положиться, может помочь, - сказала она спокойно, и Гарри коротко потряс кудряшками.  
  
У него перехватило дыхание, стоило ему представить, как Зейн читает эти страницы, заполненные его корявым почерком, раскрывающие некоторые из его самых темных секретов.  
  
Он представил, что подумал Зейн о Гарри, запирающемся в кладовке с зажигалкой в тот день, когда Элеанор и Луи начали встречаться.  
  
Он засунул правую руку под рукав левой, расчесывая ожоги и ощущая, как зарождается это непреодолимое желание.  
  
Зейн знает, что Гарри гей.  
  
Гарри пролистал страницы книжки, задерживая взгляд на каждом возникающем там имени Луи, обведенном ярко красным кружком. Он слышал в ушах стук собственного сердца.  
  
Зейн знает, что Гарри стал геем из-за Луи.  
  
\- Нет, - забормотал Гарри, в панике поднимая глаза от страницы на доктора Лоусон, - он _не может знать,_ \- выговорил он. Голос сорвался от ужаса, и он почувствовал, что его дыхание начало становиться все короче и быстрее, пока он пытался вдохнуть, чтобы продолжить говорить. – Он не может знать. Никто… это не может… это невозможно... – Его тело начала бить дрожь и, какого черта, почему он не может больше дышать?  
  
Он посмотрел на доктора Лоусон, поднявшуюся на ноги, чтобы подойти ближе к его креслу, и во время очередной попытки наполнить легкие воздухом, чтобы не задохнуться, он почувствовал, как мир вокруг завертелся, уносясь куда-то вдаль от него.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Нежное похлопывание по щеке вырвало его из вызванного лекарствами оцепенения, овладевшего им. Гарри с трудом открыл один глаза и пару раз моргнул, фокусируя взгляд на размытом полосатом пятне с бронзовыми волосами перед ним.  
  
\- Вот так, друг, - услышал он, безошибочно определяя шепот Луи, и рука, похлопывающая его по щеке, переместилась, ероша его кудри. - С тобой все хорошо.  
  
Гарри заставил себя открыть второй глаз и оглядеть офис. Он все еще сидел в том же кресле, его руки вцепились в подлокотники так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Доктор Лоусон разговаривала по телефону напротив него, делая записи на листе бумаги, лежащем перед ней.  
  
Взгляд Гарри упал на дневник на ее столе и потом медленно вернулся к Луи. Мозг лениво работал, пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию.  
  
\- То, что с тобой случилось, называется приступом паники, - сказала доктор Лоусон, кладя трубку и обходя стол, чтобы приблизиться к Гарри и опуститься на колени перед ним. – Это довольно распространенный симптом, проявляющийся в стрессовых ситуациях, особенно вкупе с таблетками, которые ты сейчас принимаешь.  
  
Но все, о чем мог думать Гарри, это была рука Луи, занятая его кудряшками. Слова доктора Лоусон он едва улавливал.  
  
\- Луи указан как человек, с которым нужно связаться при чрезвычайной ситуации, - продолжила доктор Лоусон, пытаясь поймать остекленевший взгляд Гарри. - Я дала тебе слабое успокоительное, чтобы успокоить тебя во время приступа. После чего позвонила ему. Так положено делать, если пациент несовершеннолетний, - сказала она, оглядываясь на стол, и взгляд Гарри переместился на разбитую рамку для фотографий.  
  
Это же не он натворил, правда?  
  
Он посмотрел на свои руки. Из нескольких маленьких порезов сочилась ярко-красная кровь.  
  
Это сделал он.  
  
\- Я звонила психиатру, который наблюдал его дома, - сказала она на этот раз обращаясь больше к Луи, как если бы Гарри вообще не было в комнате. - Он продиктовал рецепт на препараты, которые Гарри должен будет принимать с теми таблетками, которые пьет сейчас. И еще одни, которые вы должны будете держать при себе на случай этих приступов, если они повторятся, - объясняла она, и Гарри никогда еще не видел лицо Луи таким серьезным.  
  
Таким решительным.  
  
\- Гарри, - продолжила она, - я думаю, что я на этом закончу нашу сегодняшнюю встречу, - она дотянулась до стола и вручила ему дневник.  
  
Взгляд Луи опустился на знакомую обложку. Та самая книжка, которая была у Зейна.  
  
\- Простите, - невнятно пробормотал Гарри, и доктор Лоусон улыбнулась, помогая ему убрать книжку в карман куртки.  
  
\- Это моя работа, Гарри, - сказала она, опуская руку и осторожно касаясь порезов от разбитого стекла на ладони Гарри. - Почему бы тебе не пойти к моему администратору, она промоет твои порезы. Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Томлинсоном.  
  
Гарри переводил взгляд с Луи на доктора Лоусон и обратно, его сердце упало.  
  
Она знает? Она прочитала, пока он лежал в отключке?  
  
\- Вы собираетесь говорить обо мне? – медленно спросил он, уставившись на них испуганными широко распахнутыми глазами. И доктор Лоусон положила руку ему на колено, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Гарри, я имею право сказать Луи только то, что может представлять для тебя угрозу. Я обещаю, что мы не будем касаться личных тем, о которых ты мне говорил, - заверила она, и Луи осторожно похлопал Гарри по спине, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
  
\- Я скоро выйду, друг, - успокоил его Луи, и Гарри с усталым вздохом поднялся на ноги, спотыкаясь и все еще ощущая действие тех лекарств, которыми накачала его доктор Лоусон. Оглянувшись последний раз через плечо, он захлопнул за собой дверь и подошел к администратору, молча протягивая ей руку.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Когда его рука была заклеена пластырем, он рухнул в одно из кресел, наклоняя голову на бок и зажмуривая глаза, и постарался не думать о вспышке раздражения, охватившего его. Или о Луи и докторе Лоусон, в офисе оставшихся наедине.  
  
Он засунул руку в карман и нащупал твердый корешок дневника. Записка Зейна ясно всплывала в его голове.  
  
Его последний секрет был раскрыт, и теперь это лишь вопрос времени. Точно так же, как Лиам разболтал его первый секрет, Зейн поступит со вторым.  
  
И тогда он окажется в полной заднице.  
  
Луи появился несколько минут спустя, и Гарри притворился, что не заметил сочувствующей улыбки, которая возникла не его лице, когда он подошел к Гарри, предлагая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
  
\- Она сказала, тебя может пошатывать, - сказал он, опуская руку на спину Гарри и направляя его, от чего желудок Гарри завязался узлом. - Так как насчет того, чтобы заехать за лекарствами из твоего рецепта и потом отправиться домой? Проведем вместе вечер, - говорил он обыденно, и Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мне не нужна нянька, - прошептал он, когда они вошли в лифт, и Луи облизнул губы. Луи всегда облизывает губы перед тем, как соврать.  
  
\- Знаю, но мы не зависали вот так вот вдвоем уже целую вечность, - заявил он, и Гарри закатил глаза и скрестил на груди руки. Луи повернул голову и посмотрел на него. - Что не так, друг?  
  
\- С чего бы ей о чем-то говорить с тобой? – спросил Гарри, выходя из лифта и предоставляя Луи догонять его.  
  
Луи вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам и хватая Гарри за плечо, когда тот свернул налево, и утаскивая его в другую сторону, по направлению к тому месту, где он припарковал машину. Хватка Луи на плече Гарри усилилась, удерживая младшего парня рядом, когда они переходили дорогу.  
  
Гарри отметил, что его должен был ранить, должен был расстраивать тот факт, что его таскают за собой, как будто он ребенок, которому ничего нельзя доверить сделать самостоятельно.  
  
Но он чувствовал только тепло. И если бы Гарри не был зол и не решил бы продолжать в том же духе, то он бы даже улыбнулся.  
  
\- Луи! – попытался Гарри снова. - Что она сказала?  
  
Луи открыл для Гарри дверь, отпуская его плечо и обходя машину. Он облокотился о крышу, бросая взгляд на Гарри, который уставился на него в ответ, и вздохнул.  
  
\- Она просто сказала мне присматривать за тобой, - ответил Луи, и Гарри опустил глаза в пол, сгорбив плечи. – Эй! – позвал Луи настойчиво, пытаясь вернуть внимание Гарри. - Не делай так. Хорошо? Она не сказала мне ничего, о чем бы я сам уже не подумал. И все было хорошо раньше, так что ничего не изменится. Я прав?  
  
Гарри посмотрел в ответ с отсутствующим выражением на лице.  
  
\- Ты для меня как младший братишка, которого я всегда хотел, - сказал Луи, и Гарри заставил себя удержать на лице это пустое выражение.  
  
 _Младший братишка_ \- просто замечательно.  
  
\- И? – протянул Гарри медленно, приподнимая бровь, из-за чего Луи рассмеялся, качая головой.  
  
\- И ты нужен мне. Все просто, - заявил Луи, проскальзывая в машину, Гарри последовал за ним, пристегиваясь на пассажирском месте. – Ты и я, приятель. И я не собираюсь допустить, чтобы ты все испортил.  
  
Гарри знал, что Луи хотел, чтобы он в ответ пообещал ему. Пообещал, что не сделает ничего иного, кроме как станет снова тем беззаботным Гарри, каким он был в самом начале их знакомства.  
  
Но Гарри был уверен, что пока Луи рядом, беззаботного Гарри не будет.  
  
Беззаботный Гарри умер в тот самый момент, когда увидел Луи.  
  
И Зейн теперь об этом знает.  
  
Луи притормозил возле аптеки, оставляя Гарри в работающей машине, а сам забежал внутрь. Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил, как Луи заколебался, когда Гарри попросил оставить его в машине одного. Притворился, что не увидел, как пальцы Луи задержались на секунду на ключах, а глаза Луи снова и снова неистово возвращались через окно аптеки к машине, проверяя Гарри.  
  
Луи солгал. Что бы ни сказала ему доктор Лоусон, все изменилось. Это разожгло новые подозрения в голове Луи.  
  
Между тем новый секрет был раскрыт и только и ждал того, чтобы попасться на глаза подозрительному Луи.  
  
Чертовски не вовремя произошедшие события.  
  
Он вытащил свой мобильник после того, как Луи обернулся на него в пятый раз. Гарри выбрал номер Зейна из списка, прислоняя голову к окну машины, за которым начинался дождь, ожидая, пока друг возьмет трубку.  
  
\- Гарри, - поприветствовал его Зейн тихо, и Гарри прикусил губу, наблюдая как одна капля дождя сливается с другой, скатываясь по оконному стеклу и превращаясь в еще большую каплю.  
  
Совсем как секреты Гарри.  
  
Как сам Гарри, скатывающийся вниз и готовый вот-вот разбиться и сгореть.  
  
\- Ты знаешь? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Да, знаю, - смущенно ответил Зейн. - Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Это последнее, что сейчас было нужно Гарри.  
  
\- Конечно, - согласился он, пытаясь говорить спокойно и обыденно. Пытаясь не выдать, насколько чертовски погано он себя чувствует. Насколько потерянным, юным и глупым он себя чувствует.  
  
Пытаясь не выдать, как ему страшно.  
  
\- Завтра утром, в тренажерном зале, - предложил Зейн, и Гарри не ответил, быстро сбрасывая звонок, как только Луи открыл дверь, сжимая в руках бумажный пакет с таблетками и не позволяя Гарри взять его.  
  
Вероятно, из-за того, что сказала доктор Лоусон.  
  
Доктор Лоусон, которую он считал прикольной, и которая оказалась вероломной стервой.  
  
Совсем как Лиам.  
  
И так же может случиться с Зейном.  
  
\- С кем ты разговаривал? – спросил Луи ровным тоном, выезжая с парковки, и Гарри вздохнул. Ложь легко сорвалась с языка.  
  
\- С мамой, - коротко ответил он.  
  
Как бы то ни было, если они не доверяют ему, то не имеет никакого значения, что он скажет.  
  
Ведь правда?


	14. Глава 13

По возвращении домой Гарри тут же исчез в своей комнате, не говоря ни слова Луи, который смотрел в его удаляющуюся спину с тяжелым сердцем.  
  
Ему не становилось лучше, как должно было быть. Луи мог поклясться, что если бы он только мог быть _там_ , то Гарри стало бы лучше. По крайней мере не хуже.   
  
Предупреждение доктора Лоусон эхом звучали у него в голове, пока он прятал таблетки для Гарри в шкафчик над раковиной, кусая губу и оглядываясь в поисках друга.  
  
Но дверь семнадцатилетнего мальчишки все еще была закрыта, отгораживая весь остальной мир от того, что творилось в его голове. Поэтому Луи отправился в гостиную и развалился на диване, включив телевизор и ожидая появления Гарри.  
  
Тот же заперся в комнате и съехал по двери на пол, закрывая лицо руками и пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше.  
  
У него есть примерно одиннадцать часов, чтобы придумать надежный план как удержать Зейна от раскрытия его последнего единственного секрета. Примерно одиннадцать часов чтобы разобраться со всем этим дерьмом.  
  
Вместо этого Гарри смог только натянуть на себя свои самые уютные штаны и старую толстовку Луи, которую он припрятал в недрах своего шкафа.  
  
Но почти выветрившийся запах старого лосьона Луи не смог ему помочь решить проблему, а только отвлекал от процесса решения.  
  
По мере того, как время шло и все больше и больше мыслей пролетали в его голове, Гарри решил, что единственное, что он может сделать, это предъявить Зейну ультиматум.  
  
Сохранить его секрет, или Гарри исчезнет навсегда.  
  
Потому что парень был уверен, что сейчас существуют только два варианта развития событий в его жизни. И вместо того, чтобы чувствовать страх или беспокойство, Гарри снова вышел из своей спальни около часа ночи, ощущая гордость и уверенность в своем решении.  
  
Он не чувствовал необходимости обжечь себя или причинить себе боль каким-нибудь другим способом. Он ощущал странное удовлетворение от осознания, что завтра умрет либо его секрет, либо он сам, и наступит конец противоречиям Ларри Стайлинсон, которые, едва появившись, захватили разум Гарри без остатка.  
  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - сиплым голосом сказал Луи, и Гарри подпрыгнул, едва войдя в гостиную, застигнутый врасплох развалившемся в темной гостиной, единственным источником света в которой служило голубоватое мерцание, исходящие от телевизора, другом.  
  
\- Я спал, - пробормотал Гарри, сворачиваясь калачиком в кресле рядом с диваном и подбирая под себя ноги, наслаждаясь ощущением омывшего его оцепенения. Даже пристальный взгляд Луи не нарушил безмятежного спокойствия, разливавшегося по его телу.  
  
\- Ты врешь, - тихо заметил тот, дотягиваясь до пульта и бросая его Гарри. - Можешь переключить канал. Мне все равно надоела эта программа.  
  
Гарри кивнул, поднимая пульт и переключая каналы. Наконец он остановился на повторе детских мультиков, которые, согласно смутным воспоминаниям, он когда-то смотрел утром по субботам, сидя в пижаме на коленях у сестры.  
  
Ему стало даже немного интересно. Неужели он в последний раз вспоминает все это? Если Зейн не согласится завтра, то да.  
  
Он сделал в уме пометку написать утром сообщение Джемме. Ничего, что могло бы встревожить ее, ничего серьезного, просто пожелать доброго утра. Что-нибудь, что она могла бы вспоминать потом. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
\- О чем ты так серьезно задумался? – шепотом спросил Луи с дивана, и Гарри пожал плечами, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как тот поднимает бровь.  
  
\- Просто о жизни, - ответил он. Луи тяжело вздохнул, вытягивая ноги и закрывая глаза согнутыми руками.  
  
Гарри наблюдал за Луи несколько минут, ожидая, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, но старший парень продолжал молчать. Гарри пожал плечами и отвернулся обратно к мультикам.  
  
\- Гарри? - позвал Луи тихо во время следующей рекламы. Гарри обернулся, его глаза уже начали закрываться от усталости, к тому времени на часах уже было три утра. - Тебе когда-нибудь было так плохо, что ты чувствовал, что можешь сделать что-нибудь похуже, чем просто обжечь себя?  
  
Гарри уставился на него в ответ пустыми глазами, несколько раз моргая.  
  
\- А что? – спросил он медленно, и даже во время этого противостояния взглядов он не ощущал того беспокойства, которое должно было быть. Не чувствовал себя неловко, пересекая невидимую черту и обсуждая самоубийство с Луи.  
  
Потому что Гарри уже мысленно принял решение, и он был единственным, кто знает о нем.  
  
\- Просто доктор Лоусон упомянула кое-что мимоходом, - ответил Луи длинно выдохнув, и протер глаза, садясь ровнее и одарив Гарри настойчивым взглядом. - Просто пообещай мне, что никогда не сделаешь ничего, что невозможно исправить.  
  
Гарри с легкостью кивнул.  
  
\- Нет, не просто кивнешь, - сказал Луи серьезно. И Гарри ощутил легкий интерес, поверил бы кто-нибудь, что Луи Томлинсон может быть таким серьезным, каким он был в эту самую минуту. Это было больше похоже на Лиама. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это.  
  
\- Я обещаю, - слова легко слетели с его губ. Он встретился взглядом с Луи, пытаясь казаться настолько искренним, насколько это возможно, чтобы не выглядеть при этом наигранным. Все что угодно, чтобы успокоить Луи. Он подошел, чтобы обняться.  
  
Завтра с проблемой будет покончено, так или иначе. И этого было достаточно, чтобы на лице Гарри появилась маленькая улыбка.  
  
Которой оказалось достаточно, чтобы Луи облегченно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Старший парень дотянулся до пульта, выключая телевизор и садясь. Он указал на дверь в комнату Гарри.  
  
\- Ложись спать, Гарри, - пробормотал он. - Завтра днем у нас интервью, ты же хочешь успеть позавтракать перед ним? – спросил он, и Гарри помотал головой, поднимаясь с дивана и глядя на Луи.  
  
Он отстранённо подумал, что это, может быть, последний раз, когда он видит Луи.   
  
Скорее всего нет. Зейн не позволит ему зайти так далеко, он был в этом уверен.  
  
Но было странно знать, что когда Гарри увидит Луи в следующий раз, ему не придется беспокоиться о том, что Луи может узнать что-то, чего он знать не должен.  
  
Луи никогда не узнает, что он является причиной всей боли и всего удовольствия в жизни Гарри.  
  
Он никогда не узнает, и вернувшемуся домой завтра Гарри не придется больше беспокоиться об этом.  
  
\- Я не могу, - ответил Гарри, накидывая одеяло на плечи и вставая, чтобы пойти в свою комнату. - Я собираюсь в тренажерный зал с Зейном утром. Мы, наверное, встретимся с вами уже там.  
  
Луи позади него пробормотал ответ, шепотом желая ему хороших снов, и Гарри обернулся и улыбнулся ему, прежде чем войти в комнату и упасть на кровать, блаженный спокойный сон настиг его, пока он в нетерпении дожидался утра.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Он проснулся рано на следующее утро, быстро выпрыгивая из кровати, когда заиграл его телефон, сердце учащенно колотилось в предвкушении событий этого дня.  
  
Событий, которые должны были произойти еще вчера, когда он собирался разобраться со всем этим беспорядком в его жизни и двигаться дальше.  
  
Как-нибудь.  
  
Выключив будильник на телефоне, он поплелся в ванную, включая душ и быстро запрыгивая под него. Взглянув на часы, он ухмыльнулся, заметив, что стрелка часов еще только подползает к восьми утра.  
  
Помывшись, он старательно подобрал одежду, снова натянув на себя толстовку Луи, наличие которой сам Луи даже никак не прокомментировал прошлой ночью.  
  
Вот до какой степени он не замечал происходящего, и пусть это так и останется, когда Гарри закончит со всеми проблемами.  
  
Он быстро отправил короткие сообщения маме и сестре, просто пожелал доброго утра, как и обещал себе прошлой ночью, и сел за стол, используя оставшееся время чтобы съесть банан и просмотреть новости в мире, пролистывая газету от 15 сентября 2011 года.  
  
Быстрая мысль, что он уже никогда не сделает этого 16 сентября 2011 года, пронеслась в его голове, но он тут же отбросил ее.  
  
Казалось очень невероятным, что Зейн не согласится с его условиями, которые Гарри выложит сразу, как только встретится с ним в тренажерном зале.  
  
В 7:55 Гарри выкинул кожуру от банана и натянул кроссовки, небрежно валяющиеся на полу в гостиной.  
  
Он вернулся к шкафчику, доставая по таблетке из обеих бутылочек, и проглотил их, запивая водой из-под крана. Затем, просто на всякий случай, он засунул сами бутылочки в карман толстовки, стараясь не идти слишком быстро, чтобы таблетки не гремели.   
  
Или хотя бы гремели не так заметно.  
  
Просто на всякий случай.  
  
В 8:03 он был в тренажерном зале, опоздав на 3 минуты, но все еще опередив Зейна, и скинул толстовку, бросая ее в угол, а затем улегся на скамейку для выполнения жима штанги, как обычно поднимая вес меньше своего предельно допустимого в ожидании друга.  
  
И наконец в 8:09 вошел Зейн, имеющий совсем не товарный вид, с кругами под глазами и беспокойством на лице. Гарри слегка хмыкнул, задаваясь вопросом, смотрелся ли Зейн сегодня в зеркало или слишком боялся увидеть свое отражение.  
  
Скорее второе.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - весело прощебетал Гарри, и Зейн посмотрел на него настороженно, тяжело сглотнув и пробормотав ответное приветствие, и осторожно присел на скамейку напротив Гарри, не сводя с него взгляда. – Ты выглядишь разбито.  
  
Зейн заворчал.  
  
\- Плохо спал, - ответил он, окидывая взглядом сверху вниз мальчишку перед ним. - Зато ты выглядишь удивительно бодрым сегодня.  
  
Гарри нахально ухмыльнулся в ответ.   
  
\- Я и чувствую себя удивительно бодро, - ответил он, выпрямляясь на скамейке и изучая Зейна, опустив подбородок на руки.  
  
Зейн некоторое время рассматривал его в ответ, и никто из ребят не двигался и не начинал разговор. Когда, наконец, Зейну начало казаться, что он больше не выдержит, он разорвал зрительный контакт, опуская голову на руки.  
  
\- Я не хотел это читать, - тихо признался он, но Гарри только продолжил безразлично разглядывать его, не особенно интересуясь историей обнаружения Зейном его последнего секрета. Его больше беспокоило, как завершиться эта история, но он позволил старшему парню продолжить. – Просто… Я беспокоился, что ты можешь сделать что-нибудь радикальное.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Учитывая текущие обстоятельства, он не мог поспорить с тем, что это было разумное предположение.  
  
\- И потом, когда я прочитал. Я не хотел этого знать. Но теперь я не могу ни о чем другом думать и, дружище, - торопливо говорил Зейн, глядя на Гарри расширенными глазами, - прости, но я думаю, ты должен ему сказать.  
  
Гарри секунду рассматривал его в ответ, прежде чем фыркнуть, усмехаясь и качая головой.  
  
\- И я псих! – крикнул он, откидывая голову назад и хохоча, и когда он снова взглянул на Зейна. Тот смотрел на него сморщив лоб в замешательстве.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - настаивал Зейн, слегка наклоняясь вперед и снова встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. - Потому что я думал об этом, друг. И я считаю, что он, возможно, чувствует то же самое к тебе.  
  
Улыбка Гарри пропала, и на секунду он почти позволил себе поверить словам Зейна, но тогда безмятежное спокойствие, окутавшее его, будет нарушено, а он уже успел так привыкнуть к этому приятному простому умиротворению.  
  
Нет, он должен просто придерживаться плана.  
  
\- Луи не чувствует того же, - спокойно объяснил Гарри, водя пальцами вверх и вниз по скамейке и избегая умоляющего взгляда Зейна. - Я люблю его, но он не может об этом знать.  
  
Зейн затряс головой.   
  
\- Но он должен! Потому что я думаю, он тоже любит! – Зейн остановился, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие, и продолжил, не дожидаясь, пока Гарри что-нибудь ответит. - Я хочу сказать, я об этом размышлял, друг, вы двое всегда были близки, и потом, когда у тебя все полетело под откос, он тут же порвал с Элеанор. Такой выбор времени не может быть случайным, Гарри.  
  
\- Он воспринимает меня как младшего братишку, - спокойно заявил Гарри, мысленно возвращаясь к их вчерашнему разговору в машине. – И это все, что он во мне видит. И все, что мне нужно, чтобы он думал, что я воспринимаю его так же. Как брата.  
  
Зейн пораженно уставился на него в ответ со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Гарри стало интересно, неужели Зейн действительно думал, что может вот так вот просто заявиться сюда и убедить его, что Луи его любит. В какие нездоровые игры он играет?  
  
Гарри вытряхнул лишние мысли из головы. Пришло время нанести сокрушительный удар и навсегда покончить с этой проблемой.  
  
\- Луи никогда не узнает, - просто заявил он. Напряженный взгляд зеленых глаз удерживал карие глаза Зейна. - Я не скажу ему, и ты не скажешь. Мы оба забудем обо всем, что написано в этом дневнике и никогда не заговорим об этом снова.  
  
Зейн моргнул пару раз, уставившись пустым взглядом в ответ, как если бы слова Гарри очень долго доходили до его мозга. Наконец, он кажется уловил главную идею и замотал головой, наморщив лоб.   
  
\- Нет, Гарри. Он должен узнать. Это убивает тебя, друг, - попытался сказать он, но Гарри только покачал головой, поднимая руку.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, Зейн, - сказал Гарри, заставляя свой голос оставаться ровным, и по какой-то причине то безмятежное спокойствие, окружавшее его, начало улетучиваться и он почувствовал, как его начала охватывать нервозность. – Он не узнает. Меня не будет рядом, если он узнает.  
  
Это и был ультиматум. Зейн уставился на него в ответ и Гарри видел, как его разум пытается расшифровать только что произнесенные слова. Гарри немного засомневался, стоило ли ему разъяснить свою мысль старшему парню более простыми словами. Но Зейн сделал это за него.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что лучше убьешь себя, чем расскажешь Луи? – слабым голосом выговорил Зейн, и слово «убьешь» прозвучало для Гарри слишком грубо. Потому что технически, может быть это было именно то, о чем он думал, но ему не хотелось называть это такими громкими трагичными словами.  
  
Он предпочитал «исчезнуть навсегда».  
  
Так звучало немного лучше.  
  
Однако, он не озвучил ни одну из этих мыслей Зейну, он просто смотрел.  
  
\- Поэтому ты никому не скажешь, - сказал Гарри, хлопая в ладоши, готовый решить эту проблему и, возможно, подняться наверх и съесть еще один банан, потому что он начал чувствовать себя немного изможденным.  
  
Зейн уставился на него, побледнев. Он открыл было рот, но снова закрыл его, как если бы пытался найти правильные слова, которых не знал. Неожиданно Зейн подскочил.   
  
\- Лиам, - все, что пробормотал он, выбегая за дверь тренажерного зала, оставляя шокировано моргающего Гарри позади.  
  
Он ожидал, что Зейн проявит большую заботу, а не просто выкинет жизнь Гарри так небрежно, как он только что это сделал. Гарри вздохнул и пожал плечами, прокручивая в голове их спор.  
  
Зейн побежит к Лиаму и все разболтает, Лиам разболтает Найлу и потом они все втроем пойдут к Луи и проинформируют его о самом тайном секрете, который, как обещал себе Гарри, он унесет с собой в могилу.  
  
Что означало, что у него возможно есть не больше получаса.  
  
Он подошел к тому месту, где валялась его толстовка и залез в карман, рука ухватила бутылочку с таблетками.  
  
Тем временем в квартире наверху Луи открыл шкафчик над раковиной, глаза невидяще уставились на пустое место на полке, где должны были стоять две бутылочки.  
  
Дверь за ним с грохотом захлопнулась.


	15. Глава 14

Когда Гарри почувствовал, что приходит в себя, он старался изо всех сил остаться в этой дарящей забвение спокойной темноте.  
  
Потому что не может быть, чтобы он облажался в той единственной вещи, в которой, казалось бы, невозможно облажаться. Если ты не способен даже убить себя должным образом, то ты действительно ни на что не способен.  
  
Но его разум продолжал дрейфовать к свету и приглушенным голосам, которые Гарри едва мог разобрать. И совсем скоро он почувствовал, что левый глаз предал его, открываясь и моргая, оглядывая чересчур белую комнату.  
  
В этот момент парень окончательно уверился в том, что облажался, потому что он был чертовски уверен, что ему не светило открыть глаза в белоснежном раю после того, что он сделал.  
  
Оставался только один вариант - больница.  
  
Он устало моргнул, его конечности были тяжелыми, а движения медленными, пока Гарри пытался осмотреться. Он лежал в кровати, плотно укутанный в кучу синих одеял, которые были колючими и неудобными, и слишком сильно давили.  
  
Он почувствовал слабое покалывание в руке и опустил взгляд, увидев трубу капельницы, по которой в его вену капала прозрачная жидкость из пакетика, подвешенного на стойке над ним.  
  
Его взгляд скользил по различным аппаратам, контролирующим различные части тела Гарри. Вот и контроль, которого он так старательно пытался избежать.  
  
И теперь он оказался прямо в центре внимания.  
  
Он покосился на дверь и его сердце остановилось, когда он увидел маму, выглядящую старше, чем он когда-либо видел. Ее плечи были сгорблены, а руки прикрывали рот, когда она стояла, прислонившись к дверному косяку и разговаривала с медсестрой, которая, казалось, успокаивала ее как могла.  
  
Рядом с мамой на стуле у двери сидел полицейский, который с каменным лицом следил за входом. Гарри слабо удивился. Зачем он здесь, но его куда больше беспокоила мама, которая выглядела абсолютно разбитой.  
  
И все благодаря ему.  
  
\- Мам? – позвал он хриплым голосом и поморщился, проводя рукой по горлу, которое казалось ободранным и странно болело. Его разум все еще затуманен, когда он видит, как его мама отворачивается от медсестры, руки опускаются ото рта, когда она быстро подходит к кровати и бросается обнимать Гарри.  
  
И Гарри взбешен, он был чертовски зол на всю эту ситуацию, потому что так не должно было случиться, и как только он выяснит, кто из ребят все испортил, точно убьёт его.  
  
Но лежа сейчас в объятиях мамы, когда ее длинные холодные пальцы гладили его по спине, он почти пожалел о том, что натворил.  
  
Как он мог так поступить с мамой? С собственной мамой, которая выглядела сейчас абсолютно раздавленной, благодаря Гарри и его глупому опрометчивому поступку.  
  
\- Гарри, - прошептала она, давясь словами, и глядя на него сверху вниз слезящимися глазами, пока ее рука гладила его по щеке. - Малыш, я люблю тебя.  
  
Казалось, что она не может больше произнести ни слова, поднося руку ко рту и всхлипывая в ладонь, тогда как Гарри не мог сделать ничего, кроме как беспомощно лежать рядом с ней, положив руку ей на спину и ощущая, как чувство вины охватывает его. Уничтожая безмятежное спокойствие.  
  
Другая фигура появилась в дверном проеме со стаканчиком кофе в одной руке и телефоном в другой. Его волосы в беспорядке торчали в разные стороны, а глаза были мертвыми, когда он посмотрел на Гарри, который отвел взгляд от мамы и уставился в глаза Луи.  
  
Он тяжело сглотнул, открывая было рот, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Луи развернулся в дверях и снова исчез в коридоре. Гарри зажмурился, его снедали стыд и печаль, разрушая это восхитительное спокойствие, за которое он так отчаянно цеплялся, пытаясь его сохранить.  
  
\- Прости, мамочка, - прошептал Гарри, его голос сорвался и он наклонился вперед, утыкаясь в ее плечо. Она обнимала его, глядя по волосам, пока он буквально разваливался на кусочки в ее руках. – Прости.  
  
  
***   
  
  
В следующий раз он проснулся сам, не было никаких звуков, которые могли бы выдернуть его из сна. В больничной палате было темно, лунный свет вползал через жалюзи, порождая жуткие тени по всей комнате, Гарри окинул взглядом пустое пространство и остановился на тусклом свете и человеке в углу.  
  
Луи сидел в углу, все еще бодрствующий в темноте ночи, листая что-то в телефоне. Он растянулся в неудобном больничном кресле, подогнув под себя ноги, и в свете от его телефона Гарри мог различить темные тени, залегшие под его глазами.  
  
Он выглядел таким же сломленным, как и мама.  
  
Луи поднял голову и Гарри быстро закрыл глаза, надеясь притвориться спящим и избежать разговора. Он бы пошел на все, чтобы избежать этого.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты проснулся, - сказал Луи хриплым, грубым от усталости голосом, и Гарри закусил губу, не открывая глаз. Он услышал, как Луи поднялся из кресла. Легкие шаги приблизились. Край его кровати прогнулся, когда он почувствовал, что Луи сел рядом, и знакомая рука опустилась на его спину.  
  
Гарри едва дышал, надеясь, что, может быть, если он не будет шевелиться, то Луи ничего не скажет и они смогут продолжать вести себя так, как будто ничего не случилось.  
  
Гарри неожиданно вспомнился тот момент, когда он впервые по-настоящему познакомился с Луи, во времена Boot Camp. Он бы сделал что угодно сейчас, лишь бы вернуться в тот вечер. К той простой шаловливой дружбе.  
  
\- Засыпай обратно, - прошептал Луи, его голос был низким, а голова опущена так, что находилась совсем рядом, его губы почти касались уха Гарри.  
  
\- Хотел бы я уснуть, - прошептал Гарри в ответ и Луи отстранился, садясь ровно и глядя на своего младшего соседа по комнате. – Я не хотел просыпаться.  
  
Луи устало вздохнул, стягивая шапочку и бросая взгляд на свои часы. Четыре утра. Раньше, чем ему бы хотелось начинать этот разговор, он надеялся, что хотя бы Лиам будет рядом, или еще кто-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь и указать ему нужное направление.  
  
Потому что он не знал, что сказать.  
  
Все, чего ему в действительности хотелось, это наорать на Гарри за то, что он был совершенно абсолютно эгоистичным ублюдком. Но он не мог этого сделать, не мог кричать на сломленного ребенка.  
  
А именно таким был сейчас Гарри, облаченный в безразмерную больничную пижаму, забившийся под груду одеял сломленный ребенок. Тот же сломленный ребенок, которого нашел Луи, съежившегося в углу тренажерного зала, завернувшегося в его старую толстовку.  
  
Луи зажмурился, пытаясь выкинуть из памяти пустые безжизненные глаза Гарри, но это было просто невозможно забыть. Он знал, что пройдет еще не мало времени, прежде чем он будет способен хотя бы думать о том, что сможет забыть тот пустой мертвый взгляд, который встретил его, когда он упал на колени рядом с Гарри.  
  
Даже путаные события, последовавшие за тем, как он нашел Гарри, не смогли отвлечь его мысли от этих мертвых глаз.  
  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты проснулся, - ответил Луи, заставляя свой голос оставаться спокойным и не позволяя дыханию сбиться. Он смог продержаться весь день и не собирался расслабляться сейчас.  
  
Он был сильным в больничной комнате ожидания, успокаивая сломленного Найла, одновременно наблюдая за Зейном и Лиамом, которые сидели в углу. Наблюдал, как Лиам склонился к Зейну и настаивал, что Зейн ни в чем не виноват. Зейн, в свою очередь, продолжал утверждать, что он должен был что-то предпринять, что выглядело нелепым для Луи.  
  
Если кого-то из них стоило винить, то, конечно, Луи. Луи, глупый доверчивый придурок, который решил, что достаточно будет просто взять с Гарри честное слово и предполагать, что все в полном порядке.  
  
Луи, чертов идиот, который проигнорировал особые указания доктора Лоусон и вместо того, чтобы спрятать таблетки, оставил их там, откуда Гарри мог спокойно их взять.  
  
И Луи чуть не пришлось заплатить страшную цену за это глупое решение.  
  
Гарри не ответил, по-прежнему отвернувшись и дыша равномерно через нос.  
  
\- У тебя болит горло? – неожиданно спросил Луи и Гарри слегка приподнял голову, посмотрев на Луи и коротко кивая. - Ага, им пришлось промывать тебе желудок, - пояснил Луи, тут же сожалея о своей тупости, поскольку лицо Гарри побледнело. - Они сказали, это может повредить твое горло.  
  
Луи не видел, как это произошло, он был заперт в комнате ожидания, заполняя медицинские карты, пытаясь получить историю болезни Гарри от Энни по телефону, одновременно стараясь успокоить пребывающую в истерике мать.  
  
Потом, когда все это закончилось, Луи был первым, кому разрешили войти в палату. У двери был полицейский и доктор обыденным тоном сообщила ему, что Гарри находиться под присмотром для самоубийц, как будто это была совершенно обычная мера предосторожности.  
  
Как будто бы это было совершенно нормально, что его Гарри находится под присмотром для самоубийц.  
  
И с тех пор он не покидал палату, выходил только чтобы купить кофе и выпроводить Энни несколько часов назад, настаивая, чтобы она вернулась в их квартиру и немного отдохнула, обещая, что он присмотрит за ее сыном.  
  
Потому что если Гарри должен был находиться под каким-то наблюдением, он мог по-настоящему доверить это только себе.  
  
Луи вернулся мыслями в настоящее, когда Гарри болезненно закашлялся, потирая горло. Луи перегнулся через Гарри, дотягиваясь до зеленой кнопки на боку кровати и вызывая медсестру.  
  
Не прошло и минуты, как молодая медсестра, закрепленная за Гарри, вошла в палату с усталой улыбкой на лице и шприцем в руках.  
  
\- Это просто снимет боль, - прошептала она Гарри, который не так хорошо притворялся спящим, как ему казалось, лежа свернувшись на боку и зажмурив глаза. Она ввела лекарство в капельницу и Луи улыбнулся и прошептал тихое «спасибо», прежде чем она вытащила иглу и снова исчезла.  
  
Луи знал, что пройдет всего несколько минут, прежде чем Гарри провалиться в глубокий сон из-за болеутоляющих препаратов, и запустил руку в кудри Гарри, аккуратно массажируя кожу головы.  
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал, друг? – прошептал он, не особенно ожидая ответа, но было поздно и он устал, а этот вопрос вертелся у него в голове с того момента, как он открыл шкафчик и увидел исчезновение бутылочек с таблетками.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь?  
  
Голос Гарри был едва громче шепота, почти как дыхание, и брови Луи сошлись над переносицей в замешательстве, в то время как он убрал руку от волос Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, - медленно ответил Луи, напрягая мозг в попытке понять, что же он упустил. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Гарри говорил ему что-нибудь, кроме того, что он в порядке.  
  
Он обернулся к Гарри, намереваясь потребовать у него ответы, но Гарри выглядел уже заснувшим, дыхание ровное и глаза спокойно закрыты.  
  
На его лице осталась небольшая улыбка, которая породила в голове Луи новую волну спутанных мыслей.  
  
Потому что он не понимал, что могло заставить Гарри улыбаться в такой момент.  
  
  
***   
  
  
На следующее утро Гарри разбудила широко улыбающаяся медсестра, чья улыбка казалась даже чересчур яркой для такого раннего часа. Она поставила поднос с едой, которая была измельчена до такой степени, что казалась почти несъедобной, перед Гарри и ушла, неуловимо подмигнув Найлу, который сидел справа от Гарри рядом с Лиамом.  
  
Просто замечательно, Гарри был под присмотром для самоубийц, а Найл заигрывал с хорошенькими девушками. Это действительно было просто превосходно.  
  
\- Не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает, приятель, - сказал Найл, поддевая вилкой чересчур желтое яйцо с тарелки Гарри. – По-моему это должно быть неплохо, - он пронзил яйцо вилкой и протянул Гарри, который вздернул бровь, позволяя вилке упасть на поднос.  
  
Лиам закатил глаза.   
  
\- Если ты не будешь есть, то тебя не выпустят отсюда, - категорически заявил он, изо всех сил стараясь не повышать голос. У всех у них выдалась длинная ночка, даже после того, как они ушли домой по окончании времени для посещений, он провел большую часть ночи успокаивая Зейна.  
  
Зейна, который так и не пришел к Гарри. Зейна, который все еще был уверен, что это была его вина. Он сидел сейчас в квартире Лиама, вероятно, все еще растерянный, уставившись в телевизор, точно так же, как и все это время со вчерашней полуночи.  
  
Гарри молча засунул еду в рот, тут же эффектно давясь, стоило только ей проскользнуть в горло. Но Лиам только сочувственно поморщился, глядя как мальчишка потирает свое больное горло, которое было единственным напоминанием, недавней трагедии с Гарри.  
  
Это и еще сегодняшние заголовки, напечатанные на первых страницах всех газет, которые только смогли наложить лапу на эту историю.  
  
Так что вместо отметины в виде ожога Гарри мог вырезать все эти заголовки и сохранить их в какой-нибудь коробочке как постоянное напоминание о том дне, когда он не только рискнул своей жизнью, но и карьерой своих лучших друзей тоже.  
  
И Гарри ничуть не выглядел обеспокоенным этим фактом, пытаясь медленно запихнуть в себя завтрак.  
  
Он не выглядел обеспокоенным тем, что Зейн не пришел, не волновался о Луи, который сидел рядом с ним, пока буквально не отключился от усталости, не беспокоился, что его мама сейчас рыдала внизу, читая речь, приготовленную для нее менеджментом, который пытался разрешить эту проблему с наименьшим количеством драматизма, насколько это было возможно.  
  
Казалось, что единственное, что заботило Гарри, это его идиотский эгоистичный секрет, который практически разрывал и его самого, и группу на части.  
  
Идиотский эгоистичный секрет, о котором Зейн проболтался Лиаму буквально за секунду до звонка Луи, судорожно всхлипывающего в трубку и сообщающего новости о передозировке Гарри.  
  
И теперь Лиам мог не просто проболтаться кому-нибудь, он мог сообщить всему миру, только чтобы остановить эту идиотскую драму, которая выматывала парней месяцами.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы озвучить все это, Лиам просто передал Гарри стакан с водой.   
  
\- Вода поможет твоему горлу, - пробормотал он и Гарри благодарно взял стакан, медленно отпивая и позволяя влаге смочить его пораненное горло.  
  
Дверь больничной палаты Гарри открылась и все трое парней обернулись к Энни, которая вытирала мокрые глаза и пыталась улыбнуться своему младшему ребенку, входя в комнату.  
  
\- Все прошло хорошо, - заверила она сына, убирая взлохмаченные кудряшки с его лба и нежно целуя его.  
  
\- Когда я смогу пойти домой? – спросил Гарри, глядя на маму усталыми глазами. Его вопрос прозвучал почти совсем по-детски.  
  
Может быть именно поэтому Лиам так боялся говорить что-нибудь Гарри. Этот ребенок уже сейчас был настолько хрупким, что Лиам не хотел стать тем, кто сломает его, даже из лучших побуждений. Он не хотел жить с чувством вины за то, что разрушил Гарри окончательно.  
  
\- Ну, - начала Энни, проводя рукой по волосам и кусая губу, - я хотела, чтобы ты поехал домой со мной на некоторое время, - медленно сказала она. - Подальше от группы.  
  
Лиам задержал дыхание, ожидая реакции Гарри. Он ждал вспышки ярости, но Гарри, казалось, нравилась идея исчезнуть ненадолго. Исчезнуть от Луи и ребят на некоторое время.  
  
\- Но менеджмент полагает, что это может быть слишком радикально, особенно учитывая, как сильно вовлечена пресса в эту историю, - продолжила Энни, и Гарри тяжело сглотнул, слегка прикрывая глаза. – Мы пытаемся, чтобы это выглядело не настолько… серьезно.  
  
\- Оу, - прошептал он, и Энни вздохнула, вытирая глаза, чтобы тушь не потекла.  
  
\- Луи будет хорошо заботиться о нем, Энни! – влез Найл со своего места рядом с Лиамом, как если бы Гарри вообще не было в комнате, запихивая кусок тоста Гарри в рот и игнорируя пристальный взгляд, которым наградил его Гарри.  
  
\- Мы все будем, - добавил Лиам, ловя взгляд зеленых глаз Гарри.  
  
Это было обещание.


	16. Глава 15

Ближе к полудню Гарри начал становиться абсолютно неугомонным, будучи все еще привязанным к больничной кровати капельницей и суровыми взглядами матери, которыми она награждала его при каждой попытке встать.  
  
Он уже был выписан и только и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы уйти. Уже был создан отвлекающий маневр для прессы, так что можно было надеяться, что никто не побеспокоит Гарри по возвращению домой.  
  
Хрупкий Гарри, который, по мнению всех этих людей, контролирующих его жизнь, вероятно, сделан из стекла.  
  
Энни сидела на стуле напротив Гарри, листая книгу, но Гарри не был уверен, что она на самом деле читает. Она постоянно бросала на него взгляды поверх книги и закусывала губу, как если бы беспокоилась, что если она не будет постоянно проверять его, то он сбежит.  
  
Это уже начинало надоедать, но Гарри не хватало смелости сказать что-нибудь. Около часа назад звонила его сестра и прочитала ему длинную лекцию, которая сводилась к мысли, что он чуть не убил собственную маму своими эгоистичными поступками.  
  
Джемме было совсем не обязательно говорить ему это, он и сам все прекрасно знал. И, если быть честным, если бы он мог решать за себя, он бы запрыгнул с мамой в машину и уехал бы в Холмс Чапел, как она и хотела.  
  
Подальше от Луи. Было бы намного проще продолжать скрывать секрет, если бы он просто уехал подальше.  
  
Но важно было не то, чего хотел Гарри, и даже не то, что было бы лучше для Гарри. Главным было то, как будет лучше для группы.  
  
\- Гарри, - неожиданно позвала его мама, снова поднимая глаза, и отвлекая Гарри от торчащей из одеяла нитки, с которой он играл. Она отложила книгу на край столика и медленно поднялась на ноги, закрывая дверь, ведущую в коридор, и садясь на край кровати Гарри.  
  
Она взяла его за руку и сжала ее в своих холодных ладонях, с нежной улыбкой глядя сверху вниз на своего младшего ребенка.  
  
\- Да, мам? – пробормотал он, неохотно встречаясь с ней взглядом. Это все было немного чересчур мелодраматично, и он ощутил, как в животе что-то перевернулось, в ожидании следующего вопроса.  
  
Она облизнула губы и ее улыбка запнулась, когда она убрала прядь кудрявых волос с его лба:  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне что угодно, что угодно, милый, и я буду по-прежнему любить тебя.  
  
Он кивнул, прочищая горло и опуская глаза на синее одеяло.  
  
– Я знаю, мама, - прошептал он и снова кашлянул, медленно высвобождая руки и снова опуская голову на подушку.  
  
Энни продолжала наблюдать за сыном, сложив руки на коленях, в ожидании того, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, но он не сказал.  
  
Довольно долго они просто сидели в тишине.  
  
\- Я просто не знаю, - наконец прошептал Гарри, так тихо, что Энни пришлось наклониться к нему, чтобы разобрать слова. - Сейчас все уже настолько запуталось, что я не знаю, с чего начать и как закончить, теперь все смешалось. И я просто _не знаю._  
  
Его голос сорвался, а сердце Энни разлетелось на мелкие осколки, когда она обняла своего сломленного ребенка, прижимая его к груди, пока он всхлипывал, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы. Это было как дежавю, как когда-то давно после происшествия на футболе, когда мамины руки могли исцелить любую подвернутую лодыжку или ободранную коленку.  
  
Но сейчас это не работало, как бы они оба того не хотели. Не все проблемы Гарри можно было решить с помощью одной материнской заботы.  
  
Хотя это не могло помешать Энни попытаться. Она гладила спину Гарри, пока он не повис тяжело на ее плече, засыпая, но даже тогда она не остановилась, прижимая его к себе и намурлыкивая какую-то мелодию ему в ухо, гладя его по волосам.  
  
Ей пришлось позволить Гарри уехать из дома намного раньше, чем он по ее мнению был к этому готов, и вот чем все закончилось. Ее младший ребенок пытался покончить с собой и даже не позволяет ей узнать почему.  
  
Он не доверяет даже собственной матери настолько, чтобы рассказать почему.  
  
\- Вы выглядите вымотанной, - Энни обернулась и ласково улыбнулась Лиаму, который стоял в дверях, держа в одной руке сумку с одеждой Гарри, а в другой поднос с кофе. – Я купил вам напиток.  
  
Энни кивнула, осторожно укладывая Гарри обратно на подушку, и улыбнулась, наблюдая как он, вздыхая, плотнее заворачивается в одеяло.  
  
\- У меня была тяжелая ночь, - прошептала она, соскальзывая с кровати Гарри и садясь в кресло рядом с Лиамом, принимая предложенную чашку кофе. – Я не могла уснуть и закончила тем, что разбирала вещи в квартире Гарри и Луи всю ночь.  
  
Лиам фыркнул в свою кружку с кофе.  
  
\- Там настоящее поле боя, - пробормотал он, и Энни засмеялась.  
  
\- Да, точно, - согласилась она, ставя напиток и обхватывая себя руками, рассматривая своего спящего сына.  
  
Лиам тоже повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Младший товарищ по группе выглядел очень спокойным во сне, на его лице не отражалось ни тени тех мучений, которые должно быть изводили его разум.  
  
Ничто не выдавало той боли, причиной которой был секрет, хранимый им ото всех.  
  
\- Энни, - неожиданно начал Лиам, оборачиваясь к матери Гарри, - а что если я знаю кое-что о Гарри. Что-то, что Гарри пытается скрыть ото всех, но, как я думаю, это и привело к… ко всему. Вы бы хотели, чтобы я вам рассказал?  
  
Глаза Энни расширились и она медленно прикрыла руками рот, задумчиво изучая Лиама какое-то время, прежде чем тяжело вздохнуть.  
  
– Лиам, - начала она медленно, - я бы хотела, чтобы ты изо всех сил попытался помочь Гарри признаться в этом, что бы это ни было, - она взяла руку Лиама, осторожно поживая ее и глядя ему в глаза. - Потому что я верю, что если он и признается кому-то, то это будешь ты.  
  
Лиам вздохнул, вытаскивая руку и хватаясь за свой стаканчик.   
  
\- Или Лу, - тихо добавил он, и Энни рассмеялась, тоже принимаясь за свой напиток.  
  
\- Ну да, конечно, - со вздохом согласилась она. - Но посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что здесь проблема не в Луи.  
  
Лиам опустил взгляд обратно на свои колени, и Энни вздохнула, поднимая руку, чтобы похлопать его по щеке.  
  
\- Я немного знаю своего сына, - прошептала она. - Не так хорошо, как я думала, но знаю. Но мы не должны давить на него. У Гарри всегда все получалось плохо, если на него давили. Я не хочу снова оказаться здесь.  
  
Она устало вздохнула, делая очередной глоток кофе и поднимаясь.  
  
\- Я собираюсь позвонить его сестре, - пробормотала она. Женщина замешкалась, остановившись спиной к Лиаму на пути к двери. - На ваших плечах и так лежит большая ответственность, мальчики. И я не хочу добавлять еще, - осторожно сказала она, оборачиваясь, ее теперь влажные глаза встретили взгляд Лиама. - Но…  
  
\- Я не допущу этого снова, - закончил Лиам за нее уверенным тоном, в глазах взрослая не по годам убежденность. Энни улыбнулась, слегка кивая и разворачиваясь, продолжая свой путь к двери и затем в коридор, оставляя Лиама наедине с Гарри.  
  
Лиам вертел в руках телефон, отправляя сообщение Даниэль, которая была абсолютно очаровательна последние пару дней, постоянно интересуясь здоровьем Гарри и ожидая новостей о его состоянии.  
  
Он зашел в твитер, пролистывая сообщения от фанатов, не уверенный, что следует им ответить. Менеджмент еще не сказал ему что отвечать и в сложившейся ситуации никто из ребят не хотел переходить границы и создавать менеджерам еще больше проблем.  
  
Имидж группы и так уже висел на волоске благодаря последнему крику о помощи от Гарри.  
  
Лиаму неожиданно вспомнилась его первая встреча с Гарри в первый день boot camp, тогда этот ребенок был просто взволнованным сгустком энергии. Он говорил со всеми, кого встречал, вел длинные и короткие беседы о том, насколько он взволнован. И Лиам вспомнил, что поначалу не понимал такого детского поведения на таком серьезном конкурсе.  
  
Но к тому моменту, когда они собрались все вместе в бунгало, это детское поведение полностью сменилось на зрелую серьезность несоответствующую возрасту Гарри, ложную зрелость, которую Лиам тогда оценил положительно, ради хорошего выступления группы.  
  
Все, чего теперь хотелось Лиаму, это чтобы Гарри снова стал тем восторженным, бурлящим энтузиазмом непоседой. Потому что этот юный шестнадцатилетний ребенок не должен был стать сломленным подростком, спящим сейчас на кровати перед ним.  
  
Если бы не было группы, то Гарри не оказался бы здесь, Лиам был в этом уверен.  
  
Если бы он не встретил Луи, ничего бы не случилось.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Лиам обернулся к Гарри, который сонно моргал, устало потирая глаза и садясь, опираясь на локти.  
  
\- Луи и Найл на интервью, - ответил Лиам, наклоняясь вперед в кресле. - Мы собираемся скоро забрать тебя домой, пока журналисты с ними. Так что я подумал, что тебе может пригодиться компания.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, откидывая голову обратно на подушку.  
  
\- Ты просто не доверяешь мне, чтобы оставить меня одного.  
  
\- Это ты так сказал, а не я, - заметил Лиам, делая паузу, чтобы оценить, не прозвучало ли это слишком резко, наблюдая за реакцией Гарри, но Гарри только закатил глаза, переворачиваясь на бок и глядя на Лиама.   
  
– Насколько все плохо с прессой?  
  
\- Довольно впечатляюще, - ответил он, хлопая Гарри по плечу. - Девочки взволнованы, думаю, они могут сломать твиттер, выражая свое сочувствие.  
  
Губы Гарри растянулись в небольшой улыбке, и он перевернулся на спину и отвернулся к телевизору, который стоял в углу. Лиам задумчиво наблюдал за ним пару минут, положив подбородок на руки.  
  
Лиам решил, что Гарри выглядит лучше, чем вчера. Он был вторым, кто зашел к Гарри, после того, как Луи, сам выглядевший слегка больным, вышел из палаты, информируя Лиама, что он пойдет сообщить новости своей собственной семье.  
  
Так Лиам остался один в палате Гарри, который беспокойно спал, бледный и мокрый от пота, в кровати, которая казалась чересчур большой для него. Лиам тогда сел на то же самое место, на котором сидел сейчас, и взял руку Гарри, холодную и вялую, в свои ладони.  
  
Он перевернул ее, завороженно глядя на отметины от ожогов, которые совсем не скрывали больничные браслеты, свободно болтающиеся на тонком запястье Гарри.  
  
Это было немного иронично, Гарри так старательно заботился о том, чтобы спрятать ожоги, а теперь они абсолютно открыты, видимы для всех, больше не секрет. Было почти страшно, как быстро ожоги превратились из секрета в достояние общественности.  
  
И в тот момент Лиама накрыло всепоглощающим чувством вины. Вины за то, что обошелся с секретом Гарри так беспечно, хотя, конечно, он хотел только помочь, но никак не того, чтобы все закончилось для Гарри именно так.  
Не хотел, чтобы Гарри попытался покончить с собой.  
  
Но он попытался задавить чувство вины так же быстро, как оно появилось. Он не должен был начинать винить в этом себя тоже, не тогда, когда Зейн и Луи оба так убеждены в своей причастности к произошедшему.  
  
Больше никто не должен попасть в эту ловушку.  
  
Лиам должен оставаться сильным, ответственным, как обычно. Тем, кто возьмет контроль над ситуацией. Но это было сложнее, чем споры, которые Лиам обычно разнимал.  
  
Он знал, как справиться, когда возникают ссоры между членами группы. Но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как помочь тому, кто в разладе с самим собой.  
  
Он не знал, как помочь Гарри.  
  
Лиам вздохнул, отгоняя воспоминания о вчерашнем дне, которые казались скорее ночным кошмаром, и попытался сосредоточиться на теперешнем Гарри, который был все еще облачен в больничную пижаму, но выглядел по крайней мере менее умирающим, чем прошлой ночью.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, и Гарри пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.  
  
\- Немного усталым, - ответил Гарри, краем глаза глядя на Лиама, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Но Лиам только уставился на него в ответ, закусывая губу. Гарри неловко поерзал, его нервировал взгляд Лиама.  
  
– Ты так и собираешься на меня пялиться?  
  
Лиам хмыкнул, мотая головой и переводя взгляд на телевизор, по которому шел какой-то случайный детский мультик.  
  
\- Эй, - неожиданно подал голос Лиам, разглядывая мультяшных животных на экране и пытаясь сформулировать слова для первой попытки подтолкнуть Гарри к признанию. Его сердце начало колотиться быстрее, пока он пытался придумать подходящие слова. - Слушай. Зейн очень расстроен из-за того, что произошло. То есть, все мы расстроены, конечно, но Зейн, кажется, думает, что он виноват в этом, - медленно проговорил он, снова оборачиваясь к Гарри, который продолжал пялиться в телевизор.  
  
\- Оу, - прошептал Гарри, закусывая губу, и Лиам увидел, как младший член группы снова заерзал. - Ты знаешь, почему? – спросил он слабым голосом.  
  
Лиам замешкался, он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он знает и что Гарри может перестать притворяться.  
  
Но он не это пообещал Энни. Он пообещал Энни, что убережет Гарри от него самого, а вынуждать Гарри сознаться во всем абсолютно не поможет в этом.  
  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - солгал Лиам, дотягиваясь и взъерошивая волосы Гарри. - Наверное, просто волнуется за тебя. Ты нас здорово напугал, друг.  
  
Лиам наблюдал, как плечи Гарри облегченно расслабились и младший член группы длинно выдохнул.   
  
\- Простите, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Знаешь, порой я усложняю тебе жизнь, - сказал Лиам, продолжая теребить кудряшки Гарри, который по-прежнему не отводил глаз от экрана телевизора. - Но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать, я тебя выслушаю. Обещаю.  
  
Гарри коротко кивнул.   
  
\- Ага, - прошептал он, поворачивая голову и награждая Лиама маленькой натянутой улыбкой. - Спасибо, друг.  
  
Лиам кивнул, убирая руку и снова глядя на Гарри, кусая губу.  
  
\- Просто не забывай об этом, - настаивал он, и Гарри хмыкнул, снова кивая и отворачиваясь к телевизору.  
  
Энни вернулась несколько минут спустя, устало улыбаясь Лиаму и целуя Гарри в лоб, прежде чем сесть в кресло рядом с Лиамом, переглядываясь с ним.  
  
Лиам отвел глаза, возвращаясь к своему телефону и устало вздыхая. Его обещание Энни все еще остается в силе, он поможет Гарри признаться в его втором секрете, также как заставил его раскрыть первый секрет.  
  
Просто это не будет также легко.


	17. Глава 16

Менеджмент дал Гарри девять дней, чтобы «прийти в себя», прежде чем вернуться к репетициям и записям и снова продавать душу музыкальной индустрии.  
  
Большую часть из этих девяти дней Гарри провел на приемах у врача, где он много и нагло врал в лицо доктору Лоусон, пытаясь переложить вину за произошедшее на стресс. Это была такая банальная ложь, что он даже слегка огорчился, когда доктор Лоусон, похоже, приняла ее за чистую монету.  
  
Если бы он только знал, что врать окажется так просто, он бы никогда не проглотил эти таблетки.  
  
Но он уже это сделал, и, кажется, это была одна из тех проблем, которые невозможно будет замять. И это начинало немного раздражать, поэтому Гарри был почти рад, что его заставили проводить большую часть дня на приемах у доктора, так что он не был заперт дома под присмотром четырех пар обеспокоенных глаз.  
  
В последний оставшийся день он покинул доктора Лоусон на полчаса раньше, чем обычно, запланировав следующий прием через несколько дней и обещая, что теперь он действительно воспользуется ее номером телефона в случае необходимости. Не так, как в прошлый раз.  
  
Он вернулся домой в пустую квартиру, впервые, как он мог припомнить, оставаясь в одиночестве с момента происшествия, и его губы расползлись в маленькой улыбке. Это все равно, что впервые остаться одному, когда ты еще ребенок, и ты ощущаешь, что можешь попробовать сделать все, что захочется.  
  
И все, чего хотел Гарри, было пойти спать, прежде чем кто-нибудь из ребят вернется и спросит его, как прошел день.  
  
К сожалению дверная ручка повернулась раньше, чем Гарри успел рухнуть на диван, и вошел Луи, Лиам и Найл вошли следом, их руки были заняты коробками с едой на вынос.  
  
\- Ты еще не должен быть дома, - сказал Луи, оборачиваясь к Гарри с обеспокоенными глазами, выскальзывая из пальто и вешая его у двери. - Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, подбирая пульт и включая телевизор, уставившись в него, вместо того, чтобы повернуться к друзьям.   
  
– Со мной все хорошо, - ответил он, переключая канал на игру.  
  
Найл обошел диван и тяжело обрушился на сидение рядом с Гарри, забрасывая ноги ему на колени, только посмеиваясь, когда Гарри заворчал, пытаясь их сбросить.  
  
Гарри услышал, как Луи проверяет шкафчики на кухне, и поднял взгляд на Лиама, который наблюдал за ним с другого конца комнаты, скрестив руки.   
  
– Луи, успокойся. Я ничего не сделал, - позвал он, возвращая внимание к телевизору, как только услышал, что Луи перестал лазить по шкафчикам. – Зато теперь я хотя бы знаю, где ты хранишь таблетки!  
  
Он ухмыльнулся, но, похоже, никто больше не нашел это смешным, Лиам продолжал пялиться на него сверху вниз, сверля пристальным взглядом, который можно было бы ожидать от его собственной мамы. Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, оборачиваясь к Найлу, который, казалось, был единственным, кто не обращал внимания на Гарри сейчас, сосредоточившись вместо этого на игре.  
  
\- Где Зейн? – спросил он и Найл пожал плечами, громко выкрикивая, когда был забит гол и поворачиваясь к Гарри, чтобы дать пять, на что тот охотно ответил тем же. Ему не давали пять уже давно, и это было прикольно. Это было нормально.  
  
\- Он звонил недавно, - ответил Лиам за Найла, все еще наблюдая за Гарри с противоположного конца комнаты, скрестив руки. – Мы выезжаем рано завтра.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, приподнимая бровь и поворачиваясь к Лиаму, который не выглядел так же приятно взволнованным, как и он столь скорым возвращением к гастролям после последнего инцидента с Гарри. Интервью и выступление в Германии было запланировано менеджерами специально, чтобы вернуть Гарри и показать публике, что волноваться не о чем.  
  
Что Гарри Стайлс в порядке на все 100%.  
  
Гарри нравилась эта ложь, это была та же самая ложь, в которой он пытался убедить Лиама, Найла, Зейна и Луи. Ему было интересно, поверят ли фанаты в нее больше, чем его друзья.  
  
\- Зейн не появляется тут, - сказал Найл рядом с ним, и Гарри знал почти наверняка, что хотя этот комментарий предназначался Лиаму, взгляд Найла устремлен точно на Гарри. Как будто бы это была его вина.  
  
Он тяжело сглотнул, продолжая смотреть в телевизор и не позволяя себе попасть в эту ловушку. Он выжил все эти девять дней и не собирался ослаблять защиту сейчас. Как только он признает, что имеет что-то общее с тем, что Зейн считает себя ответственным за случившееся, в ту же секунду раскроется его секрет.  
  
Кроме того, это едва ли была вина Гарри. Зейн должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Гарри дал ему выбор, и он выбрал неправильно. Гарри в этом не виноват.  
  
Или это по крайней мере то, что он продолжает говорить себе. Он пытается не позволить себе чувствовать себя виноватым или эгоистом, потому что так лучше для группы. Хранить секрет в строжайшей тайне будет лучше. Зейн проникнется этой идеей рано или поздно.  
  
\- Думаю просто это были тяжелые несколько дней, - сказал Лиам тихо, его глаза тоже остановились на Гарри, но он ничего больше не сказал и не стал поднимать другие темы. Луи вернулся из кухни, балансируя тарелками в одной руке и Лиам поспешил помочь ему с едой.  
  
Найл убрал ноги с Гарри, освобождая достаточно места, чтобы Луи мог втиснуться между ними, и Гарри попытался не волноваться, чувствуя, как бедро Луи прижимается к его бедру. За эти девять дней Луи стал еще ближе.  
  
Он всегда нянчился с Гарри, который просыпался по утрам, от руки Луи на своем плече и отправлялся в постель, направляемый рукой Луи на своей спине.  
  
И Гарри притворялся, что ему все равно, но на самом деле, это было почти равноценное вознаграждение. Он чуть не умер, но теперь с ним был Луи.  
  
Хотя и не совсем в том качестве, в каком бы ему хотелось.  
  
Он попытался отдать обратно тарелку с едой, которую ему вручили, но Луи закатил глаза, впихивая тарелку ему в руки, и Гарри притворился, что дуется на него, втыкая вилку в курицу, но было глупо отрицать, что его губы сами растянулись в улыбке, которую он пытался подавить.  
  
Возможно, ему нравилось, что Луи нянчится с ним, нравилось быть центром вселенной Лу, хотя бы ненадолго. Он знал, что это было нездорово, извращенно и чертовски эгоистично, но это было что-то вроде его последнего шанса. Потому что как только он поправится, как только начнет притворяться нахальным мальчишкой, которого хотят вернуть ребята, как только его девять дней закончатся, он снова сможет смотреть на Луи только издалека.  
  
Совсем как до того, как произошел весь этот кошмар.  
  
Поэтому он позволил себе прислониться к плечу Луи и притворился, что не замечает, что Лиам не отводил от него взгляд весь вечер, пока они сидели у телевизора и смотрели игру.  
  
Возможно, если притворяться достаточно хорошо, все будет так, как он хочет, и Луи все еще каким-нибудь чудом будет его, даже не осознавая этого.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Судьба поступила с ним почти жестоко, потому что после относительно приятных девяти дней отпуска его первый день быстро превратился в полное дерьмо. Все началось со стука в дверь, который разбудил его слишком рано, и утреннего пения Луи, голос которого звучал слишком весело для человека, который вынужден был встать в бог его знает какую рань.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мой драгоценный, - проворковал Луи и было почти жутко, насколько это было похоже на прежние гастрольные побудки, до того, как Гарри потерял контроль. Луи и он сидели за завтраком, и Гарри пролистывал газету, датированную 26 сентября и вспоминал тот момент, когда его занимал вопрос, увидит ли он новости 16 сентября.  
  
Луи притворялся, что не следит за каждым его движением, а Гарри притворился, что не расстроился, когда Луи вручил ему три таблетки в конце завтрака, которые появились непонятно откуда, потому что прошло уже десять дней, а Луи, похоже, все еще не доверяет Гарри.  
  
Это было немного неприятно, но ничего такого, к чему бы Гарри еще не привык, так что он заставил себя просто отмахнуться от этой мысли до поры до времени.  
  
Около десяти часов утра, после того, как Гарри потратил полчаса яростно зашвыривая одежду в чемодан, не до конца еще втянувшись в рабочую атмосферу после длинного перерыва, приехала машина, которая должна была отвезти мальчиков в аэропорт.  
  
Гарри впервые встретился с Зейном с их того разговора в тренажерном зале, что казалось абсолютно невероятным, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что замечание Найла о том, что Зейн не появлялся поблизости, не было чем-то неожиданным.  
  
Зейн не навещал его в больнице и не оставался в гостиной Луи и Гарри на ночь после длинных дней, почти целиком состоящих из встреч с доктором, когда ни один из ребят не доверяли ему настолько, чтобы оставить его одного и вместо этого пытались втянуть его в просмотр фильма или в видео игры.  
  
Зейна никогда не было с ними, и когда Гарри уставился на него сейчас, забившегося в дальний угол машины, то определил, что Зейн, наверняка, не выбирался никуда, кроме репетиций и собственной квартиры, потому что он выглядел бледным и осунувшимся, и немного похожим на Гарри, если быть совсем честным.  
  
Он обернулся к Лиаму, надеясь, что внимание папочки может быть сосредоточено на Зейне, наконец давая ему отдохнуть от бдительных взглядов. Но глаза были все еще устремлены на него, и Лиам приподнял бровь, когда Гарри взглянул на него, прежде чем быстро отвернуться и уставиться пустым взглядом в телефон.  
  
Он начал чувствовать себя немного виноватым, когда Зейн не подключился к разговору по пути в аэропорт и даже шел на несколько шагов позади них, когда они входили в здание, не обсуждая вчерашнюю игру и еду, потому что его с ними вчера не было.  
  
Он был не виноват, что Зейн ошибся в выборе.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, приятель? – спросил Луи и Гарри закатил глаза, уже открывая рот чтобы ответить свое обычное «все хорошо», но резко остановился, когда увидел, что Луи отстал и обнял Зейна за плечи. Оставляя Гарри стоять в одиночестве с открытым ртом и спутанными мыслями.  
  
Он задавил чувство ревности, потому что было просто ненормально даже думать об этом, и вместо этого ускорил шаг, чтобы поравняться с Найлом, который уже проходил через охрану.  
  
Самолет был маленьким, меньше, чем хотелось бы Гарри, и он почувствовал, как сердце ускорило темп, когда он сел на свое место, которое было слишком близко к стене самолета и слишком близко к соседнему сидению. Хотя Гарри, вероятно, смог бы взять себя в руки, если бы Зейн не присел на сидение рядом с ним.  
  
Зейн не поднимал глаза на Гарри, но выглядел также неловко, и Гарри почувствовал легкую слабость, не пытаясь уже контролировать становящееся прерывистым дыхание.  
  
Лиам дотянулся с заднего сидения и положил руку на плечо Гарри, мягко толкая его на сидение и затем прислоняясь к спинке кресла.   
  
\- Гарри? – спросил он, его слова достигали ушей Гарри в слегка искаженном виде.  
  
Гарри знал, что происходит, и знал, что если он просто сделает глубокий вдох и успокоится, то сможет подавить приступ паники без всяких трагедий, но он также знал, что не хочет сидеть рядом с Зейном до самой Германии.  
  
С Зейном, который все ему испортил.  
  
Лиам снова потряс его за плечо и позвал по имени, но Гарри не озаботился тем, чтобы ответить, он просто зажмурил глаза. Он услышал движение вокруг него и неожиданно знакомая рука сменила руку Лиама на его плече и он открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить Луи, предлагающего ему таблетку, которая появилась из некого загадочного места, где Луи их прятал.  
  
Он проглотил ее не запивая, оглядываясь по сторонам и останавливая взгляд на Зейне, который поменялся местами с Луи и теперь ссутулился на кресле рядом с Найлом, уставившись пустым взглядом на спинку впередистоящего сидения.  
  
Гарри позволил лекарству погрузить себя в сон, раньше чем смог почувствовать знакомое чувство вины, скручивающее желудок, потому что он не был уверен даже в том, что сможет притвориться, что сожалеет о своем поступке, пока рука Луи обнимает его плечи.  
  
  
***   
  
  
По прибытию в Германию события этого дня обманчиво обернулись в лучшую сторону, когда первое интервью после «инцидента» с Гарри было отмечено менеджментом как успех.  
  
Гарри превосходно играл на камеру, сохраняя широкую улыбку и взяв слово, чтобы выразить благодарность фанатам за их сочувствие, которое, вне всяких сомнений, помогло его скорейшему выздоровлению.  
  
Но улыбки и смех во время интервью не были достаточно искренними, чтобы они могли задержаться на их лицах надолго, и вскоре Гарри обнаружил, что остальная часть группы вернулась к своему обычному состоянию, что выразилось в холодной атмосфере во время ужина.  
  
Найл пытался шутить, но его инициатива была встречена только кривыми ухмылками и смешками время от времени.  
Луи все время ужина следил за Гарри, скрестив руки, когда полную тарелку Гарри запаковали в коробку на вынос, по просьбе Лиама.  
  
И Зейн угрюмо сидел в конце стола, собирая еду со своей тарелки и заговаривая, только если к нему обращались, ни разу даже не взглянув в направлении Гарри.  
  
По возвращению в отель Гарри отправился в душ, надеясь смыть непреодолимое чувство вины, которое поселилось в его животе, после того, как в течение этого длинного дня он наблюдал, какой разрозненной стала группа благодаря ему.  
  
Он сел на кафельный пол душевой, позволяя воде стекать по его телу, пока она не стала холодной. Тогда он поднялся и вышел на выложенный плиткой пол ванной комнаты, вытираясь.  
  
Ожоги на его запястьях успели выцвести, заметил он, свернувшись на полу в углу ванной. Любая отметина, которую он сейчас сделает, будет ярко контрастировать с бледной кожей и выцветшими шрамами, и нет смысла притворяться, будто бы он сможет ее спрятать.  
  
Не сейчас, когда три пары глаз наблюдают за ним и с опасением ждут дня, когда Гарри выберет одежду с длинными рукавами или оденет часы.  
  
Он предполагал, что Зейн тоже бы это заметил, но не думал, что Зейну хватило бы смелости, чтобы сказать что-нибудь кому-нибудь.  
  
В прошлый раз, когда он открыл рот, ничего хорошего не вышло.  
  
Гарри натянул боксеры и замотал волосы в полотенце, прежде чем покинуть ванную и войти в номер отеля, который он делил с Луи.  
  
Луи стоял в углу комнаты, застегивая рубашку, которая было слишком хороша, чтобы носить ее в гостиной номера отеля, а Лиам растянулся на диване, переключая каналы телевизора.  
  
Гарри переводил взгляд с Лиама на Луи, пока его глаза не остановились на последнем, бровь приподнята в замешательстве.  
  
\- Я собираюсь вытащить Зейна в клуб, - заявил Луи, хлопая в ладоши. - Понимаешь, может я смогу выяснить, что с ним происходит, - старший член группы повернулся к зеркалу и поправил воротник, прежде чем продолжить. - Лиам останется с тобой. На случай если я подцеплю девушку и не вернусь ночевать. Ты же будешь паинькой, правда?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как из него выбило весь воздух, пока он смотрел на Луи, каким-то чудом умудряясь кивать в ответ. Он должен был возразить, должен был сказать, что ему не нужна нянька, чтобы все выглядело более правдоподобно, но он не мог найти в себе силы на это.  
  
Он едва мог заставить себя дышать ровно. Потому что не было ни одного шанса, чтобы этот и без того плохой день стал настолько хуже.  
  
Было невозможно, чтобы его первый рабочий день закончился так неудачно.  
  
Луи, казалось, не замечал волнения Гарри, вместо этого улыбаясь и игриво взъерошивая его волосы, прежде чем крикнуть спасибо Лиаму и захлопнуть за собой дверь, спеша встретиться с Зейном.  
  
Гарри расширенными глазами уставился на дверь, пытаясь сдержать готовые покатиться по щекам слезы. Он медленно отвернулся от двери, избегая взгляда Лиама, обходя его и падая на кровать, зажмуривая глаза и пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Хазза? – спросил Лиам и Гарри застонал в подушку, надеясь на этом закончить любой разговор и остаться в печальной тишине.  
  
Он не был готов к успокаивающей руке Лиама, обнявшей его плечи, которая подняла его и прижала к груди Лиама, и определенно не был готов к всхлипам, сотрясающим все его тело, пока он цеплялся за Лиама, выплескивая все это без зажигалки в руках.  
  
Где-то на краю сознания он отдавал себе отчет в том, что придется как-то объясняться, когда все закончится, когда он справится со слезами и слегка успокоится. Объяснить, почему он рыдал на руках у Лиама. И он был уверен, что Лиам не поверит в его ложь также легко, как доктор Лоусон.  
  
Но пока Луи с Зейном и какие-то случайные девушки вешаются на него, Гарри это не волновало.  
  
Его ничего по-настоящему не волновало.


	18. Глава 17

В клубе было слишком шумно, чтобы вести длинные беседы с Зейном. Но это не имело значения, потому что Зейн в любом случае не был расположен к разговору. Идея, которая выглядела абсолютно превосходно в голове Луи, на деле вообще не имела успеха.  
  
Ребята выбрали столик в углу, и Зейн выглядел почти уснувшим, развалившись на диване с подушечками. Голова откинута назад, так, что парень смотрел в потолок, а не на весьма скудно одетых девушек, которые продолжали поглядывать в их сторону.  
  
Именно в этот момент Луи стало абсолютно ясно, насколько ситуация серьезна.  
  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Луи, опрокидывая в себя свой напиток и наконец набираясь решимости, начать разговор, - что с тобой случилось?  
  
\- Ничего, - без заминки ответил Зейн, хватая собственный напиток и делая глоток, как будто бы это могло доказать правдивость его слов. Луи закатил глаза, отставляя пустой стакан в сторону и наклоняясь над столом.  
  
\- Зейн, мы дружим уже два года. Мне бы хотелось думать, что я тебя немного знаю, и я знаю, что что-то не так. Ты даже не восхищаешься отличному набору девушек здесь.  
  
Зейн фыркнул и покачал головой, осушая остатки своего напитка и затем опуская голову, чтобы его глаза встретились со взглядом Луи.  
  
\- Ты тоже, - заявил он, и Луи тяжело сглотнул, неловко ерзая на сидении, пытаясь быстро заставить себя пялиться на юную блондинку, которая поглядывала на них вот уже час.  
  
\- Не соглашусь, - сказал он, голос прозвучал слабее, чем ему бы хотелось, пока он продолжал пустым взглядом пялиться на девушек за соседним столиком.  
  
\- Ну так как, что с тобой? – спросил Зейн, и Луи вскинул брови, потому что сегодня речь должна была пойти не о нем. Сегодня необходимо было помочь Зейну, пока он не закончил также, как Гарри.  
  
\- Со мной абсолютно все в порядке, - объявил Луи, улыбаясь так, словно он только что выиграл приз, и разводя руки в стороны. - У меня все просто фантастически.  
  
К сожалению, Зейн, кажется, был не согласен, потому что на этот раз он наклонился через стол, а Луи пришлось отводить глаза.   
  
\- Лу, ты ни разу не в порядке.  
  
Луи посмотрел Зейну в глаза и вздохнул, опуская руки на колени.   
  
– Сегодня я хотел выяснить, что твориться в твоей голове, - ответил он, и Зейн горько рассмеялся, показывая официантке, что нужны еще напитки.  
  
\- Я уверен, что это взаимосвязано, - пробормотал он, и Луи выдержал его взгляд, судорожно пытаясь понять, как все обернулось таким образом, что под пристальным изучением оказался он сам. Зейн смотрел на Луи серьезным понимающим взглядом, и сердце Луи остановилось.  
  
Но не существовало ни одного способа, с помощью которого Зейн мог бы узнать, потому что никто не знал, кроме Луи. Он сделал все просто превосходно, этого не было заметно, он буквально закопал свою проблему, пока вся группа пребывала в режиме постоянной бдительности из-за Гарри.  
  
Он отменно играл свою роль, он встречался с Элеанор до тех пор, пока не смог больше выносить эти длинные вечера вместе. Ночь за ночью он молча лежал рядом с ней, неподвижный, обвиняя стресс и переутомление в своей проблеме, когда на самом деле она его просто не привлекала.  
  
И после разрыва, когда он снова использовал стресс как оправдание, он продолжил играть.  
  
Он продолжил флиртовать с девушками, которые быстро появлялись и исчезали из его жизни. Он обсуждал фанаток с Найлом и заигрывал с девушкой Лиама до тех пор, пока не забеспокоился, что Лиам может действительно врезать ему.  
  
Гарри высосал каждую каплю сострадания из группы и менеджмента, но он не злился на Гарри, он никогда не мог злиться на Гарри, но он знал, что открытое признание неблагоприятно скажется на группе.  
  
И, что более важно, он не собирался делать то, что может неблагоприятно сказаться на Гарри.  
  
Гарри, который скатывался во мрак под беспомощным взглядом Луи, никогда не должен был узнать, почему Луи беспокоится о нем так сильно. Он не должен был узнать, что Луи бросил Элеанор только для того, чтобы ему не приходилось беспокоиться ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, чтобы сохранить его секрет подальше от проблем Гарри.  
  
Он ломал голову над тем, что могло его выдать. Возможно, прикосновение, которое длилось слишком долго. А может быть, это был просто тот факт, что он так долго сидел в больнице после передозировки Гарри. Может быть, это было что-то не столь очевидное. Может быть, он слишком долго смотрел на Гарри во время их перелета, или потому, что он поменялся местами с Зейном после приступа паники Гарри.  
  
Но это все были поступки, которые друг сделал бы для друга, верно?  
  
Луи хотелось бы думать, что если бы на его месте оказались Лиам, Найл или Зейн, то они поступили бы так же.  
  
Проблема была в том, что он не мог представить кого-то из этих троих в такой ситуации, он мог представить только Гарри. В этом в общем-то и была проблема, Луи мог думать только о Гарри.  
  
Все началось еще с boot camp, и было поразительно, что Луи смог так долго скрывать свою влюбленность, и еще дольше скрывать нечто такое значительное, как тот факт, что он возможно был геем. Луи никогда не умел хранить секреты. Когда Луи был маленьким, то он всегда ударялся в слезы, если хранил секрет слишком долго. Это была одна из тех особенностей, с которыми он ничего не мог поделать.  
  
А потом появился Гарри, юный, с упругими кудряшками и этой широкой улыбкой, улыбкой, которую Луи не видел уже давно, и он просто влюбился, очень сильно и очень быстро.  
  
Конечно, его мир рухнул, как только он понял, что старается изо всех сил поймать Гарри в обнаженном виде, не самая сложная задача, но все еще нечто, заставляющее его чувствовать себя неловко и виновато. Тогда у него была девушка, девушка, которую он не любил и знал это, но которая, как он полагал, нравилась ему достаточно, чтобы стало понятно, что он испытывает влечение к женскому полу.  
  
И снова, у него еще не было секса с мужчиной, даже теперь, поэтому нельзя было точно быть уверенным, что он гей. Все, что он знал, это что он не чувствовал такого, когда встречался с Ханной или Элеанор, что он чувствовал, когда видел Гарри.  
  
А теперь хранить секрет стало еще сложнее, теперь, когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы потерять Гарри. Все, что ему хотелось, это схватить Гарри за плечи и трясти, и говорить ему, как сильно он ему нравится, и что он знает, что не сможет жить, если Гарри умрет, потому что он никогда ни к кому не чувствовал того, что чувствовал к этому парню.  
  
Но, очевидно, что он не мог этого сделать, потому что тогда Гарри окончательно пойдет в разнос и стащит таблетки из футляра для очков Луи, где он прячет их от младшего парня, и тогда Луи будет в ответе за смерть единственного человека, который столько значит для него.  
  
Так что, да, с Луи было не все в порядке, и это была довольно-таки большая проблема. Но он не собирался озвучивать Зейну ничего из вышесказанного, вместо этого он принял напитки у официантки, которая принесла их к столику, и подмигнул ей, как если бы был заинтересован, прежде чем снова повернуться к Зейну.  
  
\- Дело в том, Зейн, что я не думаю, что это как-то взаимосвязано, - просто ответил Луи, отпивая большой глоток чего-то, и это что-то обожгло ему горло, но так же вызвало легкое оцепенение в его голове, так что он продолжил пить, пока не опустошил стакан наполовину. – Но если ты расскажешь мне о своей проблеме, то я расскажу о моей.  
  
Зейн закусил губу и поставил свой новый напиток.   
  
\- Честно?  
  
Луи облизнул губы и побарабанил пальцами по столу, пытаясь удержать зрительный контакт с Зейном, когда соврал ему в лицо.   
  
\- Честно.  
  
Но Зейн оказался умнее, чем, вероятно, любой из ребят. Он заметил, как бегали глаза Луи и как побелели костяшки пальцев, когда он стиснул стакан. Зейн знал, что Луи врет. Так что вместо того, чтобы ответить, он встал, хватая пиджак, висящий на спинке стула и надевая его.  
  
\- Я знаю, почему Гарри пытался покончить с собой. Я знаю точно, что разрывает его изнутри, - спокойно проговорил Зейн, глядя сверху вниз на Лу и притворяясь, что не заметил вспышку негодования в глазах Луи. - И Гарри знает, что я знаю. Гарри сказал мне никому не говорить, а я сказал, Луи. Именно поэтому Гарри устроил себе передозировку. Так что, да, можешь обвинять меня в этом. Но не смей обвинять меня в чем-то еще, я не смогу вынести эту вину, она убивает меня и она убивает нас. Поэтому будь мужчиной и встреться лицом к лицу со своими гребаными проблемами, потому что я завязываю пытаться сделать это за тебя.  
  
Луи остался сидеть с широко распахнутыми глазами и отвисшей челюстью, глядя в удаляющуюся спину Зейна, пока его друг спотыкаясь уходил из клуба в поисках такси, которое отвезет его обратно в отель. Он остался сидеть совершенно сбитый с толку.   
  
Ему стало любопытно, помогла ли эта ночь чем-нибудь Зейну или только расстроила его еще сильнее, и он молча протянул руку за следующим напитком, тогда как его мозг страдал от перегруза.  
  
Его первым побуждением было чрезвычайно сильно рассердиться на Гарри, потому что Гарри должен был быть по крайней мере его лучшим другом. А это означало, что Луи должен знать, почему Гарри разрывает себя на кусочки, Луи заслуживает это знать, он имеет право знать.  
  
Луи был тем, кто нашел его с остекленевшим взглядом и пустой бутылочкой из-под таблеток в ослабевшей руке.  
  
Луи был тем, кто заботился о Гарри, удостоверяясь, что он спит и ест, когда положено, все что угодно, лишь бы это хотя бы выглядело в глазах менеджеров так, будто Гарри идет на поправку.   
  
Луи был тем, кто мог сделать абсолютно что угодно для Гарри, даже закопать свой собственный секрет так глубоко, как только возможно.  
  
Зейн не сделал и половины этого для Гарри, и все равно, Гарри рассказал Зейну.  
  
Потом он разозлился на Зейна, потому что какого черта Зейн так просто разрушил доверие Гарри?  
  
Зейн в одиночку мог остановить Гарри, а он сбежал и попытался скрыть это от остальной части группы. И Зейн все еще точно знает, в чем проблема Гарри, но никто даже не озаботился тем, чтобы сказать Луи или другим мальчикам, которые все еще пытались понять, что с Гарри.  
  
Гарри и Зейн, и таинственная личность, которой проговорился Зейн, хранили секреты, которые нельзя хранить от группы, и это бесило Луи.  
  
Но он не мог злиться на Зейна долго, потому что в конечном счете Зейн, естественно, поступил правильно. Он рассказал кому-то в чем проблема Гарри, и, может быть, это означало, что Гарри начнет улаживать эту проблему.  
  
Что снова приводило его в расстройство из-за Гарри, потому что если Гарри знал в чем проблема, почему ему не становилось лучше? Почему он не позволил ребятам помочь ему поправиться?  
  
Луи осушил еще два стакана, пока пытался успокоить свой разгоряченный разум и добиться состояния, в котором он не ворвется в номер и не наорет на Гарри. Вопли ничего не решат, он уже был придурком однажды, не стоит повторять ошибок.  
  
Сидя в одиночестве в такси по пути в отель, Луи начал снова прокручивать в голове слова Зейна. Зейн сказал, что их проблемы взаимосвязаны, что не имело никакого смысла, если только проблема Гарри не заключается в том, что Луи гей. Но Зейн, конечно, не сцепился бы с ним из-за этого, он не позволил бы себе просто так уйти с расплывчатым «разберись со своими гребаными проблемами», как он сделал. Он бы не проболтался, что Гарри знает самый темный секрет Луи и потом, он мог поручиться, что Зейн никогда не поступил бы так с другом.  
  
Но что тогда?  
  
Он толкнул дверь в свой гостиничный номер, в котором было темно, за исключением телевизора с выключенным звуком. Он бросил взгляд на ближайшую к окну кровать, где калачиком свернулся Гарри под белым одеялом, лицо с мокрыми дорожками и неровное дыхание во сне.  
  
Лиам был на другой кровати, дремал, положив голову на спинку кровати, пульт свисает из его руки, совершенно очевидно, что он отключился случайно.  
  
Ни одно, ни другое лицо не были спокойными, оба искажены замешательством и печалью, лоб насуплен, даже во сне.  
  
Луи стоял в дверном проеме, его глаза бегали от одного к другому, а его разговор с Зейном прокручивался снова и снова в его голове. Его любопытство достигло самого пика, пока разум пытался разгадать эту головоломку.


	19. Глава 18

Гарри проснулся с утра с тяжелой головой и опухшими глазами, и ему моментально стало ясно, что те несколько часов, которые он удосужился посвятить сну, ничуть не помогли ему отойти от вчерашнего разговора с Лиамом.  
  
Он лениво повернул голову на подушке и посмотрел на соседнюю кровать. В животе что-то оборвалось, когда он увидел Луи, лежащего на кровати с Лиамом. Он не ожидал, что Луи вернется раньше рассвета, предполагая, что он снимет другой номер для девушки, с которой встречался. Потому что Луи бросил его вчера, чтобы найти девушку, именно это привело к столь несвоевременному срыву Гарри.  
  
И теперь Луи знает.  
  
Гарри пришлось неохотно признать, что он находил приятной возможность, наконец, выдрать это давящее чувство из своей груди, ну, возможно, это не совсем приятно, но по крайней мере не так дерьмово, как раньше. Его секрет балансировал на грани слишком долго, и в некотором роде, он ощутил облегчение, наконец, спихнув его в бездну.  
Но с другой стороны, это было чертовски страшно.  
  
 _\- Я не скажу, пока ты сам не будешь готов. Я обещаю, и на этот раз я сдержу обещание. Но только если ты тоже не нарушишь свое обещание,_ \- сказал Лиам прошлой ночью, после того как Гарри провел больше получаса в небезосновательной вполне заслуженной истерике.  
  
И он согласился, пообещав взамен, что по прибытию домой сообщит доктору Лоусон, в чем все это время была причина. И он будет стараться, чтобы справиться с этой проблемой, как и обещал раньше, но теперь у него есть более весомые причины выполнить обещанное.  
  
На этот раз у него есть надежный способ скрыть свой секрет от Луи навсегда.  
  
Ему просто придется признать, что Луи нравятся гребаные случайные клубные девчонки, а не Гарри.  
  
Неожиданно лежащий на прикроватном столике телефон Лиама ожил, и Гарри быстро закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, когда услышал приглушенный стон Лиама и громкий вздох Луи.  
  
Вот и настал новый день.  
  
Гарри остался и дальше лежать в кровати, позволяя своим мыслям вернуться к разговору с Лиамом, пока Луи и Лиам медленно просыпались.  
  
Лиам не выглядел удивленным, и Гарри не был уверен хорошо это или плохо, но то, что Лиам, казалось, принял идею привязанности Гарри без лишних вопросов определенно облегчило всю ситуацию.  
  
Гарри любит Луи, это все, что нужно было осознать Лиаму.  
  
Но потом Лиам потратил несколько часов, заставляя мозг Гарри отыскивать особенные воспоминания и эмоции, связанные с Луи, как будто это могло помочь Гарри разлюбить Луи.  
  
Однако, это неожиданно привело к противоположному результату, напоминая Гарри как безнадежно он влюблен в своего лучшего друга, который до кучи является абсолютным натуралом.  
  
Так что под конец Лиам сдался и позволил ему уснуть, после того как Гарри клятвенно заверил его, что начнет стараться разрешить свою проблему с доктором Лоусон, а еще с дюжину раз пообещал непременно позвонить Лиаму в следующий раз, прежде чем сделать что-нибудь радикальное.  
  
В конце концов, все могло быть хуже, и Гарри был уверен, что скоро все будет позади.  
  
\- Гарри, - прошептал Луи, его голос послал мурашки по позвоночнику Гарри. – Пора просыпаться, друг, - он осторожно потряс Гарри за плечо, и Гарри притворился, что открыл глаза впервые, сонно моргая и зевая.  
  
Лиам поспешно выскочил за дверь, чтобы вернуться в свой номер и переодеться для нового дня, оставляя парней наедине.  
  
Они оба прокручивали в голове разные разговоры прошлой ночи, пока бродили по комнате, собираясь, практически игнорируя друг друга. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Гарри, наконец, не набрался смелости заговорить, сидя на корточках и завязывая шнурки.  
  
\- Так как прошла ночь? – спросил он, прочищая горло и глядя в открытую дверь ванной на Луи, который брился перед раковиной.  
  
\- Хорошо, - обыденно отозвался Луи легким тоном. Гарри ждал, что он продолжит, но Луи было нечего добавить по этой теме. – Как у вас с Лиамом?  
  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул, его желудок завязался узлом. Интересно, что сделает Луи, если сказать ему правду? Что если сказать, что его вчерашняя ночь с Лиамом была чертовски ужасной, потому что все это время Гарри рыдал из-за него, _неблагодарного придурка_ , который все равно вернулся под утро без девушки.  
  
Как бы то ни было, он все равно не смог бы заставить себя сказать это вслух. Даже рассматривать это всерьез было глупо.  
  
\- Значит мастеру съема не удалось подцепить девушку? – вместо ответа съязвил Гарри, нагло игнорируя вопрос Луи и притворяясь, что не чувствует себя в полном дерьме, представляя Луи с тупой блондинкой, которая даже понятия не имеет, как ей повезло.  
  
\- Они были не в моем вкусе, - сказал Луи после мгновенного замешательства и не оставил Гарри и секунды, чтобы проанализировать свой ответ. - Нам пора спускаться, могу поспорить, что машина уже здесь.  
  
Гарри молча кивнул, проводя рукой по кудряшкам, чтобы уложить их, и выходя из номера. Луи волочился на несколько шагов позади, неистово набирая что-то на телефоне, и желудок Гарри скрутило снова, стоило ему только представить девушку, для которой предназначено это сообщение.  
  
Раньше никогда все эти чувства не были настолько паршивыми. Прежде стоило ему почувствовать себя погано, как он тут же мог выжечь их из сердца и жить дальше. Пальцы Гарри дернулись.  
  
\- Кому пишешь? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь придать голосу скучающую интонацию, как будто ему был почти совсем не интересен ответ.  
  
Луи молчал довольно долго, и Гарри заметил, как он прикусил на секунду губу, прежде чем вздохнуть и продолжить печатать.  
  
\- Просто хочу убедиться, что Зейн благополучно добрался до отеля вчера.  
  
\- Разве вы вернулись не вместе? – спросил Гарри, прикидывая, что если никто из них не нашел подружку, то они должны были вернуться вместе.  
  
\- Я пришел позже, - тихо пробормотал Луи, и у Гарри свело пальцы, потому что ему отчаянно нужна была зажигалка. Потому что теперь он детально представлял Луи и неизвестную девчонку друг на друге в туалете клуба.  
  
Оставшийся путь до машины они прошли в молчании. Луи печатал, а Гарри обдумывал, где было бы лучше всего купить зажигалку в шаговой доступности от стадиона, где мальчики выступали сегодня.  
  
Найл и Зейн уже сидели в машине. Зейн выглядел не таким несчастным, как раньше, и немного взбешенным, когда просверлил взглядом двух ребят, забирающихся в машину.  
  
Гарри даже немного попятился от сурового взгляда, но списал это на утреннее похмелье и повернулся к Найлу, который был такой же радостный, как и всегда, и не пытался завести разговор на скользкие темы, от которых Гарри хотелось удавиться.  
  
Удавиться в буквальном смысле, следует заметить.   
  
Лиам наконец появился в пятнадцать минут десятого, едва кинув взгляд на Луи, усаживаясь на сидение между ним и Гарри. Гарри заставил себя продолжить разговор с Найлом, не позволяя себе оглядываться на Лиама, чей взгляд прожигал дыру у него в затылке.  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, - говорил Найл, взволнованно жестикулируя. - Это же клевая идея!  
  
\- Клевая идея? Найл, да тебя растопчут, - фыркнул Зейн, совершенно очевидно подслушивая, но Гарри это едва волновало. Он не слышал, как Зейн говорит с того инцидента, так что, может быть, он начал прощать Гарри. После секундной паузы, ушедшей на осмысление произошедшего, его желудок сделал сальто, потому что в тот момент, когда Зейн простит Гарри и себя, он станет источником новых неприятностей.  
  
Зейн может также легко снова проболтаться, особенно если узнает, что Лиам в курсе. Он предполагал, что Лиам позволит правде выйти наружу, чтобы таким образом помочь Гарри, что очень походит на Лиама, и этим все испортит.  
  
\- …нормально? – Найл дотянулся и помахал рукой перед лицом Гарри, пока тот не очнулся от своих размышлений.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он, глядя расширенными глазами на Найла, который с беспокойством оглядывался поверх его головы на Лиама.  
  
\- Я спросил, все ли с тобой нормально, ты как будто не с нами, - ответил Найл, все еще глядя поверх него на Лиама. Гарри неожиданно почувствовал, что потерял союзника в Найле, теперь он присоединился к армии Лиама.  
  
\- Ага, я в порядке, просто еще не проснулся, - поспешно пробормотал Гарри.  
  
\- У тебя руки трясутся, - прошептал Лиам на грани слышимости ему на ухо, и Гарри быстро сел на свои ладони, натягивая на лицо улыбку.  
  
После этого салон машины погрузился в напряженную тишину, мысли всех пятерых ребят перебирали различные сценарии развития событий, думать о которых было слишком рано в их возрасте.  
  
Когда они доехали до пункта назначения, их проводили на стадион и отправили на сцену, и тут же для всех, вовлеченных в организацию концерта, стало очевидно, что мальчики были вне игры.  
  
Гарри удалился в дальний угол сцены на все время саундчека, подальше от других четырех ребят.  
  
Луи постоянно отвлекался, пропустив половину своих соло и путая слова.  
  
Найл выглядел абсолютно напуганным, постоянно поглядывая краем глаза на Гарри.  
  
Зейн хандрил на задворках сцены, едва замечая что-то помимо пустого стадиона и микрофона в своих руках.  
  
А Лиам был Лиамом, пытаясь заставить всех собраться и терпя в этом сокрушительное поражение.  
  
Перерыв на ланч объявили рано, добавляя вдогонку, что неплохо было бы попытаться немного расслабиться перед вечерним концертом, и мальчики быстро сбежали, пока их начальство собралось в кружочек, чтобы обсудить то безобразие, которое именовалось их выступлением.  
  
Гарри ураганом унесся со сцены, пока Лиам не успел поймать его, или Зейн не смог наорать на него, или еще хуже, пока Луи не решил высказать свое сочувственное «Это было совсем не плохо, честно» дерьмо.  
  
Нет уж, ему нужно было наружу, и ему нужна была зажигалка.  
  
Остальные ребята пошли в гримерку, а Гарри незамеченным проскользнул в противоположный коридор, передвигаясь почти бегом, пока кто-нибудь не поймал его и не начал лезть с вопросами. Он толкнул тяжелую входную дверь, холодный ветер ударил в лицо и обеспечил неплохое представление об облегчении, которое вот-вот наступит.  
  
Он не очень хорошо представлял, куда идет, но сделал вид, что все в порядке, надеясь, что ему не придется зайти слишком далеко, пока подвернется какая-нибудь подходящая забегаловка, и он не заблудится.  
  
Он шел еще на протяжении нескольких минут, прежде чем почувствовал, как завибрировал телефон в кармане, и Гарри не нужно было даже смотреть на экран, чтобы сказать, что это был Лиам, вероятно запаниковавший, в точности знающий, что намеревается сделать Гарри. Что означало, что он восхитительно проведет время по возвращении, умоляя Лиама простить его, но сейчас его это не слишком заботило.  
  
Все, что ему хотелось, это получить хоть чуточку этого гребаного облегчения, прежде чем он выйдет на сцену перед аудиторией, которая будет пристально изучать его, чтобы понять, в порядке ли он. Все эти глаза будут следить за ним и оценивать, правда ли, что Гарри жалкий самоубийца или нет. Парни уже вынесли ему свой приговор, но, может быть, Гарри сможет убедить хотя бы фанатов.  
  
Наконец, он нашел магазинчик, который выглядел многообещающе, и нырнул внутрь, немедленно натыкаясь взглядом на стойку с зажигалками прямо возле кассы. Гарри прошел прямо к стойке, выбрал дешевую синюю зажигалку и зажал ее в руке.  
  
С ней он чувствовал себя сильным.  
  
Это была единственная вещь в его жизни, которая могла сравниться с Луи, единственная вещь, которая могла помочь в борьбе с чувствами. Он не был глупцом и знал, что доктор Лоусон не сможет вылечить его, несмотря на то, как сильно этого хочет Лиам.  
  
Единственная вещь, которая когда-либо могла помочь с его чертовой одержимостью Луи, это была одержимость ожогами.  
  
Он молча протянул зажигалку кассиру, доставая бумажник. Кассир скептически смерил его взглядом, но пробил покупку.  
  
Прямо перед тем, как всемогущая зажигалка снова оказалась у Гарри, чья-то рука, сокрушительной хваткой вцепившаяся в его плечо, оттащила его от прилавка.  
  
В животе у Гарри все перевернулось и он неожиданно почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Если это был Лиам, то он в полном дерьме, а так скорее всего и было. Найл не знал бы, где его искать, а Зейн не переживал достаточно сильно.  
  
Его разум работал на пределе, пытаясь сочинить правдоподобное оправдание. Он мог бы купить вдобавок пачку сигарет, чтобы обезопасить себя, на случай, если случиться что-то подобное. Он такой идиот.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Гарри?  
  
Голос принадлежал не Лиаму. Не Найлу и не Зейну. Гарри окончательно уверился, что сейчас отключится, но ему не дали ни малейшего шанса.  
  
Его довольно грубо вытолкнули из магазина, зажигалка осталась беспомощно лежать на прилавке, а кассир провожал их очень недоуменным взглядом. Луи толкнул его к стене снаружи магазина, и Гарри пришлось впервые поднять на него глаза.  
  
Когда Гарри заглянул в светлые глаза Луи, то увидел, что там плескался целый океан эмоций. Очень нехороших, но искренних. Смущение, злость, печаль, беспомощность и что-то еще, чего Гарри не мог определить, сменяли друг друга в этих голубых глазах.  
  
\- Прости, - просто прошептал Гарри, опуская взгляд на свои ступни. У него начала болеть спина, прижатая к кирпичной стене, да и хватка Луи на его плечах была до боли крепкой, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы получить необходимое облегчение, сравнимое с тем, которое Луи украл у него.  
  
\- Да что с тобой? – прокричал Луи ему в лицо, и Гарри вздрогнул, пытаясь отшатнуться, ударяясь спиной о стену. После чего Луи быстро отстранился, и Гарри слегка сгорбился у стены, обдумывая, не вернуться ли ему в магазин и все равно забрать зажигалку. Интересно, как далеко он сможет зайти, прежде чем Луи снова вытащит его оттуда?  
  
Неожиданно сильные руки притянули его, практически вжимая его в Луи, и это было слегка неожиданно после вспышки гнева, так что Гарри был застигнут врасплох. Он застыл неподвижно на секунду, прежде чем понял, как тепло на самом деле в объятиях Луи.  
  
Теплее, чем могла бы сделать зажигалка из магазина.  
  
Поэтому Гарри растаял в объятиях, моментально позволяя вырваться фантазиям, запертым на задворках разума. Он не знал, когда слезы покатились по его щекам, но начавшись, они уже не прекращались, и Гарри, вероятно, выглядел сопливым ребенком в глазах Луи, всхлипывающим и устраивающим истерику из-за неудачной репетиции.  
  
Потому что Луи решил бы, что это из-за неудачной репетиции. Луи никогда не узнает правду, и даже если это именно то, чего хотел Гарри, эта мысль все равно разрывала его изнутри, потому что часть его хотела, чтобы Луи узнал.  
  
Часть его хотела, чтобы Луи знал, потому что тогда Луи мог бы любить его в ответ.  
  
Он вытолкнул эту мысль из головы так же быстро, как она там появилась, и вместо этого попытался насладиться этим кратким моментом, пока он еще не закончился. Руки Луи стиснули футболку на его спине, и когда Гарри наконец отстранился, одна рука Луи осталась на месте, не двигаясь с его спины, пока Гарри икал и вытирал слезы с лица.  
  
Луи улыбнулся ему, слабо и как бы сдаваясь, но это все равно радовало и порождало рой бабочек в животе Гарри. Но потом Гарри допустил ошибку, бросив тоскливый взгляд на дверь магазина, и улыбка Луи тут же угасла.  
  
Его взгляд пронзил Гарри, и в его глазах была новая эмоция, которую Гарри предпочел бы не видеть.  
  
Решимость.  
  
\- Сегодня, - медленно выговорил Луи, его рука потяжелела на спине Гарри, - мы поговорим.  
  
Гарри шокировано молчал, не зная, что сказать, пока Луи тащил его обратно к стадиону.  
  
Он уже был ходячим трупом.


	20. Глава 19

Гарри вырвался из хватки Луи как только они снова вернулись на стадион, игнорируя любопытные взгляды остальных ребят и хватая бутылку воды, прежде чем, удалиться в сторону сцены, не удостоив их и взглядом.  
  
Он не успел уйти далеко, всего лишь на несколько футов, когда услышал, как его окликнули по имени. Это был Найл, ему даже не пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы понять это.  
  
Найл напоминал ему щенка, который был у него в детстве, он также появлялся, когда все было плохо, и делал день чуть лучше.  
  
\- Чего тебе надо, Найл? – простонал Гарри, пытаясь не огрызаться на друга, который догнал его и закинул руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Подумал, что ты будешь не против чьей-нибудь компании, - улыбнулся Найл, сверкая глазами, и Гарри пришлось отдать ему должное. Он был единственным из парней, который не вел себя так, как будто депрессия Гарри передавалась и ему.  
  
Найл был просто доволен жизнью.  
  
Гарри хотел бы быть похожим на него, но маячивший на горизонте серьезный разговор с Луи не предоставлял ему такой возможности.  
  
\- Я против, - заявил Гарри.  
  
\- Я подумал, что тебе может _понадобиться_ компания, - поправился Найл, и в его глазах зажглась та же тошнотворная решительность, как и у Луи несколькими минутами ранее. Так что вместо ответа Гарри продолжил идти, пытаясь сдержаться и не ударить Найла, когда услышал тяжелые шаги блондина позади.  
  
Он взобрался на пустую сцену, всего несколько рабочих сновали по стадиону, не замечая двух подростков, на которых работали.  
  
Они сидели несколько минут в относительно мирном молчании, и Гарри позволил себе расслабиться на мгновение. Впервые столь долгая тишина не была наполнена ощутимым напряжением, и это было приятное отличие, или даже чертовски превосходное отличие.  
  
Может быть, ему стоило проводить больше времени с Найлом. Он был единственным, кто не изводил Гарри разговорами о его мыслях и страданиях, последовавших за открытием Лиама и передозировкой Гарри.  
  
\- Эй, Найл, - неожиданно сказал Гарри, прочищая горло и откидываясь назад на локти. Найл взглянул на него со своего места напротив Гарри, где он сидел скрестив ноги. – Как получилось, что ты не третируешь меня из-за всего что случилось, как остальные?  
  
Найл пожал плечами и потянулся к бутылке с водой, которую принес Гарри, открывая ее и отпивая большой глоток, задумчиво изучая Гарри.  
  
\- А разве третирование тебе поможет? – спросил Найл и Гарри быстро помотал головой. Найл рассмеялся. - Вот и я так не думаю. Я просто полагаю, что если ты захочешь рассказать, то ты расскажешь.  
  
Гарри снова погрузился в приятное молчание, наблюдая за Найлом, который игрался со своими шнурками. Найл был, вероятно, самым веселым, но еще и самым умным из группы с точки зрения Гарри. А еще тем, кого Гарри недооценивал больше всего.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты один из моих самых лучших друзей? – спросил Гарри и Найл фыркнул, поднимая взгляд от шнурков.  
  
\- Потому что я тебя не третирую?  
  
\- Потому что ты это ты, - ответил Гарри, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Найл улыбнулся, дотягиваясь и взъерошивая кудряшки Гарри. Это было очень шутливо, но слишком сильно напоминало ему Лу. Гарри тут же опустил глаза на свои колени, улыбка пропала.  
  
И поскольку Найл был, вероятно, самым умным в группе, он заметил эту резкую перемену.   
  
\- Тогда что это?  
  
\- Что? – медленно спросил Гарри, пряча глаза от светлого невинного взгляда Найла.  
  
\- _Это_. Мы прекрасно проводили время как друзья и потом ты неожиданно проваливаешься в депрессию, - заметил Найл, просверливая взглядом дыру в Гарри, и Гарри мог почти услышать, как крутятся шестеренки в голове у Найла, пока он пытается прочитать Гарри, так же, как и все остальные. – Это немного странно.  
  
Гарри растерянно кивнул.  
  
\- Черт, прости, это было грубо, - пробормотал Найл, и сердце Гарри упало, потому что Найл воздвиг ту же защитную стену, что и другие парни, пытаясь разговорить его, словно бы отгораживая от него свои истинные мысли и обращаясь с ним, как с ребенком.  
  
\- Нет, вовсе нет, - сказал Гарри, поднимая голову и встречаясь глазами с Найлом. - Не начинай все это дерьмо, которое обычно делают Лиам и Луи. Пытаешься защитить меня от всего, потому что я псих…  
  
\- Ты не псих, - убежденно сказал Найл.  
  
\- Я вроде как…  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Парни снова погрузились в тишину, на этот раз немного более напряженную, и это заставило желудок Гарри скрутиться узлом, но это не было даже близко к тому, как он чувствовал себя недавно с Луи. С Найлом было проще, так было всегда.  
  
Просто Гарри был влюблен до умопомрачения не в Найла. Гарри поднял взгляд и нашел глаза Найла, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ты хороший друг, Найл.  
  
\- Да, я слышал, - рассмеялся Найл, медленно поднимаясь и протягивая Гарри руку, чтобы помочь подняться. - Нам пора уходить за сцену, двери скоро откроют.  
  
Гарри принял его помощь, вставая и разминая спину, оглядывая огромный безлюдный стадион. На сцене, иногда, не все время, он чувствовал себя почти таким же сильным, как с зажигалкой в руках.  
  
Но сегодня это ощущение всемогущества не посетило его, как обычно, потому что вечером ему предстоит разговор с Луи.  
  
\- Найл, - тихо заговорил Гарри, все еще осматривая пустой стадион. - Не надо меня ненавидеть.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Гарри обернулся к шокированному блондину, кладя руки ему на плечи и наклоняясь к нему, пока их лбы почти не соприкоснулись.   
  
\- Не надо меня ненавидеть.  
  
\- Я слышал. Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - проговорил Гарри спокойно, все еще близко наклонившись. - Ты скоро узнаешь. Но просто, пообещай мне, что не будешь меня ненавидеть, - Гарри поморщился, когда его голос сорвался. – Потому что я правда так не хочу, чтобы вы все меня ненавидели после этого.  
  
Руки Найла были не такими теплыми, как у Луи, но он точно так же почувствовал себя в безопасности, когда блондин притянул его в крепкие объятия.  
  
\- Никогда, - пробормотал Найл ему в ухо, и Гарри опустил подбородок ему на плечо, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь насладиться этим последним кратким спокойным моментом.  
  
Совсем скоро он будет все равно что мертвецом.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Концерт был одним сплошным пятном активности, но начался и закончился слишком быстро на вкус Гарри.  
  
Он был выматывающим, особенно для Гарри, пытающегося изображать, что все превосходно для фанатов и телевизионной аудитории, тогда как на самом деле почти срывался каждый раз, глядя на Луи.  
  
Его настигло осознание, что через каких-то пару часов ему придется либо врать в лицо своему лучшему другу, либо признать свой самый темный секрет.  
  
Так что не стоит и упоминать, что как только концерт закончился, Гарри был уверен, что никогда больше не сможет улыбаться, перетрудив все мышцы лица, выдавливая улыбку на протяжении того короткого времени, что он был на сцене.  
  
После концерта парни втиснулись в машину, которая везла их обратно в отель, где они и должны были оставаться до их утреннего рейса.  
  
Зейн, Найл и Лиам с широкими улыбками на лицах восторженно обсуждали концерт, но Гарри истратил всю свою способность улыбаться, а Луи, казалось, не интересовало ничего, кроме Гарри.  
  
\- Мы должны пойти в клуб, где были мы с Луи, и отпраздновать! – громко заявил Зейн, глядя на Найла, который поддержал его громким воплем, дотягиваясь, чтобы схватить Зейна, явно радуясь возможности расслабиться.  
  
Сам Гарри не отказался бы от хорошего крепкого напитка, или нескольких крепких напитков. Хотя, Луи, похоже, не был с ним согласен.  
  
\- Гарри не сможет, - объявил он, все еще не сводя взгляда с Гарри, и притворяясь, что не замечает быстрого пристального взгляда, которым наградил его кудрявый. - Мы пас. Правда, друг?  
  
Голос Луи был раздражающе небрежным, особенно учитывая разговор, который должен произойти с минуты на минуту.  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - пробормотал Гарри, утыкаясь в телефон и делая вид, что набирает кому-то важное сообщение.  
  
Все, чего ему действительно хотелось, это получить передышку от решительного взгляда Луи.  
  
Их с Луи высадили у отеля, остальные парни виновато пробормотали Луи свои сожаления, что оставляют его в качестве няньки. По крайней мере именно это услышал Гарри в их «Очень жаль, удачно вам повеселиться, парни!»  
Как только они вошли в номер, Гарри тут же отправился в ванную, но был остановлен крепкой хваткой Луи на своем плече. Он зажмурился и вздохнул, опустив плечи.  
  
Господи, он был в ловушке.  
  
Луи молчал, пока Гарри шел через комнату к кровати. Старший парень схватил стул, стоящий у стола, и уселся на него перед младшим другом.  
  
Тишина, окутавшая их, была намного более напряженной, чем та, которой Гарри наслаждался сегодня с Найлом. Потому что в этой тишине слишком громко раздавалось тихое дыхание Луи и скрип стула, сопровождавший каждое его движение, когда он неуверенно и неловко ерзал на нем.  
  
Наконец, Гарри закатил глаза.   
  
\- Слушай, зачем все это? – спросил он, как будто бы до сих пор не догадывался. Он думал, что, может быть, если он будет косить под дурачка, то у него еще есть шанс, почти невозможный, крошечный, невероятно незначительный шанс, но тем не менее он есть.  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Забавно, потому что в голове Гарри именно так Луи всегда формулировал этот вопрос. Гарри потратил немало времени проигрывая в голове этот разговор, еще со времен бунгало. У него было много возможных сценариев, но во всех Луи задавал именно этот вопрос.  
  
И в своем воображении Гарри всегда отвечал: _«Ты не хочешь этого знать»_.  
  
Но в реальной жизни Гарри не хватило мужества, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме как бездумно смотреть в пространство перед собой, в голове неприятная пустота, пока он безуспешно пытался придумать подходящий ответ.  
  
 _«Потому что я в тайне хочу тебя трахнуть»_.  
  
 _«Потому что я люблю тебя»_.  
  
 _«Потому что ты не любишь меня»_.  
  
\- Потому что это приятно, - вместо этого ответил Гарри, глядя прямо в глаза Луи, потому что это была правда. Это было приятно, потому что это мгновенно отвлекало его от боли, вызванной постоянным присутствием Луи поблизости.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Черт. Гарри облизнул губы, стараясь не отводить взгляда от глаз Луи, пока он ломал голову над следующим ответом.  
  
 _«Потому что это лучше, чем чувствовать, что ты не любишь меня»_.  
  
\- Потому что это так? – этот ответ прозвучал больше как вопрос, слабо и неуверенно, и Луи приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Гарольд.  
  
Гарри впервые слышал, как Луи назвал его полным именем не в шутку, и это вроде как заводило. Что было совершенно неуместно в данный момент.  
  
Его рука рефлекторно дернулась. Он не мог думать об этом. Не сейчас, когда он вынужден участвовать в этом безжалостном разговоре. Когда любое неосторожное слово может погубить его.  
  
\- Луи, - передразнил его Гарри, и на секунду ощутил гордость, что не облажался. Это все еще звучало очень похоже на прежнего Гарри, немного нагло и немного нежно.  
  
Однако, Луи был слишком проницательным и не купился ни на секунду. Вместо этого он наклонился вперед, хватая вялую руку Гарри и переворачивая ее, чтобы обнажить запястье с отметинами, неоспоримыми доказательствами его секрета.  
  
\- Это приятно? – спросил Луи, проводя большим пальцем по шрамам, задерживаясь на том ожоге, на котором его поймал Лиам недели назад, один единственный ожог, с которого началась вся эта катастрофа. – Серьезно?  
  
Гарри попытался вырвать руку, но хватка Луи только усилилась. Наконец, Гарри просто закатил глаза и вздохнул, пытаясь найти ответ и не отвлекаться на красивые, чистые, обеспокоенные глаза Луи.  
  
\- В сравнении, - прошептал он наконец, все еще не отводя взгляда от Луи.  
  
Если бы вы спросили Гарри, что в конечном итоге выдаст его, то он мог бы поклясться, что сам он не сказал бы ни слова. Он бы утверждал, что это был Лиам или Зейн. Возможно доктор Лоусон. _Может быть_ , даже его собственная мама, но не он сам и не одним только этим словом.   
  
Как только оно соскользнуло с языка и Гарри увидел смятение, проскользнувшее в глазах Луи, он понял, что все испортил.  
  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы пойти на попятный, но Луи был быстрее.   
  
\- В сравнении с чем? – спросил он, его хватка на запястье Гарри усилилась, и Гарри тяжело сглотнул, во рту стало сухо. Он почувствовал слабость, в комнате стало слишком жарко и слишком тесно.  
  
Часть его надеялась, что это было началом приступа паники, потому что если это был приступ, то возможно Луи спустил бы все на тормозах и просто дал бы ему таблетку, которая вырубила бы его и закончила этот кошмар.  
  
Но как Гарри уже был осведомлен, судьба ненавидела его. Так что этого не произошло. Вместо этого Луи наклонился еще ближе, и Гарри начал нервничать еще сильнее.  
  
\- В сравнении с другими чувствами, - прошептал Гарри едва слышно даже для Луи, который был так близко.  
  
\- Например? – И стало абсолютно понятно, что Луи не остановится. Гарри сказал слишком много, он уже открыл ящик Пандоры, все зашло слишком далеко.  
  
Он предполагал, что мог бы снова соврать, у него получалось все лучше с каждым разом. Но одна картина быстро промелькнула у него в голове. Одной картины хватило, чтобы разрушить всю его ложь во благо. Картина его и Луи вместе, в кровати, прижимающихся друг к другу, влюбленных. Это все, что было нужно, чтобы разрушить все то, что он создал за последний год в группе.  
  
Потому что он был всего лишь глупым влюбленным подростком, и его желание воплотить в реальность эту картину слишком легко перевесило желание не испортить все, ради чего он так упорно работал.  
  
Так что вместо того, чтобы соврать, как ему и следовало, обвиняя стресс или фанатов, или еще какую-нибудь фигню, в которую Луи бы поверил, Гарри открыл рот.  
  
Сначала он не смог произнести ни слова, и Луи определенно встревожился, тряся руку Гарри в своей руке, пытаясь добиться ответа.   
  
\- _Что за чувства, Гарри?_ \- настаивал он, и Гарри посмотрел в его фантастические яркие голубые глаза, наполненные заботой и беспокойством, и это было последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем зажмуриться и выпалить слова.  
  
\- Чувства к тебе.


	21. Глава 20

\- _Чувства к тебе_.  
  
Луи отшатнулся на стуле, прикрывая ладонью рот, и уставивился в ответ на Гарри, сглатывая подступающую к горлу тошноту.  
  
Это все из-за _него_.  
  
Ожоги, таблетки, боль, передозировка, все из-за него.  
  
И он был таким эгоистом, слишком ослепленным собственной проблемой, чтобы даже заметить.  
  
Сердце Луи начало быстрее колотиться в груди, во рту стало сухо, он не мог ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на Гарри, лицо которого заливалось краской. Мысли в его голове неслись галопом, мелькая так быстро, что Луи не успевал осознавать их. Это было слишком трудно принять.  
  
\- Это хорошие чувства, - прошептал Гарри, когда Луи так и остался молчать, уставившись не него пустым взглядом. – То есть, это конечно, очень дерьмово. Но и хорошо тоже.  
  
 _Это не имеет никакого смысла_ , подумал Луи отвлеченно.  
  
 _Но смысл был_ , поправило его собственное сердце, потому что Луи точно знал, о каких чувствах говорит Гарри. О тех же, с которыми борется он сам последние два года. Все это время они чувствовали одно и то же, и Луи, вашу мать, абсолютно ничего не замечал.  
  
И благодаря этой его слепоте, теперь он сидит напротив сломленного ребенка, которого сломал он сам, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет.  
  
Каждый раз, когда он думал, что помогал, он в действительности все портил, потому что если бы он на самом деле хотел помочь, он просто сказал бы Гарри правду. Вместо этого он продолжал хранить свою тайну и наблюдал, как любимый человек скатывается на самое дно, потеряв контроль над своей жизнью.  
  
\- Я? – выдавил Луи через сдавленное горло, это был почти хрип. - Из-за меня?  
  
Гарри неловко поерзал на кровати, уставившись вниз на дрожащие на коленях руки, трясясь всем телом от их разговора.  
  
\- Я имел в виду… Ага, – пробормотал Гарри, и Луи подскочил со стула. – Лу?  
  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - умудрился выговорить Луи, вваливаясь в ванную и закрывая за собой дверь, прежде чем рухнуть на пол перед унитазом на подгибающиеся колени. На самом деле, его не стошнило, но он смог немного успокоиться на холодном выложенном плиткой полу ванной, отделенный дверью от единственного человека, которому он поклялся никогда не причинять боли.  
  
И которого чуть не убил.  
  
Луи вздрогнул, когда услышал хлопок двери номера, и попытался оставаться как можно более спокойным, пока вытаскивал из кармана телефон. Его руки дрожали, когда он подносил трубку к уху.  
  
\- Что случилось? – голос Лиама на другом конце был громким, поскольку он явно старался перекричать шум клуба.  
  
Луи даже не осознавал, что плакал, пока не заговорил. Его голос дрожал.   
  
\- У Гарри есть чувства ко мне. _Хорошие_ чувства, - задыхаясь выговорил он, вытирая глаза, и услышал, как Лиам резко вдохнул.  
  
\- Ты знаешь? – спросил Лиам тихо и Луи подавился всхлипом.  
  
\- _Ты_ знал! И не сказал мне! – закричал он, прижимаясь лбом в краю унитаза и зажимая переносицу, слезы продолжали катиться по его лицу. – Он сделал все это из-за меня.  
  
Несколько секунд Лиам молчал в трубку, но Луи слышал, как тяжело он дышит, не зная, что сказать.  
  
\- Я люблю его, Лиам, - прошептал Луи. - И я уничтожил его, потому что слишком боялся сказать это.  
  
Лиам помолчал немного, прежде чем тяжело вздохнуть.  
  
\- Скажи ему сейчас, Лу, - просто ответил он, и Луи замотал головой.  
  
\- Не могу, он сбежал, - пробормотал он, прежде чем задохнуться от боли. - Что если он снова что-нибудь натворит! Ох, черт, Лиам, что если…  
  
\- Я найду его, Лу, - голос Лиама оставался спокойным и ровным, и Луи заставил себя ухватиться за эти спокойные слова как за спасательный круг. – Просто оставайся на месте и не делай глупостей.  
  
Луи неистово вытирал глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, прислоняясь к душевой кабинке.   
  
\- Что если я на самом деле убил его на этот раз?  
  
\- Мы найдем его, - повторил Лиам снова, твердость его голоса подарила Луи небольшое ощущение уверенности. - И мы вернем его. Я отправляю к тебе Зейна. Просто пообещай мне, что я должен беспокоиться только об одном из вас.  
  
Луи захлебнулся новым всхлипом, глядя на флуоресцентные лампы над собой.   
  
\- Обещаю. И это не я.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, друг, - сказал Лиам, и Луи закрыл глаза, соленые капли все еще стекали по его щекам.  
  
Лиам сбросил звонок, и Луи съехал вниз по стенке душевой кабинки, стараясь удержаться и прекратить представлять окровавленного Гарри где-то на дороге, ожидая, пока Лиам все исправит.  
  
Потому, что Луи не верил, что сможет справиться с этим самостоятельно.  
  
  
***   
  
  
У Гарри не было ничего, кроме толстовки с капюшоном, чтобы скрыть его знаменитую копну волос и лицо, но было темно, и это позволяло ему слиться с окружающей обстановкой, пока он шел по незнакомой улице.  
  
Он не мог вернуться в номер отеля и встретиться лицом к лицу с Луи.  
  
Луи стало плохо от одной только мысли о привязанности Гарри. Потребовалось меньше пяти минут, чтобы разрушить дружбу, которую он строил два года, и теперь он потерял все.  
  
Другие парни будут на стороне Луи, потому что Луи ни в чем не ошибался. Это была не его вина, что Гарри так влип, они примут сторону Луи, и Гарри придется уйти из группы и оставить все позади.  
  
Гарри не мог вернуться и столкнуться со всем этим, поэтому он просто шел.  
  
Он дошел до перекрестка примерно в четырех кварталах вниз от отеля, когда в его голове сформировалась идея.  
  
Только на этот раз идея не принесла с собой умиротворение, как это было раньше. В этот раз она заставляла его нервничать, его пальцы дергались, а сердце тяжело колотилось, и он почувствовал себя больным, как только осознал до конца, что он намеревается сделать.  
  
Он развернулся и отправился обратно к отелю, позволяя мыслям свободно блуждать в голове.  
  
Он думал о том, будет ли больно, и если да, то как долго.  
  
Он думал о том, как воспримут это его сестра и мама, и смогут ли они когда-нибудь оправиться от произошедшего.  
  
Он думал о том, кому из парней придется опознавать его, и насколько изувеченным он будет выглядеть, лежа на холодном столе в морге.  
  
Но больше всего он думал о том, что будет делать Луи, узнав, что Гарри больше нет и ему больше не придется волноваться о влюбленности своего мертвого друга.  
  
Он свернул на углу следующего квартала, всего в трех кварталах от отеля, и все еще не ощущал успокаивающей эйфории, которой так желал.  
  
\- О боже мой! – он услышал визг раньше, чем увидел девушку, и поморщился, оглядываясь в поисках источника визга, прежде чем к нему будет привлечено излишнее внимание. Он нашел взглядом девушку, которая выглядела его ровесницей, остановившуюся, уставившись на него расширившимися глазами, посреди тротуара и прикрывающую рот руками в перчатках.  
  
Он вымучил, как он надеялся, вежливую улыбку и помахал ей рукой, подзывая ближе.  
  
\- Привет, малышка, - поприветствовал он ее, и с гордостью мог отметить, что ускоренный курс, обучающий как действовать в подобных ситуациях, который все мальчики прошли перед подписанием своего контракта со звукозаписывающей корпорацией, окупился по полной, потому что, как он мог судить, его голос прозвучал нормально.  
  
\- Ты Гарри Стайлс! – голос у девушки был визгливый, но зато у нее была добрая улыбка и добрые глаза, так что Гарри проигнорировал недостатки и продолжил приятно улыбаться.  
  
\- Да, это я, - нахально согласился Гарри, сердце все еще колотилось в груди, но он продолжал заученно улыбаться. - Хочешь фотографию?  
  
Девушка горячо закивала, нащупывая телефон в кармане и подбегая ближе к Гарри, который обнял ее за плечи.  
  
Последняя фотография, на которой он будет запечатлен живым, была сделана без особенной суеты, потом девушка еще несколько минут благодарила его, а Гарри несколько минут уверял ее, что ему это было в удовольствие, пытаясь выглядеть счастливым.  
  
\- Другие парни скоро будут в отеле в следующем квартале вниз по улице, - намекнул Гарри, надеясь, что она встретит их до того, как они найдут его тело. Девушка улыбнулась еще шире и снова начала его благодарить, поэтому Гарри помахал ей рукой и продолжил свой путь, улыбка пропадала с лица с каждым пройденным прочь от девушки шагом.  
  
Новые мысли закружились в его голове, пока он шаг за шагом приближался к отелю.  
  
Как отреагируют фанаты? Что скажет менеджмент? Что напишут в прессе? Насколько масштабными будут похороны? Кто прочитает прощальную речь?  
  
Как Луи будет жить в пустой квартире без него?  
  
И именно поэтому он должен сделать это, решил он, входя через открывающиеся двери в элегантно декорированный вестибюль. Он должен это сделать, потому что несмотря ни на что, если он останется жить, Луи всегда будет в его мыслях.  
  
И если Луи не хочет этого, то Гарри тоже не хочет.  
  
Он все еще не чувствовал спокойствия, когда вошел в лифт, отправляя его так высоко, насколько это возможно, пропуская кнопку своего этажа без единого сомнения. Сердце все еще глухо стучало, но хотя бы мысли перестали мелькать с бешеной скоростью в голове.  
  
Теперь он сосредоточился на каждом шаге, заставляя себя идти вперед, даже когда почувствовал, что хочет остановиться.  
  
 _Потому что он должен сделать это_.  
  
На двадцатом этаже Гарри вышел из лифта и пошел по технической лестнице, которую оказалось довольно легко найти, спрятанную у стены. Он поднимался медленнее, чем надо было, поэтому к тому моменту, когда он добрался до верха, у него начали замерзать ноги.  
  
Его разум подсказал ему открыть дверь, маркированную пометкой «только для персонала», и крыша встретила его сильным холодным ветром.  
  
Луны не было видно, так что только тусклые звезды освещали его путь, пока он, шаркая ногами, тащился через большую бетонную площадку к краю. Он выглянул за край, ноги все еще твердо стояли в нескольких футах от карниза, и посмотрел вниз на крохотных человечков и маленькие автомобили, проносящиеся далеко под ним.  
  
Его начало подташнивать, и он отступил от карниза еще на несколько футов, крепко обхватывая руками свое дрожащее тело.  
  
Он не хотел прыгать, он не хотел разбиваться, он не хотел умирать, но больше чем что-либо другое, он не хотел быть обузой для Луи.  
  
Так что даже если он знал, что ему не следует прыгать, даже если каждая разумная клеточка мозга Гарри кричала, чтобы он вернулся обратно на лестницу, он не мог этого сделать.  
  
Он сделал один шаг к карнизу, и лицо Луи вспыхнуло перед мысленным взором, бледное лицо, которое он увидел, когда раскрыл свой последний секрет.  
  
 _Еще один шаг_.  
  
Сейчас все закончится, потому что больше нет секретов. То, что началось с разоблачения одного секрета, распутало замысловатую Паутину Лжи, которую он сплел, и теперь секретов не осталось.  
  
Они были просто Гарри и Луи. Один влюбленный, другой оттолкнувший.  
  
 _Еще один шаг_.  
  
Теперь он был так близко, что был уверен, что сильный порыв ветра мог бы столкнуть его вниз, и часть его хотела просто стоять здесь и ждать такого порыва, потому что он не был уверен, что сможет заставить себя прыгнуть.  
  
Он уже сделал это однажды, и не думал, что сможет сделать снова.  
  
Но ему не пришлось долго ждать развязки, потому что как только он закрыл глаза и сделал последний вдох, собираясь с силами для последнего шага за край, сильные руки обхватили его и практически швырнули на пол, подальше от карниза.  
  
Прежде чем он смог понять, что именно происходит, кто-то уселся на него сверху, пришпиливая к полу и крича ему в лицо.  
  
Гарри понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем, но, в конце концов, он смог разглядеть Лиама, сидящего на его животе, вжимающего обе его руки в пол и орущего на него, пока на заднем фоне маячил Найл, выглядевший бледным и больным.  
  
\- Блять! Господи боже! – орал Лиам, брызжа слюной на лицо Гарри, пока тот пытался вырваться из захвата Лиама и сесть, но у него не было ни малейшего шанса, потому что Лиам не собирался позволять ему это в обозримом будущем. – Гарри, ты гребаный идиот!  
  
Найл звонил по сотовому в нескольких футах от них, и Гарри напряг слух, пытаясь что-нибудь расслышать, но так и не смог разобрать, что говорит ирландец, через непомерно громкие вопли Лиама и завывание ветра.  
  
Вместо этого он расслабился под Лиамом, тяжело уронив голову на бетонную крышу и глядя вверх в безумные глаза Лиама.  
  
\- Он любит тебя, чертов ублюдок, - прокричал Лиам, и разбитое сердце Гарри остановилось в груди, когда он снова прокрутил слова Лиама в голове. И снова. И снова.  
  
 _Он любит тебя_.  
  
\- Правда? – прохрипел он, сбитый с толку, его брови сошлись на переносице, и Лиам истерически рассмеялся, глядя в небо и тряся головой, как если бы Гарри действительно был самым тупым придурком в мире.  
  
\- Конечно правда! – воскликнул Лиам и помотал головой, понижая голос и поворачиваясь обратно к Гарри, в его глазах ярость медленно выцветала, сменяясь беспокойством. – Ты просто не задержался достаточно долго, чтобы услышать, как он сам скажет тебе это.  
  
Спокойствие, которого так ждал Гарри во время своего долгого пути к смерти, неожиданно заполнило его. Ему было так тепло, как не было уже давно, возможно, теплее, чем он когда-либо мог припомнить, даже не смотря на ветер, завывающий вокруг него.  
  
Это был тот вид безмятежности, которая разливается по венам, и успокаивает каждую частичку твоей души, до тех пор, пока ты не расслабишься, погруженный в уютное тепло.  
  
Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул, закрывая глаза и принимая это тепло.  
  
\- Скорая уже едет, - пробормотал Найл Лиаму, приближаясь к ним двоим, приседая и положив руку на плечо Гарри. – Прости, друг.  
  
Но Гарри в его дымке безмятежности это не беспокоило. Его ничто не могло побеспокоить, он ощущал только тепло, струящееся по венам, и слышал только три слова, повторяющиеся у него в голове.  
  
 _Луи любит его_.


	22. Глава 21

Луи скорчился на кресле в маленькой комнате отеля, куда его притащил Зейн, сразу, как только открыл дверь и нашел сидящим на полу и закрывающим лицо руками.  
  
Теперь, десять минут спустя, Луи наблюдал за стрелками наручных часов, которые медленно отсчитывали секунды своим тиканьем, ожидая звонка Лиама и ответа на главный вопрос, действительно ли он убил Гарри или нет.  
  
При этой мысли он сдавленно всхлипнул, прижимая ладони к глазам и издавая громкий стон, потому что в его воображении вспыхнула картинка Гарри в крови. Зейн дотянулся и сжал его плечо, возвращая его к реальности.  
  
\- Лиам найдет его, - пообещал он и Луи скривил губы в усмешке и потряс головой, убирая руки от лица и поднимая взгляд на Зейна.  
  
\- Почему я просто не сказал ему, Зейн? – тихо спросил он, с отчаянием глядя на Зейна, у которого не было ответа. - Мне всего лишь нужно было рассказать ему, и ничего этого бы не случилось.  
  
Зейн закусил губу и сильнее сжал плечо Луи.  
  
\- Он тоже не сказал тебе…  
  
\- Он еще ребенок! Конечно, он не сказал! – оборвал его Луи и Зейн закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ты тоже, Лу, - ответил он. - Юности и влюбленности иногда свойственны глупости.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд на Зейна, уставившегося на него.  
  
\- Если группа развалится, ты можешь сделать впечатляющую карьеру в поэзии или в составлении поздравительных открыток.  
  
Шутка была не такая уж смешная, но это приятно отвлекало от постоянного беспокойства, до краев наполняющего комнату, так что оба парня расплылись в улыбках и посмеивались еще несколько секунд, прежде чем их снова поглотило ощущение трагичности их нынешней ситуации.  
  
Луи вздохнул, опуская взгляд вниз на свои руки, которые нервно тряслись на коленях.  
  
\- Если он убил себя, - начал он едва слышно, но, как он понял, Зейн все же услышал, потому что пальцы стиснули его плечо до боли, - я тоже собираюсь убить себя. Ты же знаешь?  
  
Хватка Зейна на его плече была уже не болезненной, но мучительно крепкой, и Луи знал, что это не правильные и не разумные слова в такой ситуации, потому что он должен был успокоить Зейна, а не заставлять его волноваться еще сильнее. Но прежде, чем он смог как-нибудь сменить тему, его телефон на прикроватном столике зазвонил.  
  
Зейн схватил его свободной рукой, продолжая второй цепляться за Луи, и ответил.  
  
\- Лиам? – спросил он, и Луи наклонился ближе, пытаясь расслышать слова другого парня, долетавшие из динамика, но ему так и не удалось разобрать ничего, кроме реплик Зейна. - Черт! Здесь? – прокричал Зейн, и Луи побледнел, когда перед его мысленным взором начали проноситься новые изображения окровавленного и искалеченного Гарри. – Хорошо, ага.  
  
Луи перестал обращать внимание на слова Зейна, а вместо этого сосредоточился на выборе подходящего способа отправиться вслед за Гарри.  
  
Может быть, хватит парочки обезболивающих в сочетании с алкоголем, и он сможет заснуть вместе с Гарри навечно.  
  
Только вдвоем, вместе, и никаких секретов, навсегда.  
  
\- Луи! – крикнул Зейн всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Луи, брызжа на него слюной, и Луи заставил себя сосредоточиться, готовясь к плохим новостям. Но их не последовало. – Он жив, они успели поймать его как раз до того… - Зейн тяжело сглотнул и вытер глаза, - до того, как он прыгнул. Сейчас они везут его в больницу, идем.  
  
Все мысли о мертвом окровавленном Гарри мгновенно вылетели у него из головы, становясь далекими кошмарами прошлой жизни. Потому что теперь, когда Гарри жив и они знают самые темные секреты друг друга, самое подходящее время начать новую жизнь.  
  
Пришло время новой жизни для Гарри и Луи, вместе.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Гарри привели в маленькую палату в отделении первой помощи, где только занавесками отделялись друг от друга маленькие кабинки, которыми было заполнено все пространство. Его заставили сесть на кровать, и молодая медсестра взяла на себя смелость снять с него обувь и обернуть тонкое синее одеяло вокруг его плеч.  
  
После чего ребята остались одни. Гарри болтал ногами, сидя на краю кровати и таращась на Лиама и Найла.  
  
\- Как вы меня нашли? – спросил он, и Найл неловко заерзал, он все еще выглядел таким же бледным, как и когда залезал в скорую вместе с Гарри, но уже не плакал, и это было хорошее начало.  
  
\- Ты сфотографировался с фанаткой, она дождалась нас и рассказала, куда ты пошел, - ответил Лиам, скрестив руки и глядя сверху вниз на Гарри. Он стоял до неловкого близко к Гарри, отпустив его только когда они приехали в больницу.  
  
Лиам не слезал с Гарри, пока не приехали парамедики, а потом стащил Гарри вниз по лестнице к скорой, полагая, что он может представлять угрозу для самого себя. Всю дорогу до больницы Лиам не выпускал его руку, как если бы боялся, что стоит ему потерять эту связь с Гарри, и он исчезнет.  
  
Гарри находил это весьма глупым, теперь у него не было причины исчезать. Мысль о том, что он представляет для себя угрозу выглядела смешно, конечно, он пытался сигануть с крыши, но это было до того, как он узнал, что Луи любит его.  
  
Теперь все было хорошо, но все вокруг продолжали раздувать из мухи слона, и никто, кажется, не слушал его, пока его практически под конвоем вели в палату, а его будущего доктора ставили в известность о его состоянии.  
  
Вышеназванный доктор с планшетом в руках вошел неожиданно. Он посмотрел поверх очков на Гарри, прежде чем остановить взгляд на Лиаме, которого, должно быть, посчитал самым ответственным.  
  
\- Вы его экстренный контакт? – спросил он, как если бы Гарри не было в комнате, и Гарри закатил глаза, плотнее укутываясь в одеяло.  
  
\- Нет, он едет сюда, - ответил Лиам, все еще не отводя взгляда от Гарри.  
  
\- Вы можете ответить на некоторые вопросы по поводу состояния мистера Стайлса? – спросил он и Гарри тяжело вздохнул, испытывая неудобство от того, что подобный разговор ведется прямо перед его носом, не говоря уже о том, что он все еще в той же комнате и абсолютно точно слышит каждое слово.  
  
Лиам моментально переключил внимание от Гарри и кивнул, зажимая переносицу и знаком показывая доктору продолжать.  
  
\- У пациента есть суицидальные наклонности? – спросил доктор, и Лиам закусил губу, опуская плечи. Гарри бы ответил нет, потому что теперь, когда он знает, что Луи любит его, мысль оставить его кажется слишком тяжелой.  
  
Но Лиам не мог смотреть сквозь пальца на тот факт, что полчаса назад Гарри готовился рухнуть с крыши в объятия смерти.  
  
\- Да, - пробормотал Лиам, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, который только пожал плечами в ответ. Он не мог заставить себя беспокоиться и не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Он только знал, что хочет увидеть Луи, и хочет увидеть его прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Последнее происшествие? – скучающе продолжил доктор, зачитывая стандартные вопросы, и Лиам тяжело вздохнул, сгорбившись еще сильнее.  
  
\- Слушайте, может, мы хотя бы выйдем? – попросил он, многозначительно глядя на Гарри, и доктор коротко кивнул, уводя Лиама за белую занавеску и за пределы слышимости Гарри.  
  
\- Хочешь прилечь? – предложил Найл, тише, чем Гарри когда-либо мог припомнить, но он помотал головой, продолжая сидеть на краю кровати, болтая ногами в носках всего в нескольких сантиметрах над холодным, выложенным плиткой полом. – Точно?  
  
\- Найл, я в порядке, - настаивал Гарри, слегка улыбаясь. - Я не устал.  
  
\- Что ж, это тебя усыпит, - появилась ранее заходившая медсестра со шприцом в руках, и Гарри застонал.  
  
\- Я могу отказаться от этого, - заявил он, уставившись на медсестру, чья розовая больничная форма почти не скрывала ее фигуру, на которую глазел Найл из-за его спины. – Я знаю свои права.  
  
\- Вы несовершеннолетний, ваш опекун может отменить ваше решение, - ответила медсестра, останавливаясь перед Гарри и закатывая его рукав, обнажая его предплечье. – А мистер Томлинсон дал свое разрешение. Это просто поможет вам успокоиться…  
  
\- Я спокоен.  
  
\- У вас шок, это другое, - ответила медсестра, протирая руку Гарри спиртом и несколько раз хлопая по небольшому участку кожи затянутыми в перчатки пальцами, прежде чем ввести иглу и отправить прозрачное содержимое шприца в вены Гарри.  
  
Гарри смотрел, не ощущая особого интереса, но он почувствовал, как лекарство вползает в мышцы. Медсестра улыбнулась и опустила рукав Гарри, а Найл подошел ближе и помог Гарри улечься на больничную кровать, голова опустилась на тонкую подушку.  
  
\- Они звонили Луи? – глаза Гарри уже начали закрываться, и он поймал Найла за запястье, удерживая его рядом с собой.  
  
Найл ухмыльнулся и кивнул, похлопывая Гарри по плечу и присаживаясь на край его кровати.  
  
\- Он уже едет, друг.  
  
\- Тогда зачем вы меня накачали успокоительным? Я же не проснусь, чтобы увидеть его, - Гарри громко зевнул и Найл рассмеялся, закатывая глаза.  
  
\- Я уверен, он тебя разбудит, Гарри, - сказал он и Гарри улыбнулся, натыкаясь взглядом на входящего в палату Лиама.  
  
\- Насколько большие у меня неприятности? – спросил он, снова зевая, и Лиам пожал плечами, подходя и садясь рядом с Найлом на кровать Гарри.  
  
\- Менеджмент над этим работает, - пробормотал он, протягивая руку и опуская ее на кудряшки Гарри. - Луи сможет добраться сюда не раньше, чем через полчаса, так что можешь смело засыпать.  
  
Гарри кивнул, его глаза закрылись, но он не ощущал перемещения чужого веса со своей кровати, и это значило, что и Найл, и Лиам оба остались рядом с ним, наблюдая, как он проваливается в сон.  
  
\- Так что, Найл, ты не ненавидишь меня? – прошептал Гарри после нескольких минут тишины, когда парни уже были уверены, что он заснул.  
  
Найл рассмеялся и похлопал Гарри по колену.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что никогда не смог бы тебя ненавидеть. Разве я когда-нибудь тебе врал?  
  
Гарри не ответил, вместо этого соскальзывая в сон, на его губах играла маленькая улыбка.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Он в порядке? – спросил Луи с нотками паники в голосе, едва они с Зейном вошли в палату, его глаза моментально нашли Гарри.  
  
Младший член группы свернулся калачиком под тонким одеялом на больничной кровати, ноги в носках торчали из-под одеяла, пока сам он крепко спал, уткнувшись в подушку, похрапывая и пуская слюни.  
  
Найл кивнул вошедшим со своего места на неудобном пластиковом стуле, где он сидел, сложив ноги на кровать Гарри.  
  
\- Ага, он просто под этой фигней, которой его накачали, чтобы успокоить, - прошептал он, делая парням знак проходить и не торчать на пороге. - Он пытался бороться со сном, но не думаю, что у него было много шансов.  
  
Зейн фыркнул, подходя к Гарри и глядя его по волосам, Гарри даже не пошевелился от его прикосновения. Луи маячил на заднем фоне, обняв себя руками и уставившись на спящего мальчишку.  
  
Мальчишку, который чуть не убил себя из-за любви.  
  
\- Я сказал ему, что ты его разбудишь, как только приедешь, - сказал Найл Луи, который медленно повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. - Но я бы оставил его отсыпаться. Мы не знаем, когда его выпустят отсюда, менеджеры сейчас спорят с доктором, а Лиам сказал не ждать новостей раньше утра. Не имеет смысла пытаться объяснить ему все это, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Луи молчаливо согласился, присаживаясь на край кровати и осторожно опуская руку на спину Гарри, ощущая тепло его тела через тонкое одеяло.  
  
Он не был против подождать, он даже не знал, что должен сказать Гарри. Наверное, что-нибудь вроде:  
  
 _«Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше. Наверное, тогда я смог бы уберечь всех от этих проблем»_.  
  
Но это звучало слишком резко, по мнению Луи, слишком сухо. Нет, он решил, что нужно придумать что-нибудь получше. Он встал с кровати Гарри и рухнул на жесткий пластиковый стул рядом с Найлом, наклоняясь вперед и наблюдая, как грудь Гарри поднимается и опадает с каждым вздохом.  
  
Он смотрел как мальчишка, которого он любил и которого чуть не убил, продолжает жить и размышлял, какими будут первые слова, что он скажет этому мальчишке.  
  
 _Я люблю тебя_.  
  
Это звучит как хорошее начало.


	23. Глава 22

Следующие два часа тянулись медленно, все парни вынуждены были оставаться в больнице с младшим членом группы, который спал под действием успокоительного, не замечая паники и смятения, разразившихся вокруг него. Менеджеры все еще спорили с врачом по поводу юридических и медицинских прав относительно выписки Гарри, и судя по тому, что удалось узнать Лиаму, разногласия еще больше вспыхнули после звонка Энни, которая требовала вернуть сына домой, с чем, как он подозревал, не согласился бы ни один врач.  
  
Она позвонила Луи буквально через несколько минут, после того как он приехал, всхлипывая в трубку и засыпая его вопросами о состоянии сына.  
  
\- Энни, - тихо проговорил Луи, отходя в угол палаты Гарри, чувствуя, как взгляды Зейна, Найла и Лиама прожигают в нем дыры. - Что если я скажу, что я был причиной, по которой Гарри все это сделал?  
  
Энни замолчала, и Луи слушал, как она хлюпает носом на другом конце связи в течении долгой минуты, прежде чем она прошептала:  
  
\- Я бы сказала, что ты не виноват.  
  
Луи горько рассмеялся, прислоняясь лбом к стене и тяжело вздыхая в трубку:  
  
\- И вы бы ошиблись…  
  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь, дорогой, - быстро ответила она. - Я знаю Гарри как свои пять пальцев, всегда знала, он мой ребенок. Он не будет винить в этом тебя, так что не начинай обвинять себя сам.  
  
После ее уверенного заявления Луи молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем судорожно прошептать секрет, который чуть не убил Гарри:  
  
\- Я люблю его.  
  
\- Я знаю, - просто ответила Энни, почти сразу после признания Луи. - И он тебя тоже.  
  
Луи не знал, откуда она это знала или почему была так в этом уверена, но когда он положил трубку несколько минут спустя, он чувствовал, что стало немного легче. Но он все больше нервничал в ожидании, когда младший член группы откроет глаза и посмотрит на Луи, чтобы окончательно увериться, что Гарри никогда больше этого не сделает.  
  
\- Думаешь, он бы прыгнул? – спросил он у Найла, который натягивал пальто, чтобы спуститься вниз и встретиться с прессой, которая собралась там, чтобы заверить всех, что Гарри жив и чувствует себя хорошо. – Если бы вы не успели?  
  
Найл замер, пальцы застыли над пуговицей пальто, когда он обернулся к Луи, все еще бледный из-за всех волнений и потрясений этого дня.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал Найл, и Луи зажмурился, пытаясь выкинуть из головы сцену, в которой голова Гарри ударяется о тротуар после долгого падения, превращая его в кровавое месиво. – Ему нужно было услышать, что ты любишь его. Без этого… он болен, Луи. Все не так плохо, просто, в некотором смысле, его мозг сейчас работает по-другому. И ты не виноват, что его мозгу было необходимо услышать это. Это не его вина и не твоя, это просто химические процессы.  
  
Луи тяжело сглотнул, стараясь, чтобы голос не сорвался, пока он задавал следующий вопрос, продолжая этот разговор.   
  
\- Как ты думаешь, он обвинит меня?  
  
Найл открыто рассмеялся на это, мотая головой и уставившись на Луи так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.  
  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся он, закатывая глаза. - И тебе не следует.  
  
\- Ты не первый, кто говорит мне это, - пробормотал Луи, глядя на Гарри, который все еще пускал слюни в подушку, не замечая суматохи вокруг него.  
  
\- И не я последний, - ответил Найл. – Я пошел к этим стервятникам, передать им что-нибудь от тебя?  
  
Луи замешкался, глядя на Гарри и проводя рукой по его ногам, согнутым под тонким одеялом.  
  
\- Скажи им, что мы все любим Гарри, сильно, и что это никогда не изменится.  
  
Найл задержался еще на мгновение, застыв в дверном проеме и наблюдая, как старший член группы гладит кудряшки Гарри, очень тихо шепча что-то ему в ухо, прежде чем отстранится, улыбаясь. Он прочистил горло и быстро вытер глаза.   
  
\- Конечно, друг, - сказал он хрипло, прежде чем покинуть палату, оставляя Луи в относительном одиночестве.  
Зейн вырубился на неудобном пластиковом стуле примерно через час ожидания, закинув ноги на край больничной кровати Гарри, и ни разу не пошевелился во сне, абсолютно умерший для внешнего мира.  
  
Лиам постоянно входил и снова выходил из палаты, бегая за едой и к менеджменту, так что некому было составить Луи компанию. Да она ему и не была нужна.  
  
Все, чего он хотел, это чтобы Гарри открыл свои красивые чистые глаза и он смог бы сказать ему эти три коротких слова, которые вертелись у него в голове.  
  
\- То, что ты пялишься на него, не поможет ему проснуться быстрее, - фыркнул Лиам с порога, без слов передавая ему чашку кофе и садясь рядом с ним на мягкий диван. - Видимо, легкое успокоительное было не таким уж и легким.  
  
Луи устало покачал головой, отпивая напиток из чашки и морщась, когда горячая жидкость обожгла горло. Но он крепко держал чашку в руках, потому что она была единственным источником тепла в холодной безрадостной палате первой помощи.  
  
\- Вы не смогли просто оставить его бодрствующим немного подольше, - пробормотал Луи саркастично, оборачиваясь к Лиаму и приподнимая бровь. - Достаточно, чтобы я мог поговорить с ним. И теперь это давит на меня.  
  
Лиам пожал плечами, делая большой глоток своего напитка и сочувственно вздыхая.  
  
\- Ребенок был абсолютно раздавлен, Луи, он, возможно, месяц не спал как следует. Что на тебя давит?  
  
Луи глубоко вздохнул, глядя сверху вниз на Гарри, кудряшки которого закрывали его лоб.  
  
\- Ну, он почти покончил с собой из-за меня…  
  
\- Самодовольная задница, - прошептал хриплый голос, и глаза Луи расширились, когда он увидел, как Гарри поднял веки и сонно посмотрел на Луи, слегка ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Что это значит? – спросил Лиам, наклоняясь вперед и хватая Гарри за плечо, помогая ему сесть.  
  
\- Самодовольная задница, Луи. Ты придурок. Конечно, ты решил, что это было из-за тебя, - пробормотал Гарри, наблюдая за Луи, чьи глаза опустились на полупустую чашку с кофе в его руках.  
  
Лиам тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Но, Гарри, это было…  
  
\- Я говорил, Лиам, - огрызнулся Гарри, но на его губах играла легкая улыбка. – Тебе обязательно нужно было перебивать?  
  
Комната погрузилась в молчание, когда Луи неожиданно вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с глазами Гарри.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри моргнул, потом еще раз, а потом просто уставился в ответ. Больше ни слова не прозвучало в тишине, снова заполнившей комнату.  
  
Лиам хлопнул в ладоши.   
  
\- Пора мне оставить вас, - пробормотал он, дотягиваясь до плеча Зейна и поднимая полусонного парня на ноги, утаскивая его из палаты, не обращая внимания на его недоуменные протесты, оставляя Луи и Гарри одних лицом к лицу.  
  
Луи поднялся из своего кресла и молча сел на край кровати Гарри, глядя на младшего парня, который продолжал пялиться в ответ в этой тишине. Луи неловко поерзал, потирая шею.  
  
Может быть, это была плохая идея, слишком рано. Вот черт. Это было слишком рано, и теперь Гарри снова взорвется и сделает что-нибудь безрассудное, и Луи всегда будет в ответе за его раннюю смерть.  
  
Потому что Луи ничего не может сделать правильно. Когда дело доходит до Гарри, он всегда чертовски все портит.  
  
\- Я тоже, - прошептал Гарри и глаза Луи расширились, он нервно сглотнул. - Люблю тебя, то есть. Я… это… тебя тоже.  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Луи молча смотреть на единственного мальчишку, с которым он хотел быть с того момента, как они познакомились, единственного мальчишку, которого он едва не потерял дважды за последний месяц, и единственного мальчишку, который только что повторил те три слова, которые Луи так долго хотел сказать и так долго хотел услышать, как будто это было самой естественной вещью.  
  
Луи любит Гарри, а Гарри любит Луи, и это так просто.  
  
Оба продолжали смотреть друг на друга, пока лицо Луи не расплылось в улыбке, которая вскоре превратилась в громкий смех, когда он помотал головой.  
  
\- Правда? «Это тебя тоже?» Это потрясающе, Гарри, спасибо, - сказал он саркастично, широко улыбаясь, и Гарри покраснел, лениво подавшись вперед и толкая Луи в плечо.  
  
\- Заткнись, - пробормотал он, все еще красный, и Луи попытался подавить смех, зажав себе рот рукой, пока не пришел в себя до состояния, приличествующего ситуации.  
  
\- Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше, - прошептал Луи, дотягиваясь до руки Гарри и стискивая ее в своей. - Я никогда не хотел, чтобы из-за меня случилось все это.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, свободной рукой устало потирая лоб.  
  
\- Не начинай винить себя, Лу, - прошептал он, глядя на Луи сквозь спадающие пряди волос. - Потому что, в тот момент, когда я перестану принимать на себя вину за то, что я сделал, станет нормальной мысль, что можно продолжать это делать. Если я смогу просто во всем обвинить тебя, то зачем мне останавливаться?  
  
Луи тяжело сглотнул и протянул вторую руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Гарри, притягивая его к себе, пока его губы не столкнулись с губами Гарри. Это был короткий поцелуй, почти только легкое прикосновение, но на долю секунды они разделили месяцы сдерживаемой страсти, беспокойства и любви, и когда Луи отстранился, в его голове взрывались фейерверки и бабочки порхали в животе.  
  
Это было именно так, как он и ожидал, но _намного_ лучше.  
  
Потому что это был Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошая причина, чтобы остановиться, - прошептал Гарри, облизывая губы и расширенными глаза глядя на чуть улыбающегося Луи. – Можно мне еще?  
  
\- Как только мы обсудим еще кое-что, - ответил Луи, голос стал более резким, как только он перешел к новой теме разговора, которую необходимо было обсудить. - Например, твое недавнее приключение на крыше.  
  
Гарри неловко заерзал, опуская голову и начиная дергать случайную нитку на тонком синем одеяле, укрывающем его колени.  
  
\- Я не собирался прыгать…  
  
\- Не ври мне, если ты хочешь, чтобы это сработало, то прекрати прямо сейчас, - резко оборвал его Луи, и Гарри приподнял бровь, все еще не отрывая взгляд от одеяла.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Ты и я, - ответил Луи, как если бы это была самая простая и очевидная вещь в мире.  
  
И для них возможно так оно и было.  
  
Они оба любили друг друга, оба, очевидно, не могли жить с мыслью, что не смогут любить друг друга, так что лучшим решением было быть вместе и любить.  
  
\- Так что больше никакой лжи.  
  
Гарри кивнул, поднимая глаза на Луи и натянуто улыбаясь, поэтому Луи совсем не поверил в его искренность.  
  
\- И никаких больше прыжков, - добавил он, прикасаясь рукой к щеке Гарри и поглаживая ее большим пальцем, глядя ему прямо в глаза. - Или глотания таблеток.  
  
Гарри снова кивнул, молча уставившись в глубокие глаза Луи, подаваясь вперед, пока из губы не оказались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, дожидаясь, пака Луи не преодолеет оставшееся расстояние. Но вместо этого Луи продолжал говорить и его дыхание щекотало губы Гарри.  
  
\- И никаких больше ожогов…  
  
\- Луи, - выдохнул Гарри, и Луи тяжело вздохнул, его дыхание окутало теплом лицо Гарри.  
  
\- Просто постарайся для меня, Гарри, хорошо? И не как ты обычно «стараешься». Теперь мы знаем, в чем причина, так что когда ты продолжишь с доктором Лоусон, я даю тебе полное разрешение говорить обо мне все, что твоя душа пожелает.  
  
\- Ты самодовольный придурок, - пробормотал Гарри. - И…  
  
Теплые губы оборвали его на полуслове, губы, которые обжигали также сильно, как зажигалка, и заставляли его ощущать то тепло, которое приходило вместе со спокойствием, окутывающим его прежде. Он чувствовал, что его губы на губах Луи это правильно, правильнее, чем пламя у его кожи.  
  
И именно в этот момент он понял, что рядом с Луи сможет преодолеть это.  
  
Для этого по-прежнему потребуется очень многое, нескончаемые дни приемов, чтобы привести в норму резко меняющееся поведение Гарри, лекарства, чтобы стабилизировать химические процессы в его голове, нужно успокоить прессу и взволнованную маму, и придется иметь дело с фанатами и ненавистниками.  
  
Но уткнувшись носом в шею Луи и ощущая теплые руки Луи на своей холодной шее, прижимающие его к груди, Гарри решил, что все эти беспокойства, по большому счету, не имеют никакого значения.  
  
Ему не нужно больше выжигать их, ему не нужно больше ничего, кроме тепла рук Луи и умиротворения от мысли, что он больше не одинок. Конечно, он все еще любил Луи, но это чувство больше не вытягивало из него все соки, не превращало в пытку каждую секунду его существования.  
  
Потому что Луи любил его в ответ, и это все, что ему было нужно. Это все, что ему было нужно, чтобы начать по-настоящему _стараться_.  
  
Его паутина лжи была распутана, оставляя после себя только три слова, за которые Гарри мог бы держаться.  
 _Я люблю тебя_.  
  
И в этих трех словах Гарри, наконец, нашел покой, впервые за многие месяцы со встречи с Луи. С этими словами он мог сделать зажигалку просто воспоминанием, губительным пламенем, выжженным любовью.  
  
Губительным пламенем, выжженным Луи и замененным на новое пламя.  
  
Пламя любви, которое горит в его сердце, и будет гореть там, пока он жив, но не причинять вреда.  
  
И этого вечного пламени, разожженного Луи, хватит, чтобы он прошел через все. Гарри был в этом уверен.  
  
Наконец-то, он нашел покой в руках Луи, в безопасности от самого себя.


	24. Эпилог

*Три месяца спустя*   
  
\- Все нормально, - настаивал Гарри, морщась, когда Луи подтащил его к кухонной раковине и направил струю холодной воды на появляющийся на его запястье пузырь ожога. Луи не ответил, плотно сжимая губы и бросая взгляд поверх плеча Гарри на Лиама, который застыл на пороге, разрываясь между желанием уйти и оставить этих двоих наедине и желанием вмешаться, пока не стало хуже.  
  
\- Все же было _так_ хорошо, - прошептал Луи, продолжая удерживать запястье Гарри под водой, пока сам Гарри пытался вырвать руку. - Что случилось?  
  
Гарри промолчал, наблюдая как прозрачная вода омывает красный ожог, который уже начал пузыриться, даже не смотря на холодную воду.  
  
\- Гарри, - позвал Лиам с порога, - Луи задал тебе вопрос.  
  
\- Я слышал, - проворчал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от ожога.  
  
Лиам тяжело вздохнул, снимая пальто с вешалки у двери.  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, позвони мне, Луи, - прокричал он через плечо, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и предоставить Луи самому разбираться с проблемами своей второй половинки.  
  
Луи держал ожог под водой еще несколько минут, прежде чем устало вздохнув завернуть кран, ведя Гарри за руку к кухонному столу и толкая его на стул, устанавливая свой стул напротив Гарри и наклоняясь вперед.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он, и взгляд Гарри переместился на выложенный плиткой пол. – Гарри?  
  
\- Ничего, - настаивал Гарри, закатывая глаза, и Луи пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем продолжить говорить.  
  
\- Помнишь, что доктор Лоусон говорила о спусковых механизмах, если мы хотим справиться с этим, то нужно работать с первопричиной, - продекламировал Луи фразу с одного из сеансов, на котором он сидел вместе с Гарри после их возвращения из Германии три месяца назад.  
  
Три месяца ушло на то, чтобы Гарри стало лучше. Менеджмент подстраивал все автограф-сессии, все концерты и благотворительные акции под расписание приемов Гарри с двух до пяти каждые понедельник, среду и пятницу, в надежде, что строгий график поможет ему прекратить обжигать себя.  
  
И что самое главное, это работало, хотя соблюдение расписания вряд ли можно было считать причиной. Это работало, потому что Луи был с ним.  
  
Он поддерживал, даже когда Гарри нужно было побыть в одиночестве, сидя в гостиной и терпеливо дожидаясь, когда он вернется.  
  
И он был рядом, когда Гарри хотел остаться в одиночестве, но когда его нельзя было оставлять, игнорируя все протесты, Луи обхватывал Гарри руками и они лежали, обнявшись, на диване, пока Гарри не засыпал.  
  
Он был рядом поздними ночами, когда они исследовали их новые отношения на физическом уровне, о котором ни один из них не имел ни малейшего представления, проводя часы изучая и запоминая тела друг друга.  
  
И Луи был рядом по утрам с чашкой кофе и двумя белыми таблетками.  
  
Но Луи не было рядом в одном единственном случае, потому что на публике Луи и Гарри по-прежнему оставались не более, чем лучшими друзьями. И Гарри хотел большего, но Луи не мог ему это дать.  
  
Луи не мог ему в этом помочь.  
  
\- Я не знаю, в чем была причина, - ложь соскользнула с языка так же легко, как и раньше, и он попытался задавить чувство вины, зародившееся в животе, как только он осознал, что ложь – это билет в один конец туда, где он уже был.  
  
Луи фыркнул, вставая и дотягиваясь до шкафчика над раковиной, откуда он достал крем от ожогов и пластырь. Он присел перед Гарри и ласково притянул его запястье, нанося крем и перевязывая его. Гарри стянул браслет с правого запястья, чтобы прикрыть им новую отметину, но Луи перехватил его руки.  
  
\- Не нужно это прятать. Мы никуда сегодня не идем. Я не люблю, когда ты что-то скрываешь от меня, - прошептал он, заглядывая в глаза Гарри, и Гарри ссутулился на стуле, закусывая губу и кивая.  
  
Это было лицемерно со стороны Луи, по крайней мере по мнению Гарри, беспокоиться, что люди скрывают что-то от него, когда он сам прятал самый большой секрет в своей жизни за закрытыми дверями.  
  
\- Луи, - прошептал Гарри, наблюдая как холодные пальцы Луи нежно проводят вверх и вниз по его руке, ощущения, которые по словам доктора Лоусон должны были удержать его от рецидива. – Кто мы друг другу?  
  
Пальцы Луи замерли, остановившись на маленьком шраме, который остался от того случая, который Гарри называл «ожог Лиама». Луи закусил губу, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Гарри.  
  
\- Поэтому ты это сделал?  
  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул и коротко кивнул, пожимая плечами.  
  
Старший парень тяжело вздохнул, опуская голову.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
\- Я имею ввиду, ты недооцениваешь себя, всегда спешишь взять вину на себя, но…  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - заявил Луи, кладя руку его на щеку. - Ты же знаешь это, правда?  
  
Гарри фыркнул, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться руки Луи на своем лице.  
  
\- Да, я знаю.  
  
Луи печально покачал головой, опуская руку к свободно свисающему запястью Гарри.  
  
\- Тогда почему?  
  
\- А почему ты хранишь все в секрете? – выпалил Гарри, прежде чем успел себя остановить. - Почему мы не можем просто сказать всем, что ты меня любишь, а я люблю тебя, и что мы трахаемся почти каждую ночь, за исключением тех, когда я слишком устал или накачан лекарствами так, что не могу даже шевелиться, и даже тогда мы обнимаемся до тех пор, пока я могу держать глаза открытыми, а ты можешь поддерживать односторонний разговор. Почему мы не можем просто сказать им, что ты и я теперь вместе? Почему нужно все скрывать? Я так устал от секретов, Луи.  
  
Луи невидяще уставился на него, запястье Гарри выпало из его рук. Гарри и сам казался шокированным тем, что сказал, и он обхватил себя руками, уставившись в потолок, в то время как румянец смущения покрыл его шею и щеки.  
  
\- Я просто, - Луи нервно облизнул губы, тоже глядя в потолок, как если бы Бог мог подсказать ему правильные слова. - Я просто думал, что так будет лучше для твоего выздоровления, знаешь, оставить все настолько простым, насколько это возможно.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, что переросло в истерический смех, когда он замотал головой на слова Луи.  
  
\- Блять, Луи, я не стеклянный.  
  
Глаза Луи опустились к недавно обожженному участку кожи Гарри, и он вскинул бровь, на что Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
\- У меня могут быть рецидивы, это не редкость.  
  
\- Почему ты всегда сразу начинаешь защищаться?  
  
\- А почему ты всегда сразу начинаешь обвинять?  
  
Они оба молча уставились в глаза друг другу на мгновенье, прежде чем Гарри оказался пойманным в объятия Луи, их губы двигались в едином ритме, и ссора была временно забыта.  
  
Много позже, когда парни оказались в постели Луи, Гарри растянулся на Луи, глаза полузакрыты, пока Луи перебирал его волосы и бездумно пялился в телевизор, бормочущий на заднем фоне, конфликт возвратился.  
  
\- Тебе будет легче, если мы прекратим прятаться? – вопрос Луи прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба во время рекламы.  
  
\- Да, - без заминки тихо отозвался Гарри, теперь закрыв глаза полностью и положив голову на грудь Луи. Луи вздохнул и кивнул, еще раз легко касаясь губ Гарри, прежде чем осторожно уложить его на подушки.  
  
Гарри застонал, протестуя, и Луи усмехнулся, снова целуя его в губы, прежде чем натянуть одеяло на Гарри.  
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - пообещал Луи, натягивая свои Томсы. - Мне просто нужно быстренько спросить кое-что у Лиама про завтрашнее интервью.  
  
\- Чт-а-а? – попытался спросить Гарри, зевая, но Луи не ответил, выбегая из их с Гарри квартиры и направляясь к двери Лиама.  
  
Лиам ответил немедленно с беспокойством и страхом в глазах, когда он уставился на Луи в ожидании новостей о Гарри.  
  
\- Он в порядке, - успокоил его Луи, входя в квартиру и соглашаясь на чашку чаю, предложенную Лиамом, взбираясь на кухонную стойку.  
  
\- Как он это сделал?  
  
\- Стянул одну из зажигалок Зейна, - простонал Луи в свою исходящую паром кружку. - С ним я разберусь завтра. Он не должен ими разбрасываться.  
  
Лиам согласно кивнул, обводя пальцем край кружки.  
  
\- Почему он это сделал? – продолжил он расспрашивать, и Луи застонал, прислоняясь лбом к поверхности стола.  
  
\- Он хочет рассказать общественности, про нас, - устало ответил Луи, и Лиам несколько секунд молча изучал его, прежде чем подняться со стула и отправиться к шкафу за бутылкой виски, доливая щедрые порции и себе, и Луи в чай.   
  
\- Это ммм… - Лиам остановился, чтобы сделать большой глоток чаю. - Это масштабно.  
  
Луи согласно кивнул, отпивая свой чай и устало прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Это вроде как последний шаг, - пробормотал он. - Я как бы надеялся…  
  
\- Не делать этого?  
  
\- Нет! – оборвал его Луи, распахивая глаза в шоке. - Конечно, я хочу сделать это! Просто, что если это будет чересчур для Гарри сейчас?  
  
Лиам медленно кивнул, отставляя свою полупустую кружку.  
  
\- Но если это и есть его спусковой механизм, а ты не признаешься публично…  
  
\- Я знаю, - прервал его Луи с тяжелым вздохом, допивая остатки своего чая и протягивая руку за бутылкой виски, наливая немного в пустую чашку. - Я просто думал, что у меня будет больше времени, чтобы все обдумать. Я хочу сказать, что если это вызовет негативную реакцию?  
  
Лиам наблюдал, как Луи отпивает виски, и устало вздохнул, зажимая переносицу.  
  
\- А это имеет значение?  
  
Луи уставился на свою снова пустую кружку, проводя пальцем по ее краю.  
  
\- Я люблю его, - пробормотал он. - И я сделаю для него что угодно, но я хочу уберечь его.  
  
\- Ты не можешь защитить его от всего, Луи, - прошептал Лиам, похлопывая Луи по плечу. - Ты можешь спасти его от самого себя, или ты можешь уберечь его от негативного отношения, но я не думаю, что ты способен сделать и то, и другое.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Гарри проснулся утром в холодной пустой кровати и уныло вздохнул, глядя вниз на повязку, которая занимала большую часть его левого запястья. Луи специально сделал ее такой большой, потому что как бы он смог оставлять там ожоги, когда все закрыто?  
  
Луи был чертовски гениальным придурком.  
  
Он дотащился до кухни, все еще полусонный, и нашел Луи стоящим у плиты и поджаривающим пару яиц.  
  
\- Ты не должен готовить, - простонал Гарри ухмыляясь, подходя к нему сзади и опустив подбородок на его плечо.  
  
\- А ты не должен находиться сейчас рядом с плитой, - бросил Луи в ответ, и Гарри закатил глаза, отстраняясь от своего бойфренда.  
  
\- Луи, я в порядке, это была ошибка.  
  
\- Ты не в порядке, - пробормотал Луи, выкладывая яйца на тарелки и ставя их на стол, делая Гарри знак присоединяться.  
  
Гарри несколько секунд не шевелился, скрестив руки, прежде чем, наконец, сдаться и присоединиться к Луи за столом, накалывая яичный желток и наблюдая, как он стекает обратно на тарелку.  
  
\- Ты не в порядке, - повторил Луи, и Гарри поморщился, все еще разглядывая месиво на тарелке. - Но я сделаю все, чтобы тебе стало лучше. И если это означает, что нужно признаться публично, то, я думаю, мы должны сделать это на сегодняшнем интервью.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились, и он поднял голову, недоверчиво уставившись на Луи.  
  
\- Правда? – выдохнул он, и Луи кивнул, отправляя кусочек яичницы на вилке в рот.  
  
\- Если это и есть спусковой механизм, то я хочу, чтобы он исчез, - сказал Луи решительно, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Гарри. - Но, Гарри, скорее всего будет негативная реакция…  
  
\- Я знаю, - прервал его Гарри, и Луи застонал, откладывая вилку.  
  
\- Знаешь? Это может разрушить многое, Гарри, и я не хочу, чтобы ты расстроился и…  
  
\- Луи, твою мать, - простонал Гарри. - Мне уже восемнадцать гребаных лет, думаю, я как-нибудь переживу.  
  
Луи посмотрел на Гарри и вздохнул, устало проводя рукой по лицу и качая головой.  
  
\- Я просто за тебя волнуюсь, Гарри, - прошептал он, его глаза опустились на безобразие, которое навел в своей тарелке Гарри, и к которому даже не прикоснулся.  
  
Гарри дотянулся и схватил руку Луи в свою, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони.  
  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - прошептал Гарри. - Но мне необходимо, чтобы ты тоже доверял мне. Пожалуйста, ты можешь сделать это для меня?  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь с этим справиться? – спросил Луи, снова с сомнением заглядывая в глаза Гарри. Но в глазах Гарри было убеждение, и решительность, и любовь, и вера в Луи.  
  
\- Я знаю, что смогу, - просто ответил Гарри, сжимая руку Луи, - Если ты будешь рядом, я смогу.  
  
Луи медленно кивнул, пожимая руку Гарри в ответ и слегка улыбаясь.  
  
\- Тогда давай сделаем это.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Интервью наступило и прошло, и их фанаты пришли и ушли с новостью, но отношения Луи и Гарри не изменились не смотря на все это.  
  
Конечно, были негативные отзывы, с которыми приходилось иметь дело, и были ночи, когда Луи боялся, что проснувшись найдет Гарри мертвым или обожженным, но вместо этого он просыпался и находил Гарри свернувшимся возле него, крепко стискивающим его футболку во сне.  
  
Это был последний спусковой механизм для Гарри в их с Луи отношениях, последний триггер, который, Луи знал, он сможет победить.  
  
Будут и другие, как сказала доктор Лоусон, в будущем, иногда непостоянные или беспричинные, но факт оставался фактом, после публичного признания, после раскрытия всему миру последнего секрета Гарри, он перестал дергаться от необходимости в зажигалке.  
  
Он перестал искать способы уйти и отдалиться от внешнего мира, и вместо этого нырнул в жизнь с головой, а Луи был всегда рядом с ним.  
  
Так что Гарри больше нечего было прятать, никакой лжи или секретов, просто Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Просто Гарри Стайлс и Луи Томлинсон.  
  
И этого было достаточно для Гарри.


	25. Falling

У Гарри Стайлса случился рецидив в 2012 году.  
  
Если честно, он был удивлен, что продержался так долго, и этот момент не мог быть более подходящим. Потому что прошло как раз достаточно много времени, чтобы Луи и другие парни перестали нянчиться с ним и подмечать, как подергиваются его руки или как зажигалка Зейна приковывает его взгляд.  
  
Это было не мгновенное решение, как предсказывала когда-то его врач. Она подготовила его к тому, как себя вести, если неожиданно появится быстрое желание схватить что-нибудь горячее и прижать к коже, пока на ней не появится пузырь и ожог.  
  
Если бы это случилось, он был готов пойти и найти Луи или ребят, или позвонить ей, и выговориться, пока все снова не станет хорошо.  
  
Он не был готов к тому, насколько спокойным и собранным он будет в момент, когда решится сделать это снова.  
  
Все началось раньше, в феврале перед концертом в Чикаго, их первым концертом в Соединенных Штатах с Big Time Rush. Его оставили в одиночестве в комнате отдыха, пока остальные парни ушли за едой или на интервью, или еще куда-то, куда менеджмент позволил им пойти. Он был один, и его глаза остановились на зажигалке, которую Зейн случайно оставил на кофейном столике.  
  
Это было что-то новенькое, потому что еще неделю или две назад, Зейн бы этого не допустил. Он спрятал бы зажигалку, как если бы это был крэк или какой-нибудь другой запрещенный наркотик, и никогда _ни за что_ не позволил бы Гарри даже увидеть ее.  
  
Так что тот факт, что Зейн просто забыл ее, означал, что парни полагают, что ему намного лучше.  
  
Блаженство разлилось по всему телу, как только он осознал, что он может делать это снова. Он достиг определенного уровня в своем выздоровлении или в чем-то там еще, когда он снова может это делать. Он может делать это и надежно скрывать последствия, и ребята будут по-прежнему верить, что он в порядке.  
  
Но как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, вошел Луи с широкой улыбкой на лице, переполненный волнением перед их первым концертом в Америке, и мысль исчезла, как только Гарри ощутил быстрый поцелуй на своих губах.  
Однако, мысль вернулась и разъедала разум Гарри на протяжении недели.  
  
Двадцать пятое февраля, дату он запомнил только потому, что сияющий от счастья Луи разбудил его рано этим утром, распевая, что сегодня двадцать пятое февраля. Когда Гарри спросил его, что в этом такого важного, Луи только улыбнулся и прижался ближе к нему, шепча, что ничего особенного, просто это означало, что наступил еще один день, который он может провести с ним. Так что, да, Гарри запомнил эту дату.  
  
Так или иначе, двадцать пятого февраля Гарри и Найл проводили время с Кендаллом и Карлосом из Big Time Rush, набивая рты сэндвичами за сценой перед саундчеком, пока остальные ребята звонили домой или менеджменту.  
  
В комнате было жарко и Гарри без размышлений стянул с себя толстовку, оставаясь только в белой майке и продолжая спокойно поедать сэндвичи и болтать с Кендаллом, абсолютно не замечая взгляда Карлоса, пока Найл не упомянул об этом.  
  
\- Я просто как-то совсем забыл обо всем этом, - пробормотал Карлос, краснея и отводя взгляд от запястья Гарри. И Гарри посмотрел на выцветшие отметины, проводя по ним большим пальцем. - Я рад, что тебе лучше, приятель.  
  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Найл, наблюдая за Гарри, пока он не поднял голову и не кивнул обнадеживающе, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Но потом в его голову закрался вопрос, а действительно ли ему лучше, все выглядело, конечно, очень хорошо и в полном порядке, но, возможно, могло быть еще лучше.  
  
Может быть, от этого неприятного чувства, возникающего от того, как сильно у него стучит сердце на сцене, и от напряжения в плечах, и от головной боли, которая сопровождает его на каждом концерте и ухудшается с каждым днем, тоже можно избавиться.  
  
Вот почему двадцать шестого февраля 2012 года он сделал это снова.  
  
И с этого дня он начал падать.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Позже, когда они были в Торонто, Гарри не знал точно, который это был час, потому что он не носил часы, а его телефоны лежали разряженные в кармане, но он вспомнил, что слышал, как Пол не так давно простонал, что было уже около часа ночи.  
  
Это означало, что Луи явно захочет сразу лечь спать, как только они доберутся до своего номера  
Что в свою очередь значило, что подергивание пальцев Гарри прекратится всего через час или около того.  
  
Он не гордился этим, но где-то в середине их перелета, когда его рука начала дергаться не переставая, а сердце тяжело колотилось, он решил, что остался единственный способ.  
  
Он не собирался делать это постоянно, или, по крайней мере, он убеждал себя в этом.  
  
Это должна была быть быстрая небольшая вспышка боли, просто чтобы помочь ему снова собраться.  
  
В отеле, где они остановились, было слишком душно, на взгляд Гарри, но как бы то ни было, сейчас это стало более привычным, чем когда-либо. Кроме того, в таких отелях всегда можно было найти людей, которые достали бы для тебя все, что угодно.  
  
И если соблаговолившему почтить своим присутствием их отель Гарри Стайлсу из известной группы One Direction нужно было, чтобы зажигалку принесли к его двери, ее доставили бы незамедлительно.  
Без всяких вопросов.  
  
Он не мог сделать этого в комнате, потому что у Луи был натренированный нюх на запах пламени, по крайней мере, Гарри в это свято верил.  
  
К тому же он не хотел рисковать, если была возможность, что Луи узнает.  
  
Луи и так лишь недавно перестал обращаться с ним так, словно он вот-вот разобьется, обводя нежными руками его запястье и ощупывая каждый обожжённый участок кожи, ощущая, как они уменьшаются и сглаживаются.  
  
Гарри не мог рисковать этим, только из-за того, что не справлялся с неприятным давлением в груди и головной болью.  
  
Он выскользнул на балкон их номера, аккуратно прикрывая дверь настолько тихо, насколько это было вообще возможно, чтобы не разбудить Луи, который заснул в ту же секунду, стоило ему только добраться до мягкой кровати.  
  
Гарри был только в боксерах и поэтому тут же замерз, но он был уверен, что это лучший вариант, потому что если он сделает все правильно, то шансы что-либо заметить будут только у Луи. А по замыслу Гарри, Луи будет слегка занят, когда ему откроется обзор на внутреннюю сторону его бедра, поэтому он надеялся, что он выбрал самое лучшее место.  
  
Было больнее, чем раньше, и Гарри не знал, от того ли это, что он использует другую часть тела, или потому, что прошло так много времени, но это совсем не обязательно была плохая боль.  
  
Это было похоже на то, как ты выдавливаешь прыщ. Сначала становится действительно очень больно, но потом что-то вроде теплого оцепенения разливается по твоему лицу.  
  
Ощущения были похожими, но опять же, намного приятнее, и Гарри прислонился к кирпичной стене и наслаждался ими.  
  
Он не увидел Зейна, но унюхал сигаретный дым, и его покой мгновенно был разрушен осознанием, что Зейн дымил, а он жил в соседнем от Гарри и Луи номере. Это все приводило к единственному выводу, что Зейн решил устроить себе перекур перед сном и теперь находится всего в нескольких футах, наблюдая как Гарри снова теряет над собой контроль.  
  
Он оглянулся, просто на случай, если вдруг все же ошибся, но он был прав, и Зейн стоял тут, прислонившись к перилам своего балкона, выкуривая сигарету и приподнимая бровь на взгляд Гарри, его губы были плотно сжаты.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше прийти в мою комнату, друг, - позвал Зейн, затягиваясь в последний раз и возвращаясь в номер, оставляя пойманного с поличным Гарри сидеть на бетонном полу балкона.  
  
Зейн хороший парень, и Гарри был почти уверен, что сможет договориться с ним на этот раз, если хорошо постарается, поэтому он заставил себя подняться на ноги и тихо прокрасться через комнату, опасаясь разбудить Луи, который спал с улыбкой на лице, абсолютно не подозревая, что вокруг него рушится мир Гарри.  
  
Парень из Бредфорда уже стоял в дверях, придерживая их открытыми, чтобы Гарри мог проскользнуть в номер.  
  
Гарри присел на край застеленной кровати, а Зейн держал в руках тюбик с мазью от ожогов, которую, Гарри знал, парни все еще таскали с собой «на всякий случай».  
  
На самом деле он не хотел ею пользоваться, потому что прохладное ощущение от мази уничтожало чувство облегчения. А Гарри не испытывал вообще никакого облегчения с тех пор, как начался их тур по Америке, когда его таскали из города в город, а он говорил привет и пожимал руки, и выступал, и выматывался, снова и снова.  
  
Но Зейн не собирался потакать его желаниям, это стало абсолютно очевидно, когда Зейн схватил тюбик и открыл его, перед тем как молча вручить его Гарри, наблюдая, как тот выдавливает немного на пальцы и наносит мазь на воспаленный пузырь.  
  
\- Хочешь поговорить? – спросил Зейн, прислоняясь к стене напротив Гарри, и Гарри молча помотал головой. Зейн только кивнул.  
  
Зейн относился к этому довольно спокойно, с самого начала.  
  
\- Ты должен позвонить доктору Лоусон завтра, - тихо сказал он, и Гарри кивнул, уставившись на свои ноги в носках. – Хочешь рассказать Луи?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
\- А ты даешь мне выбор?  
  
Зейн вздохнул и устало потер рукой глаза. Гарри поднял взгляд и заключил, что Зейн выглядит таким же вымотанным, как и сам Гарри. Он ощутил некоторую зависть. Зейн справлялся с этим куда лучше.  
  
\- Ты собираешься снова сделать это?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Ответ вырвался автоматически и прозвучал абсолютно неубедительно, и оба, и Гарри, и Зейн, знали это.  
  
Но еще они оба были уставшие, поэтому Зейн сделал вид, что поверил, и только устало кивнул, попросив Гарри сначала прийти к нему в следующий раз, заставляя его фальшиво пообещать больше этого не делать и советуя Гарри хотя бы позвонить маме.  
  
А потом Гарри заполз в кровать к Луи и притворился, что ничего этого не было.  
  
Последним напоминанием служило утреннее короткое сообщение от Зейна, напоминавшего ему позвонить доктору Лоусон.  
  
Он не позвонил, и она ему не звонила.  
  
Так что на взгляд Гарри проблема была решена.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Он говорил себе, что это было только один раз, но уже на следующий день, расписанный по минутам на интервью, когда им задавали все один и тот же вопрос снова и снова, а Луи раз за разом только и мог ответить:  
  
\- Хм… все прекрасно. Это все, что мы можем сказать, - об их с Гарри отношениях, Гарри начинал закипать внутри.  
  
Потому что, конечно, все было «прекрасно», если под прекрасно понимать дерьмово. И в этом даже не было их вины, это было из-за менеджмента, и Гарри знал, что вел себя по-детски, когда обвинял кого-то другого, но когда они настаивали, что привлечение внимания к их отношениям в Америке может навредить группе, Гарри хотелось удавиться.  
  
Не буквально, конечно.  
  
На самом деле это вызывало у Гарри желание выжечь все это дерьмо из своей головы, и он полагал, что этот вариант был ненамного лучше предыдущего.  
  
Он приехал на стадион для саундчека, потом они выступили, и настало время Big Time Rush выйти на сцену.  
  
Гарри обычно нравились ребята из Big Time Rush, правда они были не любителями вечеринок, но Гарри решил, что это из-за того, что их менеджеры были еще большими придурками, чем менеджеры One Direction, и, вероятно, они рисковали быть выкинутыми из группы, если бы в сети появились их фотографии с кальяном, поэтому Гарри легко закрыл на это глаза.  
  
Зейн не сводил глаз с Гарри, который уже порядком устал от этого, поэтому когда Найл предложил Зейну присоединиться к ним с Лиамом за обедом, Гарри поддержал эту идею, сказав, что было бы здорово им с Луи побыть немного наедине.  
  
Только Гарри вовсе не хотел проводить время с Луи наедине.  
  
Вот почему когда трое парней ушли, он предложил Луи позвонить домой, устроить скайп с девочками, потому что «он просто _знает_ , какой тяжелой для Луи может быть разлука с близкими».   
  
Он этого не знал, но предполагал, что так и есть. Ему следует больше заботиться о чувствах Луи иногда, но было трудно пытаться оставаться счастливым и беспокоиться о своем парне одновременно.  
  
Гарри знал, что это было эгоистично, но все и так уже уяснили, что он эгоист, когда он попытался покончить с собой, так что он решил, что просто последует приготовленному для него стереотипу.  
  
Когда остальные парни ушли, а Гарри заполучил всю комнату отдыха в свое распоряжение и увидел, как его рука дважды дернулась, он решил, что его «всего один раз» с прошлого вечера может превратиться во «всего два раза», поэтому он порылся в сумке в поисках зажигалки, припрятанной на самом дне.  
  
На ее боку было изображение Британского флага, это слегка помогало от тоски по дому. Не сам по себе флаг помогал справиться с тоской, конечно, а пламя помогало.  
  
Было холодно, поэтому у Гарри были длинные рукава, и он был уверен, что следующую неделю, или даже две, они тоже проведут в местах с холодной погодой, так что он решил рискнуть и оставить ожог на верхней части руки, прямо на бицепсах.  
  
Однако, ему не стоило рисковать, оставляя шанс, что кто-нибудь обнаружит его за этим занятием. Именно это и случилось в ту же секунду, стоило Гарри зажечь пламя.  
  
\- Ах ты черт!  
  
Голос не принадлежал никому из парней или из их команды, что означало, что это был кто-то из команды Big Time Rush, наиболее вероятно Логан Хендерсон, хотя длинный вздох после не мог служить надежным доказательством.  
Гарри уронил зажигалку на колени, ощущения были такими, словно на колени приземлился тяжеленный валун, и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Логана с расширенными глазами.  
  
\- Я думал, все позади, - с трудом выговорил он, и Гарри кивнул, облизывая губы.  
  
\- Так и есть.  
  
Логан медленно кивнул, и Гарри на секунду испугался, что Логан продолжит расспросы, но Логан не знал его. Для него это ничего не значило. Они просто были в туре вместе, а еще у них была конкуренция.  
  
Единственное, что мог сделать Логан с этой информацией, если вообще собирался что-то делать, так это сообщить прессе, испортив имидж 1D. Он действительно мог это сделать, поскольку они вроде как сокрушили BTR в этом туре.  
  
\- Я не скажу, - проговорил Логан, как если бы мог читать мысли Гарри, и Гарри коротко кивнул, задерживая дыхание в ожидании, что Логан продолжит. - Но ты должен прекратить.  
  
\- Я прекратил, - ответил Гарри на автомате, потому что он правда _прекратил_. Последние два раза были всего лишь небольшими неровностями на гладкой дороге, он все еще полностью здоров, он был в этом уверен.  
Логан только кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда все клево, - пробормотал он и исчез за дверью.  
  
Стоило только двери захлопнуться, и Гарри уже держал зажигалку у кожи, а напряжение, повисшее в комнате, превращалось в блаженство.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Иногда Гарри хотел, чтобы его зависимость была более обычной, как, например, алкоголь или кокаин.  
  
Это тоже, конечно, было плохо, но тогда люди реагировали бы менее странно на это, в отличии от их реакции на него и всю эту фигню с ожогами. Это не всплывало в интервью часто, но когда всплывало, атмосфера мгновенно становилась неловкой.  
  
Гарри столкнулся с подобной ситуацией через несколько дней после той его беседы с Логаном во время интервью на радио.  
  
Это случилось на региональной радиостанции, Гарри почти забыл, где _именно_ они были, но, к счастью, ди-джей объявил ее как «самую популярную радиостанцию в Бостоне».  
  
Так что Гарри был уверен, что это было в Бостоне.  
  
Ди-джей даже не смог упомянуть об этом прямо, от чего становилось еще хуже. Он назвал это «проблемой» Гарри, и Луи задохнулся рядом с ним и вцепился в его колено, как будто его хватка могла заставить сердце Гарри стучать тише.  
  
На самом деле, от этого стало совсем плохо, потому что упоминание о восстановлении Гарри от его «проблемы» вызвало у него всепоглощающее чувство вины за то, что он оступился уже дважды за эту неделю, и взгляд Зейна совершенно не помогал ему, прожигая в нем дыру.  
  
Он так и не позвонил доктору Лоусон и почти не интересовался, знает ли Зейн об этом, но, видимо, он не знал.  
Если бы Зейн знал, то Луи тоже знал бы, и уже хлопотал бы вокруг него.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - настойчиво заявил Гарри со всей убежденностью, какую смог собрать, сидя после интервью в автобусе с остальными парнями.  
  
Луи хлопотал над ним, и это было довольно мило, но немного раздражало, потому что на руке, которую продолжал потирать Луи, у Гарри был ожог, и его нервировало, что Луи продолжает прикасаться к нему.  
  
Он не может попасться снова.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты такой сильный, - прошептал Луи, его губы встретились с сухими губами Гарри, и на лице Гарри расплылась глупая улыбка, после чего их проводили из автобуса на стадион, где они должны были выступать в тот вечер.  
  
Он извинился и ушел в туалет, все еще глупо улыбаясь, и только после того, как запер за собой дверь, позволил своей руке снова начать дергаться, а его дыхание стало неровным и прерывистым.  
  
Вероятно, это было последствием стресса, из-за того, что ему снова приходилось прятать свой секрет, но ощущения начинали походить на те, которые были в прошлом году, и это было совсем не хорошо. Потому что в прошлый раз, лучшее, что он смог сделать, это была передозировка, и он был уверен, что для ребят будет намного сложнее улаживать подобное происшествие в Америке.  
  
Ни одной группе не нужен мертвый член группы в ее составе.  
  
Он _знал_ , что может помочь ему успокоиться, и он очень не хотел этого делать, но это было необходимо. Так будет лучше для всех, потому что если он успокоится, то они выступят лучше.  
  
И если это было для всеобщего блага, то Гарри был уверен, что не случится ничего страшного, если он это сделает, еще один раз.  
  
Зажигалка лежала у него в кармане спортивных штанов.  
  
Он уже несколько лет не носил с собой зажигалку, с тех пор, как Лиам обнаружил его небольшую «проблему», и она тяжелым грузом оттягивала карман, потому что была для него очень ценной.  
  
Это была его свобода, воплощенная в маленьком пластиковом устройстве. Если его поймают с ней, то все полетит к чертям.  
  
Пламя буквально лизало его кожу, он чувствовал, что оно похоже на кошачий язык, мелькающий вдоль его плоти.  
  
В этом ощущении легко было потонуть без остатка, позволить ему заполнить себя, пока стресс, беспокойство и волнение, досаждавшие ему, медленно растворяются.  
  
Ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, как они собираются завоевать американский рынок, не нужно было волноваться, как пройдет концерт сегодня вечером, или что скажут критики, или что скажут фанаты.  
  
Все, что его занимало сейчас, это легкая крошечная мерцающая боль в его руке.  
  
Но, пожалуй, ему стоило уделить больше внимания двери. Дверь, которую, он мог бы _поклясться_ , он запер, открылась настежь.  
  
Гарри зажмурился раньше, чем увидел вошедшего, зажигалка упала на пол, а он молился Богу, в которого больше не верил, чтобы это оказался не Луи.  
  
Но Бог, видимо, все же существовал, по крайней мере так решил Гарри, потому что голос, нарушивший тишину, принадлежал не Луи.  
  
Это был Пол, старина Пол, который заслуживал намного больше, чем получал, подписавшись возиться с тем беспорядком, что устраивала группа, что находилась под его охраной.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Пол, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз и протягивая ладонь. - Отдай ее мне.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и протянул зажигалку, как будто был маленьким провинившимся ребенком, игравшим с чем-то, с чем играть не должен был, наблюдая, как Пол убирает ее в карман.  
  
\- Насколько плохо? – спросил он и Гарри помотал головой, показывая ожог Полу, зная, что он все равно попросит взглянуть. Пол кивнул и Гарри задержал дыхание.  
  
Главная проблема заключалась в том, что Пол должен был охранять их. Так что, технически, в его обязанности входила защита Гарри от самого себя, но Гарри не был уверен, насколько с точки зрения закона Пол имеет право вмешиваться в его жизнь.  
  
Он не был уверен, что подобная ситуация была включена в контракт, который подписывал Пол, но опять же, менеджмент знал, с чем придется иметь дело, так что, возможно, там был специальный пункт о том, что делать, если Гарри Стайлс снова начнет обжигать себя.  
  
\- Теперь это мое, - медленно сказал Пол, похлопав по карману. - А ты позвонишь маме, скажешь ей, что любишь ее, а потом расскажешь ей все, из-за чего ты это делаешь, - распорядился он, и Гарри молча кивнул, ожидая продолжения, но Пол не продолжил.  
  
\- Ты собираешься рассказать…  
  
\- Это не моя работа, рассказывать им, - ответил Пол строго, но выражение его глаз осталось мягким и он грустно улыбался Гарри. - Это твоя работа.  
  
Гарри кивнул и Пол ушел.  
  
Он позвонил маме и сказал, что любит ее, немного поболтал с ней о туре, но ни словом не упомянул о том, что стресс и давление подавляли и буквально душили его, и не сказал, что Луи ведет себя странно и не показывает, что они пара на публике, чтобы впечатлить американских фанатов, и конечно не обмолвился, что на прошлой неделе три раза держал зажигалку у кожи.  
  
Следующей ночью Гарри попросил у служащих отеля, где они остановились, принести другую зажигалку, поздно ночью, когда остальные парни уже спали, и то, какое облегчение он испытал, просто осознав, что зажигалка снова под рукой, было тревожным сигналом.  
  
Это было знакомым тревожным сигналом.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Его снова поймали дважды двадцать шестого марта 2012 года, и что хуже всего, это начало затрагивать фанатов.  
  
Луи был не виноват, он знал, что Луи был не виноват в том, что его заставляли говорить то, что он не имел ввиду.  
  
И да, возможно, когда он слышал, как Луи говорит, что их отношения «обычные», возможно, сказывалась нехватка поцелуев и прикосновений к щеке, однако это заставляло его кровь закипать в венах, но он не винил Луи.  
  
Правда.  
  
Он винил менеджмент.  
  
И это сделало его исчезновение, последовавшее после интервью, в ванной с зажигалкой намного легче.  
  
Гарри рухнул на сидение унитаза, после того, как удостоверился, что дверь заперта, и попытался выровнять дыхание, пока рылся в кармане штанов, вытаскивая свою священную секретную зажигалку, которую повсюду таскал с собой.  
  
Она была красной, и Гарри это нравилось, потому что так она подходила к цвету ожогов.  
  
Он осознал, насколько глупо поступил почти мгновенно, потому что он сделал это не подумав, не решив, какое место выбрать и как долго держать пламя. Ожог получился слишком близко к ладони, чтобы его можно было прикрыть браслетом, и он ругал себя последними словами, подходя к раковине и направляя струю холодной воды на пузырь.  
  
Хотя это было приятно, как всегда. За те несколько месяцев, пока он был чистеньким, он успел забыть, _как_ это приятно, когда вся физическая и духовная боль сосредотачивается на одной маленькой вещи.  
  
Это было лучше, чем можно выразить словами.  
  
Кто-то постучал в дверь и дверная ручка задергалась, Гарри вздрогнул, пряча зажигалку в карман.  
  
\- Что? – крикнул он.  
  
\- Ты там торчишь уже целую вечность, нам пора на бейсбольный стадион, - прокричал Зейн в ответ, дверная ручка продолжала дергаться. Гарри дотянулся и открыл дверь, встречаясь нос к носу со старшим парнем, подозрительно разглядывающим его.  
  
Зейн бросил пристальный взгляд на его запястье, и Гарри уставился на него, оценивая его реакцию. Он не мог увидеть ожог, но это не значило, что он не отодвинет браслет. У него были все причины, чтобы отодвинуть браслет, Гарри вел себя чертовски подозрительно, и улыбка, которую он так отчаянно пытался натянуть на свою физиономию, не помогала.  
  
Но Зейн был уставшим, они все были уставшими, и он не стал поднимать этот вопрос.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, и у Гарри вырвался облегченный смешок.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, стягивая браслет на запястье пониже.  
  
\- Лучше не бывает.  
  
Его посадили между Найлом и Зейном за стол, и автограф-сессия быстро набрала хороший темп, что было к лучшему, потому что работа была довольно монотонная.  
  
 _CD, поднять голову, улыбнуться, сказать привет.  
CD, поднять голову, улыбнуться, сказать привет._  
  
Луи все еще дулся, сидя рядом с Зейном, что заставляло Гарри пытаться улыбаться еще шире, потому что если у кого-то и было право обижаться, так это у него.  
  
Но он позаботился о себе, и Луи тоже пора было повзрослеть и уладить свои проблемы.  
  
Прошло уже целых два часа «CD, поднять голову, улыбнуться, сказать привет», когда фанатка, которой было, вероятно, около пятнадцати, в черной футболке с цветными цитатами парней, подошла и попросила дать ей пять, что Гарри охотно и проделал, радуясь краткой передышке между «улыбнуться» и «сказать привет».  
  
Он не задумался, почему улыбка девушки пропала, все, что он знал, что она, возможно, была слишком впечатлена.  
  
Но потом девушка прошла дальше и наклонилась ближе к Найлу, который подписывал диск, опустив голову, и Гарри не смог заставить себя отвести взгляд и обернуться к другой девушке, которая уже стояла перед ним, ожидая своего «привет».  
  
Вместо этого он пялился на девушку, которая наклонилась к Найлу, не смотря на то, что охрана сделала шаг вперед.  
  
\- Запястье Гарри, - прошептала она, и Найл вскинул голову, оборачиваясь к девушке, в то время как Гарри, наоборот, опустил голову, разглядывая свою руку, которой дал пять. Браслет сполз настолько, чтобы обнажить новый ожог, который еще не успел побледнеть.  
  
Он быстро повернулся к девушке, ждущей «привет», и притворился, что не заметил, как Найл сделал знак Престону, вместо этого улыбнувшись и поприветствовав ожидающую девушку.  
  
А потом Престон похлопал его по плечу.  
  
\- Найл сказал, тебе тоже надо пойти в туалет, лучше идите вместе, чтобы нам не пришлось потом задерживать всю очередь снова. Ага?  
  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул и кивнул, отодвигая стул и выдавливая улыбку для фанатов, которые наблюдали за ним, следуя за Найлом вверх по лестнице в тихую комнату, где они отдыхали перед автограф-сессией.  
  
Найл не дал ему много времени, оборачиваясь к Гарри в ту же секунду, стоило им войти в комнату.  
  
\- Покажи мне.  
  
Гарри поморщился, присаживаясь на край стола, теребя браслет, который подвел его именно тогда, когда был так нужен. Чертова безделушка, которая едва ли была достаточно большой и которая чуть-чуть сползла в, вероятно, самый неподходящий момент.  
  
\- Это было просто…  
  
\- Покажи мне.  
  
Гарри со стоном протянул руку Найлу, переворачивая ее и слегка встряхивая запястье, пока браслет не сполз вниз на тот самый сантиметр, открывая обзор на сегодняшний утренний ожог.  
  
Хорошая часть заключалась в том, что он был только один.  
  
У Найла не было ни одного шанса узнать про другие, которые покрывали бедра и руки Гарри, потому что обычно Гарри не был таким идиотом, когда приходило время выпустить боль.  
  
Он был идиотом, и будет наказан за это, он был уверен, но, по крайней мере, он расплатится только за это.  
  
\- Только это? – спросил Найл, озвучивая последнюю мысль Гарри, и Гарри кивнул, возможно, слишком поспешно, потому что хватка Найла на запястье усилилась и он наклонился вперед. - Это не так, потому что я тебя знаю.  
  
Гарри продолжал наблюдать, как Найл отстранился и прислонился к стене, скрестив руки и уставившись на Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что никто не поймет тебя, даже Луи, и мы не всегда понимаем, но мы _знаем_ тебя. И мы все знаем, как сильно ты расстроился после того интервью…  
  
\- Я не расстроился, - оборвал его Гарри, играясь с браслетом на запястье. - Честно…  
  
\- Честно? Ты не расстроился из-за того, что твоему парню приходится вот так публично опошлять ваши отношения? – Найл фыркнул, натягивая шапочку, которая свободно болталась на его голове. - Правда?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Найла.  
  
\- Правда, - попытался он убедить друга, но Найл не поверил.  
  
\- Чушь. Сегодня тебя поймали, потому что ты действовал импульсивно. Но я тебя знаю, если бы это был первый порыв, ты бы пришел к кому-нибудь из нас, потому что я _знаю_ , ты хочешь поправиться. Так что, хочешь узнать, что я думаю?  
  
Гарри вздохнул:  
  
\- Найл, ты один из моих лучших друзей. Но я не могу выразить словами, насколько я _не хочу_ знать, что ты думаешь.  
  
Найл фыркнул:  
  
\- Я думаю, это продолжается уже какое-то время, потому что ты сдался и больше не пытаешься выздороветь. И я думаю, что тебя сегодня поймали, потому что ты не был достаточно осторожным в этот раз.  
  
Кудрявый мальчишка выглядел побежденным, он вздохнул, опуская голову и уставившись на свои ботинки. Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, и он не был идиотом, чтобы не понять, что это звонит Луи, который хочет узнать, что случилось.  
  
Он был в ловушке.  
  
\- Есть хотя бы один шанс, что ты никому не расскажешь? – предпринял Гарри последнюю отчаянную попытку, и Найл вздохнул, подходя к Гарри и обнимая его.  
  
\- Мы просто хотим тебе помочь, - сказал Найл, все еще не отпуская Гарри и слегка встряхивая его. - Почему ты не можешь этого понять?  
  
Гарри замер в руках Найла, слушая, как тяжело колотится его сердце.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - тихо продолжал настаивать он. - Понимаю. Поэтому мне и становится лучше, Найл, я честно в порядке. Это было всего один раз.  
  
Найл отступил на шаг и окинул Гарри долгим оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем вздохнуть и кивнуть, потирая шею.  
  
\- Ты скажешь нам, если станет хуже?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
И Гарри пошел вслед за Найлом обратно на автограф-сессию, широко улыбаясь и не веря своей удаче. Он смог выкрутиться снова, адреналин бушевал в крови, и он не чувствовал себя так хорошо вот уже несколько недель.  
  
Но потом осознание произошедшего ударило его, как кирпичом по голове.  
  
Он соврал.  
  
Гарри соврал. В тот момент, когда он садился за стол, он осознал, что солгал, чтобы выкрутиться и скрыть, что он обжигает себя. Чего он бы не сделал, если бы хоть немного отдавал себе отчет в том, что он творит. Это было очень плохо.  
  
В его разум закрался вопрос, не это ли называют рецидивом, но он быстро выкинул эту мысль из головы.  
  
Он ведь не делает это слишком часто, он просто пытается оставаться радостным для фанатов, решает проблему своими методами, раз таблетки перестали делать то, что должны были.  
  
Он не делает ничего плохого.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Он «не делал ничего плохого» вот уже третью неделю, когда его снова поймали. И он в некотором роде начал понимать, что его проблема усугубляется, потому что его рука теперь дрожала не прекращая, а тяжесть на его плечах стала непреодолимой.  
  
Белые таблетки больше не помогали, и это пугало, потому что сейчас он был в том состоянии, когда ему было _необходимо_ , чтобы они действовали. А они не действовали.  
  
Они были в Нью-Йорке во время очередного благословенного перерыва, и Гарри было довольно забавно наблюдать за Найлом, потому что он был чрезмерно активным.  
  
Это было хорошо, потому что у них было много дел и оставалось мало времени, которое он мог бы проводить с Луи.  
Хотя, часть Гарри почти хотела, чтобы времени было больше.  
  
Но Луи, с которым они путешествовали по Америке не был его Луи.  
  
Этот Луи все еще спал рядом с ним, но не будил его по утрам поцелуем. И этим все сказано.  
  
\- Я собираюсь немного пройтись по магазинам, - заявил Луи тем утром после завтрака. И он не добавил «Хочешь со мной, любимый?», так что Гарри не стал спрашивать. Вместо этого он просто глотнул чаю и смотрел, как Луи уходит.  
  
Найл хотел увидеть Статую Свободы, и Зейн заявил, что он тоже не против, в результате чего Гарри остался с Лиамом.  
  
Гарри избегал Лиама последние пару недель, потому что он так никогда и не отошел от того, что именно Лиам раскрыл его секрет в первый раз. Так что повторение этого сценария во второй раз не вызывало у Гарри сомнений.  
К сожалению, Лиам это заметил.  
  
\- Господи, - сказал Лиам, вставая и потягиваясь. - Я давно хотел провести с тобой время. Пойдем в тренажерный зал?  
  
Это прозвучало вполне безобидно, так что Гарри согласился, тренажерный зал позволил бы ему отвлечься. Поэтому он бегал на беговой дорожке, заливая потом тренировочный костюм, не замечая, что Лиам сидит на скамейке со штангой позади него, скрестив руки.  
  
Ему слишком быстро стало жарко во всей этой одежде, и это уже начало становиться невыносимым, но он не мог снять толстовку, потому что тогда Лиам бы заметил.  
  
Мысль о том, что ради этого все и затевалось, осенила его только через несколько минут, и он быстро обернулся, почти падая с беговой дорожки, чтобы увидеть Лиама, скрестившего руки и нахмуренного.  
  
\- Похоже, тебе жарко, - заметил Лиам, и Гарри беспомощно пожал плечами, пот капал с его кудряшек. - Ты собираешься снять толстовку?  
  
Гарри помотал головой, и Лиам задумчиво кивнул, кусая нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя странно, мы все это заметили, - сказал Лиам тихо, и сердцебиение Гарри участилось, потому что он, конечно, заметил неладное, но другие четверо это _видели_. А увидеть это намного хуже, чем просто заметить, что что-то не так.  
  
Но Лиам не упомянул об этом, а значит Зейн, Пол, Найл и Логан не сказали ни слова.  
  
\- Я просто устал, - настаивал Гарри, вытирая пот со лба и пытаясь расслышать слова Лиама сквозь грохот собственного сердца в ушах. – Мы все устали. Это… Ну, это были долгие два месяца.  
  
Лиам кивнул и поднялся, подходя к Гарри, и Гарри насторожился, опасаясь, что Лиам задерет его рукава или, может быть, ударит его. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не объятий, в которые его грубо притянули, вжимая в Лиама.  
  
Гарри утонул в объятиях на минуту или две, прежде чем отстраниться, потому что он был очень, _очень_ вспотевшим и с красным лицом.  
  
Лиам грустно улыбался и закусывал губу.  
  
\- Тогда я просто выскажу свои предположения, ага?  
  
Гарри кивнул, потому что, черт возьми, он не собирался ничего показывать Лиаму по своей воле.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что в ту секунду, когда Луи узнает, ты вернешься к самому началу.  
  
\- Знаю, - прошептал Гарри хрипло, его голос звучал очень печально, даже для его собственных ушей. – Но он не узнает.  
  
Лиам вскинул голову и положил руку на плечо Гарри.  
  
\- Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
Гарри только фыркнул и покачал головой.  
  
\- Он тебя любит…  
  
\- Не так, как он любит успех, - горько проворчал он, прежде чем выдавить улыбку. - Но, эй, не волнуйся об этом.  
  
\- Я всегда волнуюсь, - пробормотал Лиам. - Может быть прошло много времени, но мы не забыли. Отдай мне зажигалку.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
  
\- У меня нет…  
  
\- Конечно, есть, - оборвал его Лиам, и его взгляд опустился на карман толстовки Гарри. Гарри вздохнул, выхватывая зажигалку и кидая ее Лиаму, который с легкостью ее поймал, пряча в карман.  
  
\- Я могу найти другую.  
  
Лиам замешкался, глядя на Гарри и вздыхая, после чего схватил его за плечи и наклонился, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись.  
  
\- Я знаю. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты искал.  
  
Было даже забавно, потому что в прошлый раз именно Лиам раскрыл всем его секрет, а в этот раз он действительно просто позволил ему ускользнуть. Если бы Гарри не зашел уже так далеко, он скорее всего сильно расстроился бы из-за этого, расстроился бы, что Лиам сдался так легко.  
  
Именно тогда Гарри осознал, что на самом деле сбился с верного пути, и, скорее всего, он вовсе не был так здоров, как ему думалось.  
  
Он не расстроился и не опечалился, как должен был.  
  
Он был счастлив.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Луи узнал обо всем в Миннеаполисе.  
  
Они были в номере отеля, и Луи ныл, потому что было рано и он устал, и Гарри изо всех сил пытался ему посочувствовать, правда пытался. Но не смог заставить себя проявить заботу в необходимой мере, потому что Луи все жаловался и жаловался, но _ни разу_ не спросил у Гарри, как он.  
  
Стоя под душем довольно продолжительное время и изучая ожоги, которые теперь покрывали его бледную кожу, Гарри размышлял, сказал бы он правду, если бы Луи спросил, признался бы он в том, что уверенно падает прямо на дно.  
  
Или он бы улыбнулся, отмахиваясь и оставляя на губах любимого поцелуй, притворяясь, что это не он задыхается 24 часа в сутки семь дней в неделю в последнее время.  
  
\- Я пойду принесу завтрак, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? – позвал Луи из-за двери, его слова были едва различимы из-за шума воды.  
  
\- Нет! – прокричал Гарри в ответ, задерживая дыхание и ожидая щелчка захлопывающейся двери, прежде чем выключить душ и вылезти из него, поспешно оборачивая полотенце вокруг талии.  
  
У него было мало времени.  
  
Ему просто нужна была небольшая передышка, убеждал он себя, роясь в чемодане, где в одном из ботинок была припрятана зажигалка, которую он забрал из отеля в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Он прислонился к стене, взвешивая в руках зажигалку.  
  
Это определенно сильнее его.  
  
Он поднес трепещущий огонек к запястью, уже готовый соскользнуть в блаженство, когда дверь распахнулась и вошел Луи.  
  
\- Черт! – выругался Гарри, зажигалка упала на пол, пока он поспешно оглядывался в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы прикрыться, кроме полотенца, болтающегося на бедрах.  
  
Но ничего в пределах досягаемости не было, и Гарри оказался полностью открыт взгляду Луи, который уставился на него с пустым выражением на лице.  
  
Никто не произнес ни слова, оба только тяжело дышали, пока взгляд Луи исследовал руки и ноги Гарри, останавливаясь на каждом шраме, появившемся за последние два месяца.  
  
За те два месяца, которые Луи полагал, что все прекрасно, два месяца, за которые он сконцентрировался на группе, а не на своем парне, два месяца, в течении которых он позволял Гарри падать обратно на дно.  
  
\- Гарри, - выдохнул Луи, падая рядом с ним на пол и выхватывая зажигалку, которую Гарри легко отдал, сердце все еще колотилось у него в груди.  
  
Он не пошевелился, когда Луи прижался к нему, крепко обнимая и раскачиваясь вместе с ним вперед и назад. Он уже и забыл, каково это, ощущать, как тепло и спокойно в объятиях Луи.  
  
Его осенило, что именно это тепло он искал все это время, он искал что-нибудь, чем можно было заменить любовь Луи, когда она исчезла.  
  
Возможно, он и вернулся к началу, и, конечно, его ожидало множество неприятностей в следующие пару месяцев, но он вернул себе это тепло.  
  
Он вернул себе своего Луи.  
  
Это была абсолютно нездоровая идея, но это было так.  
  
Он был уверен, что после нескольких приемов у доктора Лоусон и очередных таблеток, он осознает, что это был рецидив, и это случилось, потому что химические процессы в его мозгу снова разладились, а Луи абсолютно ни в чем не виноват.  
  
И после этого ему станет лучше, его психоз пройдет.  
  
Но сейчас он думал только о Луи, о его ритмичном сердцебиении, осторожных движениях, тихом успокаивающем шепоте и мускусном запахе.  
  
Сейчас он думал только о том, в какой безопасности он себя ощутил, наконец, почувствовав, что он снова в мыслях и сердце Луи.


End file.
